Ostara
by Enchantable
Summary: Sequel to Toro Nagashi. When Hinamori and Gin are sent to the Vizards to asses the threat they pose to Soul Society, they find themselves in the middle of a conflict full of twisted secrets and far more deadly than any they could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**By popular demand! **

**And because I wanted too**

**Welcome to the sequel to Toro Nagashi!**

* * *

"Again!"

Tobiume was a silvery blur as Hinamori blocked and retaliated for each and every one of Gin's strikes. Her blade flashed dangerously as her wrists turned easily, blocking the strikes the man she had long since accepted as her teacher continued to push her past what she assumed was her limit. if she could use her Bankai the fight would long since be over but Gin had forbid it, claiming that her abilities at basic swordsmanship needed serious improvement. So she had obeyed and fought one of the best at Zanjitsu with just her blade and her wits, none of her kido to aide her. Though she managed to hold her own for a bit, it was not long before she felt a yank and watches as Gin spun Tobiume around on his sword before tossing her Zanpakto up high in the air and catching it easily.

Gasping for air Hinamori doubled over, bracing her hands on her knees. The black gloves she wore protected her palms from the hilt of her Zanpakto. Callouses were not helpful for kido masters to posses. Though she could have gotten around it she would prefer to avoid creating problems. As she bent over the necklace she always wore swung out from the folds of her robes to dangle in the air in front of her. The necklace represented one of the greatest mysteries of her life. She had asked everyone she could think of who gave her the thing but everyone had denied it or asked who gave it to her when she showed it to them. Soul Society was in such chaos then that it would have been easy for anyone to sneak in or out. Either someone was lying or someone completely different had given her the necklace. Either way there was only one person it reminded her of.

"You're hesitating," Gin said throwing Tobiume towards her. Hinamori snatched her blade easily.

"And you are being mean."

They both turned to see Matsumoto leaning in the doorway, a smile on her lips. The Acting Captain of the Tenth Division smiled at the two of them as though they were fighting siblings, affection still bright in her mirror perfect eyes. The two looked at each other and then at her, not sure if they were about to be in a lot of trouble. She walked into the room fully.

"Orders came in," she said.

The two traded looks. 'Orders came in' meant that the orders had come from the Royal Dimension. They were non negotiable. Both sheathed their Zanpaktos and walked out of the training area, following Matsumoto out into the rebuilt Soul Society. Even though it had been some time since such a threat existed, the fact was that no-one was taking any chances. Everyone carried their Zanpakto's at all times, it was non negotiable. Though there was no outright threat there was no sense of false peace either. The three of them made their way to the First Division. Though he knew they weren't in trouble Gin half hoped they were. He didn't think there was a person in any world who did makeup sex--or sex in general--quite as fantastically as Rangiku Matsumoto.

Finally they reached the doors of the First Division. Hinamori pushed them open, her hands steady.

"There you are!"

They both turned to see Hisana Kuchiki come walking towards them. She was dressed in white garments, looking a bit paler than she normally did. Her black hair was limp against her features but her eyes spoke a desire to put anyone in a large amount of pain. Communicating with the Royal Dimension was a taxing thing. Given her and Senna's time spent there it was easier for them than for anyone else in Soul Society but it was still difficult. Hisana brushed a hand through her hair and motioned for them to follow her. They did to where the Captains were already assembling. It had been a decision of all of them as well as that of the Royal Dimension not to give one too much power. After what Aizen had pulled off everyone agreed that it was a good idea that power was shared, at least for the time being. It made sense that Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku each took a portion of the job. Their opinions were varied so any idea was never just 'accepted'. In time, perhaps there would be a new Commander General but at the moment the position was not there.

The Royals, on the other hand, if they had a mission or something that had to be done they communicated through Hisana or Senna. Non negotiable orders. Apparently some had come in concerning them. The two got the orders but they did not know what the mission fully contained, only the people who had been given it did. Hinamori wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or terrified. She had never gotten orders like that before.

"Orders," she said holding out a sealed envelope.

None of the two older people touched it and Hinamori realized it was for her alone. Taking a deep breath she took the envelope and sent her Spiritual Powers through her fingertips, unsealing the envelope. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of heavy paper. As her eyes scanned the words, a cold feeling began to settle in her stomach. She looked up at Gin, Matsumoto and Hisana and then back at the words.

"W--" she stopped and took a deep breath, "me and Gin are to go to the transient world and asses the threat of the Vizards. If they are a threat, we are to terminate them."

"The Vizards?" Matsumoto frowned and looked at the orders, "they don't do anything. We haven't heard from them since Aizen was defeated."

"That's what this says," Hinamori said.

"Well go get cleaned up, you two can't go to the transient world smelling like something that needs to be washed," Hisana said with a sigh.

They nodded and walked off. Hisana watched them go. When they were out of sight she reached into the back of her pants and pulled out the envelope resting at the small of her back. She slit it open with her thumb, her Spiritual Power over riding the seal easily. Her eyes scanned the words written on the paper as she looked at her order. Her fingers gripped the heavy paper as she read the words again and again to make sure that she was not seeing things.

"Hisana?"

Hisana turned her head to see Byakuya coming towards her down the hallway. Her fingers tightened on the explicit orders in her hand but she ignored the small part of her that shouted to obey them. Instead she turned and faced her husband, holding the paper in plain sight. His midnight eyes swept across her and to the paper before he reached her. She could already see the worry in his eyes, worry and dislike at how things were shaping up. Finally he reached her.

"I'm sorry I--" she began.

"No," he cut her off, "obey your orders," he said, his voice fractionally softer, "just be careful."

"You know I will be," she said.

After her last disobedience had landed them in such a terrible place, her a world away and him locked in the pain of knowing they would not be together, when orders came in she followed them now. It was rare to get a mission since she was no longer a member of the Guard but her skill sometimes was required. She hated doing that, leaving Rukia and him behind, but she would rather go knowing she could come back then waste away as punishment again. Byakuya embraced her small form, she closed her eyes letting his comforting scent wash over her. She knew her own Zanpakto was probably bidding Senbonzakura farewell just as she was saying goodbye to her husband. Finally she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised, "it shouldn't take too long."

He nodded and watched as she _Shunpoed_ off to go to the transient world. He hated watching her go off but he knew that she had her duties as well. He had his duties as well. An odd foreboding came over him, as it usually did when he watched his wife walk away, but if there was one thing history taught him it was that the universe itself could separate them and somehow, someway they would find their way back he was sure he would never truly know why he was given such a blessing, he knew he was thankful for it every day.

He heard his phone ring. He sighed and reached into his sleeve, drawing the insufferable device out of his sleeve. Since he let Rukia leave Soul Society to go to the transient world to attend school and be with her friends--and keep an eye on them--she had given him and his wife a phone to stay in touch. Byakuya sighed and looked at the thing.

He _really _had to ask Hisana how to change the ring tone from "Kung Fu Fighting" to something less embarrassing.

* * *

**Alright we're off to the Transient World! Hinamori and Gin and....oh well, you get the idea.**

**I swear there's gonna be HitsuHina in it!! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinamori we have to go!" Gin called to his companion.

"No!" she cried from behind the door in the bathroom, "I'm not coming out of here!"

They were in the south, New Orleans to be exact. That was where the Vizards had last been spotted. Their gigais allowed them to understand the language that was being spoken and speak it with a minimal accent. Of course none of that would be of any use if Hinamori insisted in keeping herself locked in the bathroom.

Gin looked at the door, rolling his eyes at her outright protest. He sighed and looked at his own outfit. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, a jacket making the outfit rather presentable at the place that they were going. It was one of the blessings of being a man. Unfortunately Hinamori was a girl and the same rules did not apply for her. At least, not where they were going. Honestly if the Vizards were shacking up at a bar and club, then Gin was rather intrigued by what Hiyori would be wearing. Hinamori on the other hand, well he doubted he wanted to see what she was going to be wearing to blend into the place.

"Hinamori we have to go _now_."

"Alright, I'm coming out."

The door opened. Gin--and he was sure every man they encountered--couldn't hep but stare at the young woman. High shoes encased her feet but above the straps that decorated her ankles her legs were bare up until the hem of her peach dress began. Hitting mid thigh the skirt swished as she walked. The dress was tight everywhere else though, a cowel neck gave the image of a bit of modesty. Until of course she turned around. The dress was backless until the base of her spine. Narrow peach straps criss crossed her skin, leaving most of it bare. The only moderate imperfection was a small patch of discolored skin, a scar from the day Aizen died.

Hinamori had pulled her hair back into a bun and stuck two sticks through her hair. One was ruby, the other was a dark plum. The sticks were a more recent invention of Urahara's but by far Gin's favorite, well they tied with the hypersensitive gigai that he and Ran had spent a wonderful weekend testing out. Urahara had found a way to let them, in gigais, have full use of their Zanpaktos _and_ made a way to conceal them. The sticks were the easiest but he could work with almost anything. Shinso was the dark red while Tobiume was the dark plum. She held up the watermelon necklace she always wore with a frown on her face.

"My dress is too tight," she said looking at the beloved object, "my necklace shows."

"Wear it outside your dress," he said, "its not like we look that different. We just have to get in there."

"O-okay," she said fastening the chain behind her neck, "lets go."

The two walked out of the room and into the streets of the vibrant city. Old world glamour graced their eyes as they walked towards the club the Vizards were said to be in charge of. Gin wondered why it was that Soul Society couldn't get some neon lights and different kinds of booze. Hinamori was doing an excellent job of being unaffected by the men who slurred out compliments to her. Probably because the moment they began Gin caught them with a glare that had made far more frightening people shut the fuck up then a bunch of drunk children.

"That's got to be them," Hinamori said.

"Huh?"

"That bar," she pointed, "its called the The White Mask," she said moving her finger to the sign that read _Le Masque Blanc_.

Gin grinned as the two crossed the street towards to the bar. It seemed to take up most of the ground floor of the building, fitting since the Vizards probably owned and lived there. Hinamori looked up at the high building. On the top floor she watched a curtain swish as someone moved quickly away from the window. Frowning she reached up, her hand closing about the pendant hung around her neck as she looked at the window. Ahead of her Gin stopped and turned around, walking back to where she stood and looking up as well. The curtains had already settled. He looked back at Hinamori.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Your Spiritual Power's are probably reacting to the Vizards. Knowing them they've gotten more powerful," he shook his head, "come on, lets get this over with before we become enslaved to a Kuchiki again."

"R-right," Hinamori said with a smile, walking quickly past him.

Neither saw the curtains move once more.

The bar was pulsing with life and not just from the bodies that were full in it. it seemed to be a combination of a strip club, a bar and a gambling house, though it was doubtful they were licensed to do anything but serve alcohol. Thanks to their cloths no-one gave them a second glance, at least not until they wanted them to. Gin nudged Hinamori and the two made their way to the bar. Lisa Yadomaru was putting her ambidexterity to a completely new use as she spun two bottles in her hands. Apparently the new lifestyle suited her. Her dark hair was still in a single braid that hung down her back much further now. Her shirt was low on the chest and high on the midriff while her skirt was borderline too short to be called such a thing. A pair of fishnets encased her thigh, the darkened bands at the top exposing a good inch of uncovered skin between them and the hemline of her skirt. The two made the way over to the bar.

It was a testament to Lisa's reflexes that she did not drop the bottles. Nimbly she served the crowd of men and turned to them, her cold eyes giving nothing away.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Information," Gin said.

"I meant to drink," she snapped in return taking and producing two orders before turning back to them, "well? Order or get out."

"I'll have a tequila sunrise," Hinamori said quickly, deciding to just play along. Gin raised an eyebrow, "he'll have a sex on the beach--though Ran's not here."

"There ain't a beach either," he said.

Lisa rolled her eyes but got the drinks, pushing them towards the two of them.

"So," Gin said, "we missed you during the last fight."

"Last I checked Soul Society said I wasn't really welcome," she said, "Shinji was a fucking idiot for what he did," she looked at them, "seem to remember you having something to do with that. I'm shocked they let you play 'good guy' again."

"Let is a strong word," he said with a shrug.

"Don't tell me you actually fought for something decent this time," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You ever been enslaved to a Kuchiki before?" he asked.

"I always thought Matsumoto would be good in bed," she said, "just never thought she'd be worth that," she pulled three more drinks out with speed that impressed even Gin before she nodded to a woman who stepped up to bar tend, "lets get this bullshit over with," she said coldly, "come on."

They grabbed their drinks as she walked off. Lisa led them through the room, navigating the masses without any problem. As they walked Gin's eyes swept over the room. He took in the sight of a mass of people but he picked out a few familiar faces. Love was at the DJ booth, his fingers working over a pair of records. Mashiro was sitting at a card table, her fingers nimbly dealing cards out as she entertained patrons. Her bodysuite had been swapped for a moderately more normal looking white romper but orange boots still encased her feet. Her orange scarf was newer and longer, polka dots splashing brightly over it. Lisa gave no-one a second glance as she led them to a narrow stairwell hidden behind a thick velvet curtain They walked up what seemed like an endless twisting staircase and through a heavy door, finally emerging onto the roof of the building.

Boxes of flowers were everywhere. A handful of tents made of bright patchwork fabric were filled to the brim with thick pillows. People lounged inside, smoking from narrow tubes that connected to artisan glass Hookahs. In one they could see Rose, his fingers teasing melodies from his guitar. Lisa led them to a quiet corner of the roof and turned, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them, obviously waiting for some kind of an explanation.

"You planning on attacking Soul Society anytime soon?" Gin asked.

"Gin!" Hinamori gasped.

"No," Lisa said, her voice cold and hard, "we're a little busy with our own problems at the moment."

It took a moment for her words to process. When they did though, Gin felt shock wash over him. The Vizards were all formidable fighters, capable of things that impressed even him. Killing Aizen without Shinji would probably have been impossible. Shinji had gotten him out of the First Division before it collapsed as well, destroying the door that would have killed him with a cero. But he had vanished after that, never appearing again. Gin had always just assumed he and the others had enough with Soul Society. Though he had only seen Shinji and Hiyori he had no doubt that more of the Vizards had survived the first battle. It seemed natural that they would find each other again and wind up doing something illegal, amoral and probably get away with it, doing it looking good as well. But the Vizards weren't the type to go looking for trouble, no the kind of trouble that involved actual fighting. From the way Lisa's eyes shifted though, Gin could tell that something was wrong. Something serious.

"What's going on?" Hinamori asked, surprising them both with the authority in her voice.

As she accepted her more violence-prone side, Hinamori's temperamental outbursts had lessened. Although when she was truly pissed off Gin knew that he and most of Soul Society tended to get out of the young Kido master's way. The occasions became rarer and rarer, replaced with moments when Hinamori would be eerily cool, cold and collected--and sound terrifyingly like the late Toshiro Hitsugaya. Lisa's eyes widened, though she had not interacted a lot with the girl she had thought was Aizen's slave, it she knew that she had _never_ heard that voice come out of her before.

"Man, this night just gets worse and worse."

They turned around to see a less than thrilled Shinji Hirako. His outfit had changed rather little, though Gin imagined it never would. He was dressed in grey pants and loafers, the only difference was his lack of a jacket and the fact he wore his white button down shirt open over an equally white t-shirt, the sleeves of his outer shirt rolled up past his elbows. He looked at the two of them with disdain, obviously not happy to have them there despite having saved both their asses multiple times. He walked over to them with deceptively laid back steps, joining them in their spot on the roof. To anyone else it would look like four people having a conversation. To anyone who knew the slightest bit about them though, it would be clear that what was going on was the beginnings of an epic, building destroying battle. Hinamori fought to keep her hands by her sides and wondered if she was going to destroy the gigai she was in trying to fight in the shoes she wore.

"What do you two want?" he questioned, his voice unusually serious.

"We're supposed to figure out if you all are a threat to Soul Society," Hinamori said looking at him.

"I told you we have bigger things to worry about," Lisa snapped coldly.

Shinji's eyes went over to her. She swallowed thickly at his glare and turned her head away, color darkening her cheeks. He looked back at the two of them, obviously not happy that Lisa had said anything.

"We're not a threat," he said, "get out of here."

"Wanna finish my drink first," Gin said with a wide grin, "come on."

Shinji watched them go. He heard murmurs of protest and looked over to see Rose coming towards them, his prize guitar in his hand. Rose had changed his appearance little as well. He still had the same rufffly shirt, the same black pants and shoes. He dropped the jacket for most of the time now that they lived in a warmer place. He looked at the two of them.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice low.

"Soul Society sent them," Lisa said looking as the two disappeared into the stairwell that led to the bar, "they want to know if we're a threat."

"Did you tell them what's going on?"

"I told them we had our own problems," she snapped.

"Great," Rose sighed, "now we're going to have to deal with the Shinigami _again_," he looked at Lisa, "why did you tell them anything?"

"I had to tell them something," she said defensively.

"Its only a matter of time," Shinji spoke, effectively shutting them up and turning their eyes to him despite the fact that his own orbs were focused on the city spread out below them, "they are going to find out what's going on. I'm surprised they haven't already, Soul Society must really be slackin."

"That's a good thing," Lisa said, "the last thing we need are Shinigami involved in this mess."

"Go downstairs," he said, "make sure they leave without finding out anything else."

Lisa nodded and turned, disappearing into the stairwell. Shinji lingered on the roof a moment longer before he walked to a different stairwell, unlocking it with a key he kept in his pocket. He walked down a flight of stairs to one of the apartments above the bar.

The room was dark and cool, deceptively peaceful even painted in the faint neon that came through the curtains. The only sound in the room was the labored breathing of its lone occupant. Shinji felt bile climb in the back of his throat as he realized the person who was supposed to be watching her was gone. Swearing he walked quickly over to the antique iron bed. Curled tightly in a ball under the thin sheet was Hiyori Sarugaki. Bandages wound around most of her torso as her body shivered as a fever twisted through her. Her pigtails had long since been taken out, her blond hair was matted to her head. Her fingers gripped the pillow weakly as she tried to fight the infection that had taken hold of her. Shinji grabbed a cloth from the stack by her bed, dipping it in the bowl of cold water that rested nearby. Ringing it out he set about trying to cool her fever, knowing that it would not help.

Hachi had been the first causality, it was beginning to look more and more like Hiyori was going to be the second.

Her fever clouded amber eyes opened, struggling to focus on him. He quickly lowered himself bringing their faces closer as her chapped lips and swollen tongue struggled to form words.

"G-ge-get out of h-he-re," she whispered.

"Not on your life," he said bringing the cold cloth to her forehead, "you just hang in there, I swear we're gonna fix this."

She gave a merciless, cynical smile, her eyes drifting shut once more. His hand tightened into a fist, balling the fabric of the sheets in his palm as he looked at her broken body. She was trapped in her gigai but he knew that her soul was just as damaged. Every time her condition improved, some new ailment would arise and rip the progress away. Two days ago she had been fine. Now she was slipping further and further away. Shinji looked at her and at the ceiling, knowing the others would hate him for what he was about to do. They had agreed the Shinigami shouldn't be involved, but if they could help her--he looked down at her as she whimpered and curled tighter around herself.

Throwing down the cloth he was using he turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He had to find Gin and Hinamori, he had to get Hiyori help. He couldn't loose another of the them and, no matter how selfish it was, he knew he could not loose _her_. Not after all they had been through, not like this. If Soul Society had something that could help her he was going to have to swallow his pride and earlier words and ask for help. Thankfully the two of them owed him favors. He walked into the main room of the bar, his eyes searching for the two of them. He walked over to where Lisa was working behind the bar.

"Where are they?"

"They left," she said, "what are you going to do?" she demanded looking at him as he turned and walked out, "Shinji!"

Ignoring the shout of his name he stepped onto the street, searching for any sign of the two of them. Instead of them though his eyes went immediately to another figure. He stood leaning against one of the pillars, his head bowed to the ground. He was dressed for the weather in long linen pants and a t-shirt, his hands tucked into his pockets. A hat covered his head and shaded his eyes which were on the ground but from the cruel smile that played on his lips, Shinji knew his presence was known. The main raised his head fractionally, his glowing eyes locking with Shinji's. The twisted smile widened as the man winked before he vanished with the dull sound of _Sonido_.

Shinji turned and ran down the street, his eyes looking for any trace of Gin or Hinamori. The last thing they did not need was the death of a Shinigami, no matter how much attention that would bring. As he ran he reached into his pocket and yanked out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial for Lisa's phone. The former Lieutenant picked up instantly.

"I spotted one, just outside," he said before she could start yelling. She did anyway, "yeah I went to check up on her--I know he's gone again! Damn it just make sure everyone is on alert. I'm going after Hinamori and Gin."

He hung up before the 'I told you so's' could start. There seemed to be some luck in the world because he was able to locate them walking down the street. The moment they heard him coming two things happened very quickly. Hinamori reached up and yanked the hairsticks out of her hair, chocolate waves tumbling down her back as she threw the ruby one to Gin and held the dark plum one herself. When they saw it was Shinji they relaxed fractionally, just for a second because a second was all it took for the hat wearing man to appear behind them, _Sonido_ making his movements quick. Gin's smile dropped as he looked at the man and then at Shinji.

"I'm guessing this is your problem?" he asked.

"One of many," Shinji replied, "I'm tellin you right now, whatever your plannin isn't gonna work."

Gin looked at the man and then at Shinji as though he had grown a second head. That seemed rather odd considering the man looked rather normal--of course the Spiritual Power coming off of him was anything but. However he was either rather weak or he was containing it very _very_ well. For a moment none of them moved, the four locked in a terrifying sort of stand off.

A gunshot broke through the night.

The people on the street began to scream and panic, like cattle who had been spooked. The hat wearing man looked at them, his teeth grinding in obvious frustration as people ran by. With another dull echo he vanished, leaving the three of them alone on the street. Shinji swore and looked at them.

"Come on, we have to get back to the bar!"

Gin nodded but Hinamori hesitated, her eyes searching for the person who had fired the gun. Again she felt that odd feeling, same as when she had been standing in front of the roof and watched the curtains move. Was it the same person? Amidst the chaos she stood perfectly still, her eyes searching out the person she knew was there. But the chaos separated them like a tumultuous ocean. She could no more see whoever had saved them then if she had tried to wave to Matsumoto back in Soul Society. Still, standing there she felt as though time had slowed, as though it was moving through some thick substance.

As though it was freezing.

"Hinamori! Focus!"

Yanking herself back into the present Hianmori spun around as time sped up again. She gave a curt nod to the two men and turned, running along with them back to the haven of the bar. They fought their way through the crowd, moving as fast as they could. It seemed that most of the patrons of _Le Masque Blanc_ as well as the surrounding drinking establishments were running from the gunshot, or running with the crowd that was running from the gunshot. Inside the deserted bar Gin slammed the door as Shinji locked it. Without the patrons they could see the rest of the Vizards clearly and if there was one thing that was clear it was that Hinamori and he were only fractionally more welcome at the place than the man wearing the hat.

"Well," Gin said, his voice light, "seems you aren't a threat to Soul Society after all," he looked at them, "so why don't you tell us about the ones who are?"

The Vizards traded looks before giving grudging consent.

Gin and Hinamori pulled up chairs and while she was grateful, Hinamori made a note to ask the Vizards about the person who had saved them. As Shinji began to talk her hand reached up and wrapped around the charm she wore, finding a familiar comfort in the feel of the cool object against her hot skin.

She was going to need it.

* * *

**Oh I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story!**

**I love hearing all your guesses on how Hitsugaya's gonna come in. But no-one's figured it out yet which, of course, makes it way more fun for me. But just wait, I promise its gonna be good!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**I write faster when people review. Did you see how fast the new chapter came out?**


	3. Chapter 3

"It all started, a few months ago," Shinji said, "when I got back from Soul Society the Arrancar were already gone. Well we found one of them," he continued, "what was left of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques anyway. What they did to him--" he stopped, "it was bad. Bad a precise. There wasn't an ounce of bone or Spiritual Energy on him."

"Grimmjow was always pissin people off," Gin said, "maybe he messed with the wrong person."

"Nope," Mashiro spoke, bringing all eyes to her as she fiddled with a playing card, "they took his Energy, Shinigami _and_ Hollow," she smiled as if she was stating nothing more than facts, "but only _after_ they separated him."

"Separated him? You mean they took his Shinigami and Hollow abilities at different times?"

"Yep," she said.

"Did you find Halibel or Neliel?" he asked.

"No," he said, "we didn't get a chance to look before the attacks began."

"Hachi died a month ago," Lisa spoke up, her voice cold, "Kensei managed to kill the thing that did it. We assumed it was some Shinigami who got out of control, maybe went rogue--or it was a left over idiot from Aizen's realm. But after he died--"

"The guy shattered," Shinji said, "he turned hard and white like stone and he shattered the second he hit the ground. The police thought a statue was dropped. Apparently none of the tests they did proved otherwise."

"What happened when Hachi died?" Gin asked.

"He disintegrated. Blew away like a Hollow. But not this guy."

"Why would someone attack you?" Hinamori asked, "even we don't go after you. Why would some people be attacking you?" her eyes narrowed as she looked at them, "what did you do?"

The Vizards traded looks, each looking guilty as sin. Well it was not like any of them hid being in trouble very well. Hinamori glared, feeling her fingers tighten into fists as she looked at them. Shinji had saved her but the rest of them, they had been nothing more than cowards hiding from Soul Society. A part of her remembered that she had been a coward too once, she had been a traitor as well. She probably would have stayed one too if not for the charm around her neck and the memory it represented. Even so, her heart wondered if one of them had come back, would it have kept Toshiro Hitsugaya alive? She knew that it was Aizen's fault he had died, she knew it with all her heart.

She still wished he was alive, every night she wished it.

Every day when she woke he was still gone.

It was odd that Gin had become her teacher, her friend and mentor. Odd because Hitsugaya and he had been at such odds throughout their careers together. Odd because she had once thought he had killed Aizen--though that was more ironic considering in the end he technically had. But he had been there through every hearing, every punishment, every subtle jab. He could still kill her and anyone else if the urge struck him but Hinamori had long since realized that underneath his psychotic murderous outside Gin had a bit of a soft spot. It seemed that soft spot was reserved for her and Matsumoto. Hinamori forced her hands to unball. It wouldn't do any good to let the past keep her from dealing with the present.

"Where's Hiyori?" she asked, realizing the pig tailed homicidal girl wasn't there.

"When that bastard shattered a piece of it caught her," Mashiro said, her voice turning serious, "she's upstairs but she's not doing well."

"She's sick," Kensei said, "we think those shards had something in 'em, something our bodies can't deal with. Maybe that's what got Grimmjow in the end, right now she's just sick but she might start to separate too. She needs help or she's--" he stopped, "she needs help."

Gin looked at was very _very_ wrong here. The fact that Grimmjow was dead was a troubling one but he was frankly surprised that he and Halibel ad survived this long at all. Nel on the other hand, well he had learned that if there was one thing she was good at besides pissing men in general off, it was surviving. Ulquiorra didn't count because Ulquiorra was a Kenpachi now--oh an he also happened to be dating a woman who could bring him back to life just as many times as he managed to get himself killed. Gin would have called it cheating but considering Orihime was technically on their side, he couldn't argue against the advantages that power brought.

But someone was playing God. Orihime might have had the power to defy whatever was actually ruling them but Gin had always known there was only a matter of time before someone new came along to try and be the next God. He was beginning to think that the emptiness that Aizen had spoken of was actually probably filled with a being that was highly frustrated and possibly insane, the guy probably didn't want to deal with all the knock off nutjobs running around the world that was created by him. But Gin had always known that they were going to have to deal with another god wannabe. He just didn't think it would have to be this fucking soon. Well he should have known by now that what he wanted the universe usually did the opposite of. Deciding to look into reverse psychology when he got back to the hotel, Gin looked at Shinji.

"How bad is she?" he asked.

"Bad," came the tight, serious reply--revealing that she truly was in bad shape.

"We'll contact the Court, see what we can do," he said, "if that doesn't work we'll get in touch with Orihime."

They made signs of accepting the deal. Obviously no one was thrilled with how everything was playing out. The Vizards did not want to be involved with Soul Society anymore than the Court of Pure Souls wanted to be involved in another war. But once again the choice was not really one to make. The fact was that the Vizards needed them and the Court needed to take care of the mess before it got out of hand and they were facing another Winter War. Of all the souls in any world, Hinamori and Gin probably didn't want that to happen more than anyone else.

"You two should go," Shinji said finally, "before more of them come."

"That guy from before was one of them," Gin said. Shinji nodded, "Hinamori," he held out his hand. Hinamori reached up and quickly pulled the dark ruby stick from her hair, passing it to him, "you go one way, I'll go another. We'll meet back at the hotel."

"Okay," Hinamori said, "where's the back exit?"

Minuets later Hinamori stepped into the muggy night, instantly wishing for the cold of the bar she had just left. Looking doubtfully down at her outfit she looked at the handful of drunk people who staggered around and realized that if she staggered a bit and half-closed her eyes she would blend perfectly with them. Hinamori sighed and began to walk. It was not that she had never been drunk, between Matsumoto, Renji, Kira and Hisagi she had begun to drink with the group of them and she had quickly learned that she was a lightweight when it came to sake. But while she had been drunk she had never been drunk in shoes that were quite so cumbersome or a dress that left so little to the imagination.

A trained warrior, Hinamori sense that she was being followed and it wasn't by the Vizards or Gin.

Two men were following her.

Hinamori glanced to either side. On one side was the man from before, his hat still pulled low on his features. The same wicked smile played on his lips as he walked. On her other side she saw a man with dark green hair, one eye focused on her. When he turned his head she saw that his eyes were two colored. Hinamori quickened her pace, her heart sinking when the men matched her increase in speed. Knowing she had to keep the innocent people safe and her abilities a secret, she walked off the crowded street and into the alley. They followed her there as well, standing in the entrance of the alley. She reached up to the stick in her hair.

Hinamori grabbed the dark plum hairstick, pulling it out of her hair. Instead of releasing Tobiume though, she used a feature that Urahara had built into the device just for her and her abilities.

"Lengthen," she ordered the stick, shifting her grip to the middle.

The stick obeyed her, lengthening into a staff. Though nowhere near as powerful as Tobiume in his Bankai, the weapon was far easier for combat situations than her pronged shikai. The two men traded glances before they focused on her. Hinamori shifted her feet, her eyes locking with their as she stood there waiting to see what they were going to do. The two men seemed unsure about something, they were hesitating. But these men had killed Grimmjow and Hachi in cold blood. Hinamori felt her grip on the weapon tighten. These men had spilled innocent blood.

They deserved to be punished.

Whipping the staff out she caught one in the shins and swept the other's legs out from under him. One fell backwards, one fell forwards as Hinamori spun the weapon around, catching one in his right eye, the other in his left thanks to the difference in the way they fell. She didn't blind them, just ensured their vision would be compromised for the next few days or so. She brought the staff back, holding the weapon so it followed the back curve of her arm. She surveyed the two who traded glances. Hinamori frowned and raised her eyes to see that a third figure had joined them. The two on the ground twisted their heads to look at him.

This one stood perfectly still. His cloths were completely black, a hooded jacket hid his features from her eyes. Her own narrowed. She felt something oddly familiar. This had to be the one who fired the gun and saved the red haired man earlier. Hinamori rotated Tobiume on the curve of her wrist, her eyes locking with where she assumed this man's to be. It was so hard to tell though. He was taller than her, significantly so. She could make out his basic proportions, a well proportioned--and probably muscled--form. The two on the ground seemed to be stuck their, either they trusted the man or they were afraid of him.

"Did you kill Hachi?" she demanded.

He gave no response. She didn't care. No response was the same as having some guilt given how the other two were reacting to him. Hinamori flipped Tobiume around, reversing the arc and bringing it to the man in a strike that should have hit him.

It didn't.

He dodged it with speed that made her eyes widen. If he used _Sonido_ it was the quietest use of the technique she had ever witnessed. The moment he appeared nearby she slid the staff in her grip towards him but he moved away easily, dodging her blow with effortless grace. His hood never slipped, his steps never faltered. The closest she ever came to landing a hit on him was when she lunged forward, swinging her staff around. Her leg brushed against his as he reached out and caught her weapon easily, removing it from her grasp with a tug that left her completely unharmed. Her wrist didn't even hurt as the weapon was removed from her grasp.

He threw out his wrist, the staff flying across the alley to slam into the wall with enough force to splinter the stones. Hinamori's eyes widened as she looked at her weapon before she turned back to where the man stood. His head turned to the two. As if receiving some silent order they vanished, their _Sonido_ echoing. Hinamori reached down to touch the necklace out of habit. Instead of the familiar charm, her hand touched nothing.

She gasped and looked down before her head flew up as she looked at the figure who had turned his back to her.

"Wait!" she cried, not caring what he had just done. Her voice broke the silence as his feet stopped dead, "y-you've got my necklace," she said. She saw his hand move, the charm shining, "here," she turned around, "you can just--"

She froze as he appeared behind her, his body close enough so she could feel the hem of his jacket against her bare back. Hand encased in black leather became visible as reached out and moved, draping the chain around her neck. She felt him clasp the thing, his fingers lingering at the nape of her neck, brushing against the length of her hair. Hinamori felt her body tremble at the feeling that was both alien and familiar, his Spiritual Pressure so odd she knew she'd never felt anything like it before that night. Already she had felt it twice, three times if she counted when she felt the odd feeling as she looked at the window. His hands vanished as the zipper of his jacket brushed her back as he moved away.

She turned around quickly, but half her knew that when she did he'd already be gone.

The problem was that he wasn't.

He was still standing there, his gloved hands by his side. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him. She knew he was looking back at her, though his face remained hidden in the confines of his hood. Hinamori looked at the ground where the two men had left after he had appeared and then to the wall where the lengthened hairstick that concealed Tobiume was embedded in the wall. Her eyes went back to him as one of her hands automatically grasped the pendant around her neck, her thumb rubbing against the familiar surface. She only did such a thing when she was nervous, at all other times she tried to keep as much distance between her and the charm as she could so that when she needed it it would be cool and comforting. Her eyes widened as he held out a hand. The staff slid out of the wall as easily as if he had been there to grasp it. It landed squarely in his palm. He made no move to make the weapon dance in his grip, as if he knew that to do such a thing would be disrespectful to the wielder. That was a rule written among the Shingiami, that wielding another's Zanpakto was an honor and something to be done only in the times of the greatest peril. Even Hisana had only wielded Senbonzakura once or twice.

The man only gently moved the stick over the back of his hand in a lazy arc, one part coming to rest just in front of Hinamori's chest. She looked from the weapon to him and back again. Her hand moved from the pendant to the weapon, gently touching the surface of the object. She had lost to him so easily. She had never seen anyone fight like that though, Shinigami, Vizard or Arrancar. Her hand wrapped around the object as she looked at him. For a moment they were connected by the plum shaded weapon, his gloved hand and her ungloved one. Hinamori felt her brow furrow as she felt the coolness of her weapon. Even as she gripped it the surface did not become warmer under her touch. She looked at the weapon and then at him. His hand released it suddenly, one end hitting the ground with a loud tap before Hinamori retracted the weapon into its small, compact form. All the while the man continued to stand there, as if he was waiting for something. She grabbed the length of her hair and twisted it up, sliding the ornament through the makeshift bun. Finally she lowered her hands and looked at her audience.

"Thank you for giving me my necklace back," she said finally walking forward. He stood still as she approached, still making no move to run like the other two had, "I need to go," she said after a moment.

Instead of answering he stepped to the side and motioned forward, as though extending some path to her. Hinamori felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the man, wondering why it felt as though an army of butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. The man had fought but she had the oddest feeling that he had saved her as well, though from what she wasn't entirely sure. She looked down as she walked past him, trying not to blush as she did. Hinamori felt the barest brush of leather against the shoulder that was opposite from him. She knew instantly it was from his gloves. With a gasp she spun around, looking for where he was but there was no-one in the alleyway but her.

Involuntarily Hinamori shivered, her arms wrapping around her at the sudden chill that seemed to have taken over her body.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Hinamori could not sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes the only thing she saw was that horrible image of Hitsugaya going limp. She knew what came next. she knew Hisagi would drag her away, he would keep her safe but she would have gladly stayed in that place with him. She knew he wouldn't have wanted her to die, no more than she had wanted him to go. It wasn't fair what had happened. For a moment though, when she realized why he did everything that he had done, she didn't think she had ever been happier in her entire life. She had known, somewhere she had to have known but she hadn't wanted to believe it--hadn't wanted to hope that it was true. But she knew it was.

Hitsugaya had been in love with her.

She had loved him too, she _knew_ she had and in the months after his death all the little thing she had never been able to see before had become frighteningly clear. Everyone seemed to know too! Matsumoto, Gin, Hisagi--even Hisana had known that the white haired guardian had been in love with her. But she hadn't seen it, she had been too blinded by Aizen, first by her love for him, then by her hatred of him. Hitsugaya had just always _always_ been there. She had stupidly assumed he always would be. No matter how stupid she was, no matter how badly she messed up he always cared about her. She just had never really known how much he cared.

She wished that she had. She wished she knew, that she had seen--that he had been there when she realized and not just dying in her lap. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to him. The Division had collapsed and they had found remains but whether they had been Hitsugaya's or Aizen's no-one had known. The remains were little more than dust thanks to the Division that had been dropped on them. She didn't know what burying him would really do though. Sending his body to the afterlife still meant that he was gone. That knowledge, it still hurt even after time had passed. She still didn't want it to be true.

But that man, the one in the black.

He had been too tall to be Hitsugaya. She was taller now too but it was impossible. And his Spiritual Power had been so _twisted_, like someone had distorted it from what it really was. The spot on her shoulder where he touched her still was cold, though she was sure by now that it was her mind and not the touch of a black gloved hand. He had attacked her but he had given her necklace back too. Hinamori didn't know why but she knew that was the man from the bar too, the one who had been watching from the window. But who was he? And if, by some chance he was Hitsugaya, where had he _been_ for all these years? Why had he stayed away from Soul Society?

"You should sleep."

Hinamori turned her head to see Gin laying on the twin bed next to hers, his hands behind his head. She swallowed and looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew that her Spiritual Pressure was fluctuating terribly. Hinamori rolled onto her back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and reaching deep inside herself for her Inner World. She had to talk to Tobiume. He had been there too, maybe he had seen something she had missed. When she opened her eyes she was in her Inner World. Tobiume was waiting for her. Her Zanpakto Spirit stood there, towering over her as _everyone_ tended to do. He was still dressed aristocratically, the haori she wore in her bankai on him. His chocolate hair was cropped short save for a few locks that were long and braided with dark green ribbon, ending in plum colored crystals. The color scheme was one she knew well, each color in her staff when she performed her bankai.

"Who was he?" she demanded, "why do I still feel so _cold_. Only Hitsugaya was like that."

"That Spiritual Pressure," her Spirit said, "that was not Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure."

"But--"

"Momo," he cut her off, "Hyorinmaru was not there."

"Are you sure?" she asked, desperate hope surging through her, "maybe he was just hiding from you--"

Her Zanpakto Spirit looked down. Tobiume and Hyorinmaru had a strange friendship but they were close none the less. Tobiume had always been trying to be as impressive as the massive dragon who tended to laugh his attempts off. But the two had always cared about each other--sort of like Captain Kuchiki and Renji did. When the Spirit had disappeared with Hitsugaya Tobiume had been just as sad as Hinamori had been. But he had hid it very well from her, happy that she had pulled out of her obsession with her former Captain. Hinamori bit her lip, knowing she probably sounded crazy and desperate, thinking that some black hooded man was Hitsugaya. Just because she couldn't see his face didn't mean that his features were those of Hitsugaya.

"Sorry," she said looking down, her teeth catching her lip.

"I know," her Spirit said, his hand laying on her shoulder, the warmth of the touch erasing the coldness, "I wish it too."

Hinamori sighed and lowered her eyes, looking at the infinite darkness beneath her feet. She raised her eyes towards the Spirit once more.

"Hinamori," he said, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what's going on," she said closing her eyes. When she opened them she was in the bedroom once more. Pushing herself up she hurried over to where her backpack was. She grabbed a pair of loose light pants and sneakers, yanking socks on her feet before she pulled them up and did the laces of her shoes. She dug through and found a black tanktop as well. Pulling it on she grabbed a light jacket that was more for modesty than anything else and the dark plum stick that was Tobiume. Yanking her hair up she slid it in place and grabbed the key to their hotel room.

"Hey."

Hinamori turned just in time to catch the phone Gin tossed to her.

"Thanks," she said slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She hurried out of the hotel. Since her time spent in Tokyo she had learned that being in a city had its advantages. This was not like Soul Society, people were still out, still moving and living and getting into heaps of trouble. It was hard to pick out the threads of people, of who could be the ones that she was looking for. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle herself and find the faint thread she was looking for. The only one she really knew as that twisted, cold one. Opening her eyes she picked a direction and began to walk. Her eyes roved around, each flash of black had her turning her head towards the person but each time it was not him.

Hinamori continued to walk her eyes scanning for any sign of them.

**

* * *

**

"Remind me again why _we_ have to do this?"

Hisana inwardly sighed and looked around the chaotic city. In her head Mizu no Kamisama let out a huff of frustration. Hisana knew why his temper was so short, she hated leaving Byakuya just as much as he hated leaving Senbonzakura. The difference was that Byakuya would be thankful that she had come back safely while Senbonzakura would probably beat Mizu within an inch of the poor Spirit's life. She was not the most understanding of his antics and any trouble they got in would be blames squarely on him by the pink spirit. The opposite was true about Hisana and her husband. The moment Byakuya went off Hisana was nothing short of a wreck. The last time she had asked Renji if his goal in life was to turn into a human coloring book and when Byakuya came home with a handful of superficial wounds she banished him to another room for a week and refused to have anything to do with him.

Marriage was not easy, marriage to a Kuchiki was even harder. The first two months they hadn't said anything negative to each other. Finally, Hisana broke down and called his hair noodles stupid to which her husband mildly informed her that her grinding her teeth at night was one of the most annoying sounds he had ever heard. Hisana did the impossible that day and made Byakuya Kuchiki show genuine, open anger. Of course the end result was them not leaving their room for two days. It was difficult finding a medium ground but they managed. Between two Zanpakto spirits that fought like children and a sister who happened to be dating a man they both had reservations about, they found a balance in the world.

Most of the time anyway.

Hisana turned down an alley and reached for the wrought iron fire escape. A sound behind her had her fingers pausing. Carefully she lowered her hand and turned around, not reaching for her Zanpakto. if this guy didn't want to fight she certainly didn't want to be the one to start another war. He was dressed completely in black, not an inch of skin showing. Hisana kept her eyes locked on his, inwardly she felt his Spiritual Pressure. It was chillingly cold. She could feel the power of a Shinigami and that of a Hollow inside it. Most of the time that power was blended--poorly--together but this guy, it was like vinegar and oil had been put together. They were both there but they were two distinct pulses, co-existing but completely separated. In all her years, in all the missions and research she had done she had never felt anything like this.

"Impressive," she said, "that's quite strange what's going on inside you."

He said nothing.

"I don't like to listen to myself speak," she said, "you clearly know who I am or you wouldn't be standing there like a lump so why don't you take your hood off so we can talk?"

She heard a dim sound behind her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at how predictable people were. She turned around, prepared to face a new person. Standing there was a man with dark hair and a wicked smile and glowing ruby eyes. Hisana's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He raised his head and locked eyes with her as Hisana swept his Spiritual Power. It was the same as the black hooded man, that odd pulsing harmony of Hollow and Shinigami. He walked forward, his steps slow and measured. Hisana turned so that neither had her back, making sure the black hooded man and this new one were both in her sight at all times.

"One of you had better start talking or I am going to start killing," she said.

"That is un-necessary," the dark haired man said, his voice oddly distorted, as though he was speaking through a mask, "it would be nothing more than a waste of both our times."

"Well," Hisana said with a shrug and a grin, "I get that enough back home," she looked between them, "why doesn't he talk?"

"That's not important," the man said with a cool curve of his lips, "I am the one you will be dealing with."

Hisana shrugged, if that needed to change it would not be hard to do. She glanced at the black hooded man and then at the other.

"I'm guessing he's not with you," she said, "odd since he's got the same strange Spiritual Power you do."

"Mmm," the man shrugged, "he's not with anyone," he looked at the black hooded man who gave the very distinct impression of being annoyed by him, "trust me when I say he will be nothing but a thorn in your side."

"One of many," she said, "for you as well, I'm sure."

The man's smile widened fractionally revealing a few things to Hisana's observation. This man was from nobility, or at the very least he had been married to a Noble. The fractional smile, the ramrod posture disguised as relaxed--this man had those un-natural techniques trained into him. Secondly he had no Zanpakto and given his bare arms it was either small and concealed somewhere on him or his reliance on the weapon was minimal. The latter of the two would make her life much _much_ harder. One thing was for sure, her sides were running out of room for all the thorns that were being stuck in them.

"So its you, that girl and the man," he said, "should we expect more visitors?"

"To where?" Hisana asked, "it seems you keep running into us."

"And what brings you to New Orleans?" he asked.

"You," she said with a smile.

Around the corner Hinamori pressed herself to the wall, trying not to feel too guilty for listening in on a conversation. She hadn't known that Hisana was here, nor that she was there to meet with the people who had been following them--the people who had killed poor Hachi and might be responsible for Hiyori's demise. Though she wasn't close with the girl, she liked her well enough and she knew Shinji really liked her. It seemed horrible that she would die, especially sick and wasting away. Hinamori bit her lip and pressed her cheek to the smooth stone, wondering if she should be running in the other direction. But the man in the hoodie was there. Instead she bowed her head and tried to focus her Spiritual Power on feeling his. It was the same twisted, cold, unfamiliar power. But it was cold--

"Thats enough" Tobiume's voice was low and harsh as he cut her off, "pay attention!"

Hinamori gritted her teeth, her fingers tightening into fists as she raised her head and looked at the wall. A dark shape caught the corner of her eye. She gasped and jumped, spinning around to face the hooded man. He stood there, perfectly still, his Spiritual Pressure no longer completely alien to her given how many time she felt it in the past day or so. She swallowed thickly and faced him, her eyes wide as she looked at the black figure. One hand reached up to grasp her necklace and she saw his head follow the path of her hand. Hinamori felt chills race across her body as he stepped closer, chills that had little to do with the Spiritual Pressure that she felt coming off him.

"W-who are you?" she whispered. He said nothing, "plea--" her voice was loud but she only got the first syllable out before the gloved hand was pressed against her mouth, silencing her as his head twisted to the side. For a moment she caught a glimpse of his neck, but only a glimpse let her know that he looked at least partially human, "I know you," she continued in a much quieter voice. His head whipped towards her, "I _do_ know you," she gasped, his surprised movement confirming her suspicion. His hand dropped completely to his side as he took a step back, "no--wait--" she took a step forward, "please don't go!"

Suddenly the dark haired man was in the center of the alley. A heartbeat later Hisana was as well. Instantly the two were in fighting stances, weapons out. The hooded man placed himself squarely between her and the two others, one hand extended in a distinct order for her not to pass. Hinamori looked at him and then at Hisana and the other.

"So," the man said coldly, "you brought another pair of ears."

"I brought nothing," she replied, "and if I did I would be well within my rights considering you brought another as well."

"I told you he is not with us."

"You have given me no reason to believe anything you say," she said, "and even if I did, he is not with us either."

"Well then I would say we have a problem," the man said cooly, "and a solution."

"Try it," Hisana said, her voice tight as she grasped the hilt of her blade, "see what happens."

"Perhaps I will," he said mildly, his eyes sweeping over the two of them, "another time perhaps," he added, vanishing with a dull echo.

"Damn it," Hisana swore softly, sliding Mizu no Kamisama back into her sleeve, "you," she walked over to the black hooded man, "start talking."

He said nothing. Hisana's hand curled upwards.

"Wait!" Hinamori cried. Hisana's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl, "what if he's injured?" the hood twisted as he looked at her, "are you hurt?" she asked. Slowly his head bobbed, "I can heal him," she said, "Kira's been teaching me."

"This guy is some kind of Vizard," she said, "you may be good but you can't heal a Hollow."

"Its okay," Hinamori said, looking at Hisana, desperate for her to leave the two of them alone.

After she had gotten out of the Fourth Hinamori and Gin had to be dealt with for their past crimes. Killing them was deemed a waste, as was imprisoning them. Fortunately Hisana Kuchiki needed something to do and putting them to work was something. Learning from a member of the Royal Guard was a difficult thing but Hinamori had learned everything she could. Despite the manner of how they had bonded, Hinamori still liked the woman. Hisana's eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of them. Finally she sighed and turned around.

"I'm going to send a report to Soul Society, you become a thorn and I'll do what I do to every other one, is that clear?" he nodded, the movement exaggerated by his hood. She walked off.

Hinamori looked at him as he faced her fully, still silent. Standing toe to toe it became even more apparent that he was taller than her--significantly taller than her. Looking up into the darkness of his hood she bit her lip and moved her hand forward. One of his reached out and gently caught her wrist.

"Where?" she asked.

He guided her hand into the confines of his hood. Hinamori looked down, respecting his privacy even though she wanted nothing more than to look and see who he was. Her fingertips touched cool skin before hitting a patch of ice that coated his skin. Underneath the layer she could feel an irregular ridge on his jaw. That was why he wasn't speaking--his jaw was injured. Hinamori took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing like Kira had taught her. She raised her other hand to the darkness of his hood.

"I have to hold your jaw steady once I melt the ice," she said, her hand slipping into the darkness as well.

Her fingertips brushed against something velvety soft. Blushing she realized it was his lips. She quickly moved her hand down and cupped the line of his jaw. Her brow furrowed as she directed the kido to her hands, the healing spell slipping through his defenses and beginning to work on mending his bones. It was difficult work, she was certainly not the best healer and he seemed to be naturally resisting her abilities. But she was stubborn and the bones began to knit together as she healed the injury that had kept him silent. He stood perfectly still under her touch, seemingly afraid to move from her touch. Hinamori focused on healing, her head bent with the effort. She could feel Tobiume's agitation, obviously this presence was familiar but who it was--it couldn't be. Finally she felt his bone smooth as her healing finished. Hinamori tentatively raised her eyes to where he was standing, her fingers pressed to his unusually cool flesh.

"H-hitsugaya?" she whispered his name, her voice tentative and almost afraid.

But of what?

She was more afraid that he would say she was crazy--or perhaps she was more afraid that it would be him and he had become what stood in front of her, this strange being with his odd Spiritual Powers. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she stood there with her fingertips pressed against his skin. She felt his jaw move, as if he wanted to say something but could not find the words before she felt it clench angrily. Before she could attempt to stop him he vanished, the quiet _sonido_ making her jump as her hands fell away. She found herself fighting to draw air in as she leaned against the wall, her Spiritual Pressure fluctuating like mad.

"Hinamori!"

Her cheek stung as Hisana slapped her across the face. She didn't realize that her name had been called for a good minuet by Hisana. Slapping was a last resort, one she was not keen on using. But it had worked, the younger woman was looking at her like she finally knew where she was. Hinamori raised a shaky hand to her cheek, looking at the violet eyed woman.

"Control yourself," Hisana said, "you'll attract every Hollow in the state if you keep doing that."

"S-sorry," she stumbled over the words, her entire body shaking.

"Whose the black hooded guy?"

"I-" she stopped, "I think he--" she looked over her shoulder, "I have to go talk to Shinji," she said spinning on her heel and taking off towards _Le Masque Blanc_.

Shinji had been the last one in the Division before it collapsed.

He had to know what was going on.

Hinamori raced all the way back to the bar, not caring who she knocked over as she stopped right outside the doors. It was closed, obviously, but she pounded the door anyway, accenting each strike with her Spiritual Pressure. Finally the door opened to reveal the one she was looking for. Hinamori gasped for air, her fists tight at her side as she looked up at him.

"Is Toshiro Hitsugaya alive?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright before you read this, there's a gorgeous piece of Shinji/Hiyori fanart that F1mordecai has dedicated to yours truly. Its beyond awesome! **

****

**ENCHANTABLE'S EASY GUIDE TO LOOKING AT FANART**

**1. go to Enchantable's profile.**

**2. click homepage**

**3. welcome to DeviantArt!**

**4. go to favorites**

**5. click on favorites**

**6. on left there is a folder labeled fanart**

**7. click fanart**

**8. Welcome to Fanart!**

**The piece is called "Rock On". Its awesome and full of ShinjixHiyori goodness.**

* * *

**  
**

"Is he alive?!" Hinamori cried desperately when he said nothing.

Shinji sighed but did not respond.

"H-he--" she stopped, pressing a hand to her mouth as her stomach rebelled.

Turning from him she raced to the back alley and emptied the contents of her stomach. She pressed her forehead to the cold stone, the world seeming to spin so much faster than it had been a moment before. She felt cold sweat on her brow, cold like the twisted Spiritual Power that had hit her. Hitsugaya was alive and he--he was a _Vizard_? One hand came up and grabbed the necklace around her neck. She had never thought that it was _Hitsugaya_ who gave it to her, she had assumed that he was dead. But he had given it to her--she didn't know how. And then he had disappeared once more. It had been years since AIzen died, since she thought he died and not so much as a word from him.

Why had he stayed away, why hadn't he come back?

"Hinamori."

Miserably Hinamori turned her eyes to Shinji. He motioned her forward. She pushed herself back and walked forward, her unsteady legs made far worse by the shoes that graced her feet. He led her into the bar, closing and locked the door behind him. Wordlessly he handed her a glass of water.

"He's alive," she said looking at the clear substance, her voice numb and echoing, "the man in the black--is that him?" Shinji nodded, "but Hyorinmaru wasn't there--" she began.

"He wouldn't be," Shinji replied and began to explain.

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

Shinji watched Gin head for safety and turned around, racing back into the rapidly collapsing building. Hitsugaya might have been dead, he heard Hinamori's screams, but he had known the white haired young man. Even if he hadn't no-none who fought Aizen deserved to have their remains confused with his. He found the boy's limp form, his sword nearby. Grabbing him Shinji through his body over his shoulder and grabbed the sword, using Sonido to escape from the rubble that was falling all around them. He reappeared in the old warehouse in Karakura Town where he had ordered Hiyori to meet him.

The moment the dust cleared from his eyes they widened. Hiyori was not alone, the rest of the Vizards were standing there, each looking a mix of guilty and angry. Hiyori had one sandal off, obviously ready to beat him but when she saw who he was carrying the sandal fell from her grip, hitting the ground with a small sound. The rest of them stared, obviously shocked at the body he carried. Shinji knelt down, lowering him to the ground. He could still feel the blood on his shoulder, that feeling more jarring than any of the superficial wounds he carried. The body was old but, then again, Hitsugaya had always been cold. He looked at the Zanpakto he held in his hands, the blade of the Ice Guardian. He had witnessed the last Heavenly Guardian, a very long time ago but their blade had been different then this one.

"He's dead," he said, because something needed to be said.

"Why is he here?" Lisa snapped looking emotionlessly down at the boy and then at him.

"I couldn't leave him to be confused with Aizen," he said, "the Division was collapsing," he looked at the body and then at them, "the last Guardian lived much longer."

"Well this one saved us--"

"No," Shinji said, "Gin and I killed Aizen," he looked at them, "that wasn't why he was here," he looked at Hachi, "could you bring him back?"

"Yes," Hachi said, "but what I would bring him back as--" he looked regretfully down at the young man, "my abilities have been changed by what I am," he looked at him, "he would not be as he is.

They stopped as Hyorinmaru began to glow. Shinji put the sword down as it continue to glow brighter and brighter, the blade turning white hot. Shinji felt waves of Spiritual Power coming off the blade, though it should have been impossible given the death of its wielder. He looked at the blade and then at the Vizards, feeling the Spiritual Power surge further as the sky began to darken.

"Hachi!" he roared.

The Vizard clapped his hands together, gold light containing the body. The weather changed as the Vizard focused his power on the shield.

"Heal him," he said, "we can't have him with a shield like this forever."

Hachi nodded and bowed his head. When he became a Vizard his powers had received a substantial increase as well. He had been able to recreate and resurrect the shattered Tsubaki for Orihime Inoue. It helped that Hitsugaya was there and that Hyorinmaru was as well. The Zanpakto of the air and ice guardian was throwing off a substantial amount of Spiritual Power. Hachi frowned. His own power was being directed, directed towards his injuries. He had planned to start with the superficial ones but his power was being _guided_ towards the one that had killed the boy. His eyes flew open as he watched the wound heal from the inside out, the damage repairing seamlessly. But that was not the only thing that happened, as soon as that occurred his power was spread across Hitsugaya's entire body as Hyorinmaru landed directly on his chest. The white hot sword did not burn him so much as it seemed to melt into his body, disappearing into it.

Then the boy began to grow.

Hachi stared as Hitsugaya's body began to lengthen, his features maturing as his hair lengthened, soon becoming long enough to brush his shoulders and then continuing to grow. It was as if the centuries it would have taken the boy to mature were occurring before their eyes. The pulsing Spiritual Pressure that was coming off Hyorinmaru began to come from Hitsugaya's body itself. Hachi frowned as his power seemed to be not augmenting the power from the sword but existing within his body itself. They all stared as bone armor began to spread over the man's skin, plates that would provide a shocking amount of protection against any weapon they came against. The bone spread up over his face, molding and changing shape as well. A skeletal outline of the form he usually wore when he was in his bankai began to web over the armor, spreading from his shoulders and pushing the limit of Hachi's shield.

The Spiritual Power pulsed once, twice and then began to emit steadily from the body. The Vizards each knew their Spiritual Power was blended, Shinigami and Hollow but they could feel the two completely separate in Hitsugaya's body, as if someone had taken what they were and gone one step further. The armor began to retract, vanishing into itself. Finally even in the confines of Hachi shield all that was left was a much older, much more powerful Toshiro Hitsugaya. Above the head of the man, they all traded looks, painfully aware of how much everything had just changed.

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Hinamori shouted.

"There'd be no point," Shinji said, "we didn't think there was anything like him in the world until these attacks started. Even so, its not like Soul Society would have stood for such a thing--"

"He's a hero!" she cried.

"So were we all, once," Shinji said, "doesn't change the fact he's not like the boy you knew."

"I don't care how he looks!" she continued.

"Its more than that," he said, "he's different now. The Toshiro Hitsugaya you knew is dead. He knows it too, that's probably one of the reasons he stayed away from you for all this time--"

"I have to talk to him," she said getting to her feet, "tell me where he is."

"I don't know," Shinji says, "he comes and goes," he crossed his arms, "he was here earlier, he could be here in five minuets or in three months."

"I just healed him!" she shouted, "i felt the ice on his jaw, I know that was him. I've seen him three times already."

Shinji looked down. Hinamori felt her stomach twist as a horrible thought occurred to her.

"D-does he not want to see me?" she asked, her impassioned voice waning, hesitation making her words tentative. Shinji gave no reply, "o-oh," she stumbled over the words, disappointment curling through her like a living thing, "I-I should have--" she looked away, her eyes stinging, "I didn't think--" she bit her lip, "I'll go back--I should go back to Soul Society--" she stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm going to request a return to Soul Society," she looked at her necklace, "I-I have to go."

Shinji nodded and watched as she hurried out into the night, trying desperately to fight the tears in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Guess who!"

Ulquiorra Cifer fought a smile down at the pair of hands that clapped over his eyes as his girlfriend cheerily asked the question. He could feel a lock of long hair tickle his shoulder as she giggled behind him. Defier of the Gods or no, Orihime was not the best at secrecy or combat. With a quick movement Ulquiorra had swept her off her feet and into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck instead of covering his eyes. Orihime laughed brightly and pressed her lips against his.

"You're no fun at that game," she said.

"You're just the only one who would dare do such a thing," he told her.

"Well I _am_ rather brave," she replied kissing him more deeply, "and I have a long weekend from school."

"Do you?" he smiled down at her.

"Would you two stop making out here? People come here to eat, not watch you two do _that_."

Orihime turned her head, a smile on her lips. It was kismet that Ulquiorra had taken her to the eating house he and a few other Kenpachi favored, only for her to discover that the proprietor of the institution was none other than the man her brother had become. He was called Kakei Ueda now, but Orihime would have recognized that warm smile anywhere. He had the same black hair and her twilight grey eyes. He even had a girlfriend now, a young woman called Sayuri who she had a feeling he was going to be marrying soon. He had been nice and friendly but he hadn't remembered her--in fact he had not known of their connection until she burst into tears halfway through the meal. He still did not remember her, not completely but he was so instinctively her brother that it was impossible for her not to see him as such. He even reacted with disdain to Orihime making out with Ulquiorra.

When trying to decide on his name after his Soul Burial and rebirth in Soul Society Orihime had just called him Kenpachi, his title, until they figured it out. She had confessed that she still thought of him as Ulquiorra, even if he was different and then apologized for it. He had decided to keep the name, confessing he thought of it as his own. It was easier that way, especially since though she was fine with dates and information Orihime was horrible with remembering people's names. Like the rest of the group, Soul Society had become a bit of a second home to Orihime. Her powers were still asked for every so often but when she came she spent far more time in the thriving world of Rukongai than she did in the Court of Pure Souls.

"Sorry," Orihime said, embarrassed, "how are you?" she asked brightly.

"Fine," Kakei replied

"Did you ask Sayuri to marry you yet?" she asked. He shook his head, "Kakei!" she cried, "I want to be Auntie Orihime soon."

"I-we--" he stumbled over the words, "one thing at a time!"

A merry ring jangled out of the bag slung across Orihime's shoulder. Sighing she pulled the thing onto her lap and dug through its contents, her fingers locking around the phone. She inspected it and frowned, wondering why Gin Ichimaru of all people would be calling her. She pulled open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hi Gin," she said, "what's going on?"

"I need you to come down to New Orleans," he said.

"Huh?" she frowned and pushed herself off Ulquiorra's lap, moving outside the restaurant, "what's going on?"

"Hiyori's injured," he said, "its like nothing we've seen and Hachi's dead. We need your powers."

"Okay," she said, "I'll be down as soon as I can."

She closed the phone and walked back into the bar. The two men looked at her quickly, their eyes showing nothing but concern. Orihime slipped the phone back into her pocket, hating to worry them. She had gone out on smaller missions but to do something like this, to go so far, she knew she could do it but she knew they would worry about her. She looked at the two of them and took a deep breath.

"I have to go to New Orleans and help Gin," she said.

"I'm coming with you," Ulquiorra said instantly.

"You can't come with me," she said looking at him, "you're not a Shinigami, Soul Society wouldn't allow it."

"Regardless of what Soul Society will or will not allow I am coming with you," he said, "Call Ichimaru and inform him that we will both be down there."

Orihime nodded and pulled out her phone, relaying the message.

"Alright I'll see you and Mr. not-an-emo-anymore soon," Gin said closing the phone and looking at the black haired ex-Royal Guard member standing there, "done," he said.

Hisana had come to his room after Hinamori left, waking him up with a blast of water. He had been stunned to see her and then instantly confused as to why he was stunned. Of course she would have been sent to make sure they didn't screw everything up until she said that was not why she was there, only that it had something to do with the enemy they had been told about. Since no-one was supposed to know she was there yet she had him call Orihime down, how she knew Hiyori was injured he had no idea but it provided a good excuse.

"Good," Hisana said, knowing whoever Soul Society sent would do a crap job healing anyway.

They both turned as the door opened.

Gin frowned, his eyes opening in outright concern as he looked at Hinamori. Sweat was stark on her skin, her eyes were filled with tears that spilled steadily down her cheeks and her bottom lip was bloody where she had bit it holding back her sobs. She took one look at Gin and Hisana, her features crumpling as she raced forward, throwing her arms around her teacher's body. Still not used to being hugged by anyone but Rangiku, Gin forced his arms around the quaking girl as she reduced his shirt to tissue, sobbing loudly against his chest. She was hysterical, her sobs echoing around the small room. Gin looked over at Hisana who was obviously concerned by her behavior.

"Hinamori," he said, his voice gentle but firm, "what is it?"

"H-h-Hitsugaya--" she blubbered, each syllable punctured by sobs, "h-he-he's a-a-live and he-he's here!" she wailed, "b-but he wants n-nothi-ing to d-d-d-do with me-e!"

"He's alive?" Gin stared at the shaking crown of her head. Miserably she nodded, still sobbing. He looked up just in time to see the door close in Hisana's wake, "hold on," he said groping for his phone, "lemme call Ran."

As Gin dialed Ran for advice Hisana walked out into the night, zipping up the edge of her jacket. It took her a few minuets of running to get to _Le Masque Blanc_ but she made it. She opened the lock without much trouble and walked inside, locking it behind her once more. She _Shunpoed_ up to the upper floors, searching out the confusion of Hiyori's Spiritual Power. Pushing open the door to her room she saw her curled on the bed, Shinji standing over her. Her eyes swept the room before they locked with the former Captain's.

"Orihime Inoue's been summoned," she said, "her Spiritual Power's destabilizing fast," she added looking at the woman.

"I know," Shinji said.

"its alright for now, when it fluctuates more I can stabilize it," she said walking over to him, "you don't seem surprised to see me."

"I knew the Guard would stick its nose in this," he said.

"Murderous, advanced Vizards? Yes," she said, "we would stick our noses in this," she looked at Hiyori and then at him, "you know them?"

"Only by what was done to them," he said, "and by what they did to us."

For a moment they were quiet, save for the sound of Hiyori's labored breathing.

"Is Toshiro Hitsugaya alive?" Hisana asked finally.

"Yes," he said looking at the shaking form of the young woman.

"I need to know if they have a Heavenly Guardian on their side or not," she said.

"I can't answer that," he said.

"They don't," a cool voice replied.

Hisana turned her head to see the hooded man leaning against the wall. She turned from Shinji and Hiyori and walked over to where he stood, her eyes sweeping his form for any sign of a weapon. He stood there completely still but she knew his eyes never left hers. It was a peculiar thing, that sort of stillness, as if every muscle was waiting for the proper moment to spring into action. She knew that it was a hard thing to do, to be completely still before an attack. She looked up at the confines of his hood.

"Take off your hood," she said, "I need to verify its you."

"That's not important," he replied.

"Actually it is," Hisana said, "I need to verify that you are who you say you are or I'll have to assume you're a liar _and_ a scum-bag. Take off your hood."

He sighed, as if it was the most foolish thing he had ever been asked to do. Hisana didn't care. She put her hands on her hips and waited, knowing that he was going to have to do it eventually. Finally a gloved hand reached up and pushed the darkened fabric away from his features. Hisana raised an eyebrow, looking at the man in front of her. Her eyes inspected his form as his eyes locked with hers, cool and confident. Hisana gave a brief nod of confirmation and turned around. She saw his elbows move to replace the hood and turned, throwing her knife out. It spun through the air and pinned his hood to the wall, ripping the fabric. As he was pinned there Hisana drew back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Welcome back, you 'heavenly' scum-bag," she said grabbing the knife from his hood and wrenching it free before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Hitsugaya looked at Shinji.

"By the way," Shinji said, "Hinamori knows your alive."

"You were not supposed to say anything," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah, I didn't," Shinji said, "she figured it out on her own."

* * *

**Yep, that was Hitsugaya...who's different and doesn't want Hinamori to know who he is! **

**Why is he so powerful? **

**Why is he back? **

**Lots of questions, answers are coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was an odd, but predictable, thing that the Royalty of Soul Society had adapted to the needs of the people. Travel between the realm of the King and that of the rest of the world was a far easier, albeit no less pleasant, thing. Therefore it was unusually frustrating for Hisana that the person they had sent bore no outward sign of the trip, looking supremely coiffed. Fortunately Hisana knew she looked every inch as haughty and impressive as they did, one of the many graces of being married to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hisana," the Guard said with the barest incline of her head.

The woman was not a stranger, though Hisana wished with all her heart they had sent someone else. Long blond hair spilled over her shoulders though a good deal of it was twisted intricately around the crown of her head. Calm eyes the color of emeralds looked at her with an iciness that Hisana knew she deserved. The white robes that fell around her body were impressive--or would have been to one who had not worn them before. Still it was a struggle to meet her eyes squarely, this woman who had put faith in her.

Who Hisana had betrayed.

Kirio Hikifune looked at Hisana with the same disdain most of the Guard did. Hisana did not blame them. She knew her decision to abandon what most worked their entire lives to achieve was a confusing one. Hisana had chosen her family, her husband and his crazy relatives and her sister over them. It did not matter. Every party, every meeting with the Elders, every second of frustration in her duties as Lady Kuchiki, Hisana still did not regret choosing him over them. She would make the same choice without a second thought. But the Guard did not agree, especially Kirio who had told Hisana she was wasting her potential being a communicator between the two realms. Hisana had a feeling a good deal of the missions she was sent on courtesy of them were thanks to Kirio and the thought the equally stubborn woman could change her mind.

"Why was I not informed of Toshiro Hitsugaya's existence?" Hisana demanded fixing Kirio with her gaze.

"It was not deemed prudent to your mission."

"Not prudent?" Hisana demanded, her voice heavy with disbelief, "you sent me to go and figure out what these people want and the fact that a Heavenly Guardian with questionable loyalties might be on their side is not considered _prudent_?"

"No," Kirio said, her voice laden with ice, "it was not. If that is all--"

"They aren't going to negotiate with me," she said finally, "much less with you. I need more information. I need something you all deem prudent, something I can use to deal with them."

"You have everything you need," Kirio replied, "complete your mission and return home."

She vanished without another word. Hisana felt her nails bite half moons into her palms as she looked at the empty space. She should have found a way to refuse when they told her what she was going to be. They had let her go--they had released her from her duty only to pull her back in. She hated the meditating, the sickness that followed, the absences from her home it was all horrible. And of course when she got back she would have to deal with the Elders and the one duty that she had yet to perform. That inexcusable shortcoming on her part in their eyes and the one thing she knew she would never be able to get out of:

She had to have a child.

The Elders were desperate for an heir, the family was--everyone but her husband was. His own mother died in childbirth and he could not bear the thought of loosing his wife, especially not in the same way. Her own duties kept her on her toes enough without a little one running around. Despite the Elders wishes they had done things to help prevent a pregnancy. But their time was running out. There had never been a Lady Kuchiki with a Bankai before. Though it was not a guarantee she and Byakuya had always been good at defying the odds. The Elders were praying that she and her husband would produce a generational heir, someone who could take over in both Captaincy and Lordship. The Elders had even taken to speaking to her in private and asking if this was a 'problem' on her part or on his. Hisana did not think her face had ever been so red.

She did not understand why the world could not let them have a moment's rest. If Isshin hadn't been an idiot, if he hadn't had a son who happened to have met her sister--could things have been different? Could they have taken the good instead of the mixed bag? Would the worlds be more separate? Or would all of this have happened anyway? Hisana sighed and looked over at Mizu no Kamisama materialized without command, as he was sometimes prone to do when he was particularly worried or upset.

"What is it?" Hisana asked turning to face him, "I know what she implied and I am not doing it."

"Fair enough," he said, "I say we make it _look_ like we did it."

"He'll see through it," Hisana said.

"Not if we do it right," he said, "in fact, he doesn't have to 'see' anything. He just has to think it."

Hisana nodded absently and walked to the door as Mizu vanished. She walked to where Hinamori and Gin were staying and knocked on the door, opening it easily when there was no response. She looked at the lone figure on the bed, torn between silence and words. Hinamori was sitting there, her knees pressed tight to her chest as her arms hugged them. Her forehead was pressed into the gap between her knees. Thankfully she was not crying, knowing her though Hisana imagined she had cried out all her tears. She walked forward, making sure Hinamori heard her approaching. The girl raised her head and looked at Hisana, her eyes still wet with tears.

"They won't let me go home," she said, her voice choked.

"No," Hisana agreed, "they will not, not when you are useful here."

"Useful?" she questioned, "useful?!" anger shone in her eyes, never a good thing when it came to Hinamori, "Hitsugaya doesn't want anything to do with me! Unless you want a war I should just--I should go home."

"Hinamori," Hisana touched the younger woman's hand, "let me tell you something I learned through much experience. Men are idiots. I'm sure Rangikue's told you the same thing. Hitsugaya is a man and, therefore, he is foolish, especially when it comes to women and even moreso when it comes to _you_." Hinamori stared, "look at all the stupid things Gin has done for Rangiku."

"He wouldn't even say a word to me," she whispered, "not even 'hi'," she looked sadly at the necklace on her chest, "even when I healed his jaw. Shinji said--"

"Said or implied?" Hisana asked.

"Implied," she mumbled.

"Listen to me, he cares about you or Soul Society would have let you come back. Now I need your help for something. Its part of the mission but you are going to have to focus," Hinamori swiped at her cheeks and forced her knees down, looking at Hisana calmly, "you're going to have to look like you were attacked."

"Huh? Why?"

"Hitsugaya's loyalty is questionable. We need to ensure he sides with us."

"You want me to lie to him?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes."

Hinamori stared. Just when she thought the night could not possibly get any worse, it had. The Royalty obviously suspected that Hitsugaya would become a problem. Now Hisana thought that if she pretended to be hurt he would be on their side. Even if her heart fluttered at the thought of her being the reason he was on their side, she couldn't lie to him. She had hurt him so much before, she knew that she would do her best not to do so again. Even if she did somehow hurt him worse, she was not going to do it willingly.

"No," Hinamori shook her head, "I won't do it," frustration shone in Hisana's eyes, "I'm not going to lie to him, not ever again," she scooted off the bed.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Even if he doesn't want to talk to me, I know he will," she said zipping up her jacket, "I'll go ask him."

She hurried out of the room as Hisana bit back her protests.

**

* * *

**

His body moved methodically up and down, his gloved palms pressed flat to the floor beneath him. He felt each muscle move, contract and respond to the weight of his body as he lowered himself before he pushed himself back up. All the while the scar just to the side of his heart seemed to ache as if some invisible force pulled at it.

Did hers ache as well?

Gritting his teeth Hitsugaya struggled to maintain the methodical speed of his movements. Not too fast--if anything a bit too slow as his muscles tore to make way for the new tissue. Up and down, in and out. It was a matter of breathing, of listening to his heart, of making sure the two worked in perfect harmony together. His fingers tightened against the wood as he lowered and raised himself again, his eyes never leaving the ground that came closer and then went further from his nose. He had no business wondering about Hinamori's scars, no more than she had business knowing he was there. Why did she have to come here? Why did Soul Society have to stick its nose where it didn't belong? Had they not learned anything?

"You know, I didn't believe her when she said it but I gotta admit I'm impressed. I didn't think you could come back from a collapsed building."

Hitsugaya's movement's stopped as he raised his head. Gin Ichimaru leaned in the doorway, looking for all the world like he belonged there. He pushed himself up. Now they were about the same height, perhaps Gin was a bit taller but not by more than an inch. Ruby eyes swept over his form as the man he had considered his rival once examined him. Gin was dressed ordinarily, normal cloths for a normal gigai. He was back with Soul Society. He probably kept Rangiku warm at night. Probably continued to train Hinamori. Despite the ease at which he had beaten her Hitsugaya could see the massive improvement in her fighting, especially in her basic combat skills. He was silent, waiting for the other man to continue to speak as he knew he was prone to do. But no words fell from Gin's lips, no inquiries to why Hitsugaya was taller, wiser, more powerful--nothing. He just looked at him, his expression giving away nothing and reminding Hitsugaya just how incredibly frustrating it was to deal with him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice cool. Gin shrugged, "speak or--"

"Or you'll what?" Gin asked, the opportunity far too good to pass up, "freeze me?" he walked over to the window and peered out before turning to Hitsugaya, "here I was thinking you weren't declaring a side."

"I have no patience for 'sides'," he replied dismissively. Gin opened his phone and studied the words written on it. Hitsugaya pretended not to care, "you changed them enough to know how little they matter."

"I always had one," Gin said with a shrug, "keeps things simpler."

"Simple," came the dull echo.

Gin steeled himself, knowing something was about to happen. Sure enough with a dull echo of _Sonido_ he found himself inches from Hitsugaya, the younger man's hand almost right at his eyes. His fingers were clawed, wicked translucent white that seemed smooth as ice. Plates covered his fingers, wrist and forearm disappearing under the sleeve of his arm. They overlapped but for the life of him Gin could not see an inch of skin under them. One movement and his eyes would be popped like grapes. Gin looked past them to Hitsugaya. The boy's eyes were not the same blue green but a fiery, angry red that glowed brightly with anger.

"You call this 'simple'?!" he roared, his voice shockingly clear, the barest distortion on it.

Gin stared. he had watched Aizen create the Arrancar and he had dealt with the Vizards but he had never, in all his years, seen something like this. He could feel the powerful but distinct Spiritual Powers that existed inside the former Captain, swirling and dueling but never mixing. Two perfect opposites that seemed to be locked in perfect harmony. Gin turned his head from his eyes to his claws, deciding if it was worth it to get Shinso out and show the idiot that he was not as all-powerful as he seemed to think. Just when his hand dropped to where he was concealing the weapon the door flew open.

"Stop it!"

They both turned to see Hinamori standing there, horror written all over her features. As soon as she had shouted her hands had flown up and covered the shocked gasp that came from her lips. The angry ruby of Hitsugaya's eyes vanished as the claws retracted, though the plating remained on his skin. Gin raised a hand in greeting but Hinamori was clearly far too stunned by Hitsugaya's appearance to acknowledge him.

It was not just how she had found them, it was everything for Hinamori. He had been taller in the hoddie but out of it it was far more jarring to see. His features had matured and sharpened, no trace of boyhood anymore. His hair was white and unruly still but it suited him more somehow. After the red vanished his eyes were the same sharp blue-green that she had always found beautiful. His hand dropped to the side and he pulled it behind him, as if he was ashamed of the plating that covered it. The transformation was so arresting, so different that she could not help but remember Shinji's words.

_The Toshiro Hitsugaya you knew is dead_

But it couldn't be. He looked so much like Hitsugaya. Even the instinct to listen to her--or at the very least to react to her, it was the same. But one foot shifted, just enough so she knew he was about to run. Panic blossomed inside her. If he ran and she had nothing to tell Hisana then she'd find a way to trick him again. She looked desperately at Gin who immediately clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulders. Disgust showed plain on Hitsugaya's features as he looked over at Gin, feeling the sharp point of Shinso squarely in his spine, enough that he knew the blade had broken the skin.

"What is it?" Gin asked looking at Hinamori.

"Hisana thinks you're going to fight against us," Hinamori blurted out.

"We were just having this conversation," Gin said with a grin. Hitsugaya glared, "I'll let you two take it over," Shinso went a fraction deeper in warning before Gin concealed the blade and walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"H-Hitsugaya--" she could barely speak. Did his voice sound different? Was he going to say _anything_? She half wished that someone would attack them so he would at least react instead of just standing there with his hand behind his back, "Are you--" she stopped, hating herself for asking such a thing. It was the first time she had seen him in so long and the only thing she could think to say to him was 'are you going to try to kill us?' Maybe he should. Taking a deep breath and feeling her cheeks burn she looked up at him, "are you alright?"

Hitsugaya stared at her. It was incredibly odd to see her shorter than him, especially now. He had known that one day he would be taller than her but still, he had not thought their height difference would be that stark. He had taken note of her when they were fighting but the stillness in the room made all the little things he had failed to notice stark. Her hair was gathered into two pigtails like she had worn when they were much younger and he could see the chain of her necklace glimmering at her throat. She had matured as well, not as much as he had but all the same, it was odd to see her looking like that. Words seemed unable to fight past the block in his throat. Seeing her there alive and well--he had been half terrified that despite her promise to be okay she would crumple. But she had not, even though her eyes bore signs of tears she stood there, looking at him with her gaze unwavering. He saw the bottom of her lip catch between her teeth as she looked at him, nervousness in her eyes. Still his words seemed to fail him as he looked at her.

"Are you going to attack us?" she asked. He shook his head, "okay," she said taking a step backwards, "I, um, i should go," she said, her hand fumbling for the doorknob.

Suddenly he was behind her, close enough for her to feel the coolness of his body. She felt his hand cover her own, his fingers lingering against the softness of her skin. His hand was calloused, familiar though she knew by now it would eclipse her own palm. Her eyes locked with his before he bent his head, his lips close enough so she could almost feel the cool softness against the shell of her ear. His breath ticked her, shivers lacing down her spine.

"Momo," he breathed her name, his voice deeper than she remembered but every inch as powerful, "get out of here."

"H-Hitsugaya?" she turned her head, her cheek brushing against his, "what are you--"

"Its not safe," he whispered, his hand opening the door. She found herself out of the room abruptly.

Hinamori stood on the other side of the door, shaking like a leaf, somehow hot and cold all at the same time. She pressed her back against the wood, the dull echo of her heart pounding in her ears. Her fingers came up and clasped the necklace, seeking comfort in its warmth. She leaned her head back, pressing her skull to the smooth wood of the door and letting her eyes drift closed. It wasn't safe, why not? When had their lives ever been 'safe'? But he hadn't talked, not except to whisper to her. She took a deep breath, trying to stave off her shattered nerves. Her hand continued to tingle, as if someone had imprinted his touch. Her eyes drifted downwards to the skin. She raised her hand to see a fine lattice of ice coating the place where his fingertips had touched.

It was one of the things they had done when he had first learned to control his strange gift. Weapons and power were fine things, useful things but he knew she loved delicate things. He had created the most fantastical things out of ice to surprise her with, though he always denied they were for her. Hinamori smiled at the flower that decorated her hand for a fraction longer before slowly melting away, the ice fine as spun sugar. She cradled her hand to her chest and looked at the door. He had touched her but he had only spoken the barest whisper, as if he was not allowed to speak to her. Hinamori took a deep breath and pushed herself away, resolving to get to the bottom of it.

On the other side of the door Hitsugaya pressed his back to the wood and his hand to his forehead, trying and failing to control the terrible guilt that seemed to course through him.

"Momo," his fists clenched, his voice low, anger and worry laced in his tone, "why did you come here?"

* * *

**Its a bit short but i wanted to give you guys something after the hiatus.**

**Next chapter will be out soon. Promise there's gonna be more explanation but I want the suspense to work with the story.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so its a bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this going again. Sorry I didn't update before I took off but here you go!**

* * *

The bar was deserted as Gin walked over and gratefully sank into a chair, leaning his head back against the leather and allowing his eyes to close fully. It had been a while since he had been so thrown off--and by Toshiro Hitsugaya no less. He thought he would have dealt with it better as opposed to now where he felt like he wanted nothing more than the world to stop reeling. One of his hands remained locked around Shinso, like a child taking comfort in an old familiar toy. Gin didn't care, he wasn't going to use any of his power until he was far _far_ away from the place.

The sound of footsteps was not enough to get him to open his eyes and raise his head, nor was the familiar feeling of spiritual power. The footsteps came close to him and Gin allowed one eye to open, though it was hardly necessary, he already knew what he'd see and the fact Hitusgaya was that much taller from his current angle was not something he needed visual confirmation of. Closing his eye he shifted to get more comfortable and let his hand drop. He might feel like vomiting but he sure as hell was not going to let Hitsugaya know it. For a moment neither man spoke. Gin's patience, never exactly a strong suite of his, snapped and he smiled before speaking.

"You gonna tell me who brought you back?" he asked finally. A rough sigh caused his grin to widen, "I was thinkin it wasn't you. You might be good--better than any of us gave you credit for--but you ain't that good."

"I'll tell you what you want to know," came the low response, voice controlled and almost tight, "_after_ you get Hinamori out of here."

"Touching," Gin said, "but the Guard won't go for it."

"Then make them," he said. Gin opened his eyes to see anger radiating from Hitsugaya's, "I know you both were sent here because of me--especially _her_--so tell them I'll co-opperate, they just have to get her out of here."

"Oh you'll co-opperate," Gin said, "we know how Hisana gets when she's grumpy--"

"There doesn't need to be any fighting," he broke in.

"As long as she's gone," Gin finished, "you really think she'll do that?" he asked, feeling slightly amused at the idea that he thought for one second that Hinamori would actually quietly leave, "you're an idiot--"

"Get her out of here."

Gin had never been terribly good at taking orders. Years of being given them by a variety of people should have changed that but the defiance he had felt even from his earliest moments had always been there, like a knot in his stomach. He could obey orders, he simply did not like to do it. He could do a lot of things he didn't like to do.

However, it would take a hell of a lot more than resurrected, older body to make Gin Ichimaru obey Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"My my, you think with all this newfound maturity you'd find it in your heart to forgive her," he shrugged, "I always said just because you acted like an old man didn't mean you were one--"

"Get. Her. Out," Hitsugaya said, his teeth gritting together, "whatever you have to do, do it."

"All I probably have to do is tell her how bad you want her gone," GIn said lacing his fingers together.

For a moment hopelessness surged in Hitsugaya's eyes. For a moment he looked painfully young, for a moment he looked a thousand times more innocent than Gin had ever seen him. His gloved hands which had been balled into fists loosened slightly, a change he doubt he would have seen if he hadn't known to look for it. And then, as if some invisible string had been pulled--or as if he had remembered something--his features hardened and his hands tightened. He gave Gin a curt nod of confirmation.

"Whatever it takes," he repeated.

"Say the magi--" Gin stopped and looked around as he found himself quite alone in the darkened room.

He wondered if Hitsugaya _really_ thought that what he said would work or if he still knew that there was no force on earth that was going to make Hinamori leave New Orleans.

On the roof of the bar Hinamori leaned her forearms on the narrow railing and tried not to sob. She couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks but she could at the very least keep from breaking down completely _again. _Her fingers knotted themselves together as she looked out at the lights around her. The buildings here were taller and old in a completely different way then in Soul Society. Part of her missed the Court. She had loved the place even when she had been betraying everything it stood for. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the sob that tried to break free from her lips. There were many _many_ reasons why Hitsugaya should be angry at her, why he should hate her--but something told her that none of the obvious ones were why he wasn't talking to her. He didn't even seem angry when she looked at him.

He seemed frightened.

She rarely saw Hitsugaya look scared of anything but he looked scared. Scared of what? Of her? Not likely, they weren't under any illusions, it was Aizen that had guided her sword to Hitsugaya's chest, not her own hand. He had been scaring neighborhood kids and easily able to kill her without much effort before he'd even set foot in the Shinigami Academy--not that such a thing had crossed his mind. No, it was something else that was scaring him. But Hitsugaya faced evil traitors and crazed murderers without much fear. he was too practical to be terrified of things and certainly to remain that way for long. When the other kids in an effort to scare him told him there were monsters in one of the cabinets he locked himself inside just to fight it off. No, something else was going on, something worse then monsters in wardrobes or evil men who hid behind the guise of kindness. Anyone with half the sense they had could tell. Why else would _all_ of them have been sent there.

But Hitsugaya was--

was

was not

was not on their side.

And that, to Momo Hinamori, was the most hopeless thing of all. She couldn't say way exactly, after all it was not as if they had never been on opposing sides before. In fact they had been _enemies_ before. Maybe because now she was the one of them who wanted so desperately to be on the same side. Had Hitsugaya felt this way when she had been on the other side? Hinamori felt ill at the thought. What a terrible feeling and she had only felt it for a few moments. He had felt it for so _long_. Her throat tightened as she shook her head angrily. No, she couldn't dwell on past mistakes. She _couldn't_. Even if he wasn't on their 'side' they weren't really on opposing sides--not yet anyway. She could still help him, somehow she could still help him.

Hinamori reached up and swiped at her cheeks, repeating the gesture when she felt new ones take their place. Taking a few deep breaths she fought herself under control and opened her eyes, looking down. She froze as she recognized a familiar head of midnight hair. Craning her neck she was sure it was Hisana. Sure enough when the woman's hand came into view a bright band decorated her finger. Hinamori felt her brow furrow. Why was Hisana out here with her wedding ring on? It was an obvious sign of who she was, usually she left it off. Angling her head Hinamori got a glimpse of what Hisana had on and felt her eyes widen. The way Hisana was dressed and the hour at which she was heading off, Hinamori had a feeling Byakuya's wife was doing something _very_ un-Elder approved.

So Hinamori did the only thing her pounding heart could permit and followed her.

**

* * *

**

The music thrummed around her like a living thing.

It was only by grace of training and her sometimes questionable taste in music that Hisana did not appear disgusted by the place she had walked into. Everything was _sharp_. Black walls, blacked out windows, black floor--most of the clothing people wore. But that was the base layer. Over that was white. Gossamer fell in tumbles from the ceiling, it covered the bar like a ghost and draped the twisting rail that encircled the balcony. Hisana's eyes went up there first, immediately picking out a mop of bright red hair. Almost instantly two men were at either side. These were low level help, not worth the glance she spared them. They stood there waiting so Hisana did as well.

She didn't have to wait long.

There were no words to describe the way the woman moved. It was as though the world around her ceased to exist, or existed only to submit to her. In the sea of black clad gyrating bodies she wore white gossamer, thin and long enough to move with each sway of her hips. Porcelain skin made her seem ephemeral in the sharp darkness as hair dark enough to glint blue in the light fell from her hair past the small of her bare back. When she raised her eyes they were a sharp and startling shade of blue that seemed almost to _glow_, the same way the red haired man's had done. She did not stop as Hisana's front but walked around her, close enough for Hisana to feel the warmth of her skin.

"You've kept us waiting," the woman said, her voice sending chills down Hisana's spine as fingers ghosted the back of her neck, "follow me."

Hisana walked after her. The woman led her easily through the crowd and up the wrought iron staircase nearby. Hisana followed her up, remaining two steps behind so as not to step on the train of the dress she wore. They stepped onto the balcony where the music was somehow a good deal quieter. A handful of figures lounged on couches that were, unsurprisingly, white. The red haired man looked over at her but made no move to get up, showing that though her dealings had been with him he was not the leader. The others kept their eyes on her but made no move to say anything as the woman walked over and seated herself, eyes locked on her as well.

If they were expecting her to cower or look afraid they had another thing coming. She returned their gaze evenly, her violet eyes refusing to give an ounce of fear or shame. If anything they blanched a little at their gazes being met so directly, as though they were unaccustomed to being challenged. Hisana tucked the information away from later, though she did not let any surprise show on her face.

"What do you want with us?"

Hisana focused on the red haired man. His tone sounded almost bored, but slightly strained as well as though he was fighting to give off the air of not caring while caring a great deal.

"Soul Society was previously unaware of the existence of more Vizards," Hisana said, her voice steady.

"Not aware," the woman spoke up, her voice still hauntingly melodic, "is it because you did not feel our Spiritual Pressure or because you did not know where to look?" she stopped and seemed to consider her next question, "and what," she said shifting in her chair before leaning forward, "made you aware of us?"

"That is not your concern," Hisana said, loathing the fact the Guard had felt it 'prudent' to keep that information, "what matters is that we do this as peacefully as possible--"

"No."

Hisana turned her eyes to the first man who stood up. Silvery hair brushed his jaw as he fixed her with almost opalescent eyes that sparked with something HIsana would have called fury if the man did not look as cold and apathetic as the rest of them. He walked towards her as the others traded looks behind him, obviously a bit unsettled by the turn of events but the man did not seem to care. Hisana met his gaze squarely as he walked over to her and stopped when he was almost in front of her.

"We have no interest in Soul Society," he said, "it does not matter what made you 'aware' of our existence, all that is important is that you return to Soul Society and inform them that we are not a threat."

"You are hardly in a position to be making demands and considering how annoyingly hard its been to get this close to you, I will be judging what your 'interest' is in and how far you are willing to act on that interest."

"Miss--"

"Lady," she replied, her voice scathing, "Lady Hisana Kuchiki."

"Noble," he said, "very noble. Well, Lady Kuchiki, I assume our next meeting will be just as unpleasant and, hopefully, just as short."

He nodded to two body guards who moved into position, hands slipping into their coats. They either had guns or something else and even Hisana was sure that making such a scene was not something she wished to do. No, besides she had gotten enough information to depart without the night being a total loss. She turned and gave a frosty smile to the two body guards before exiting with them. They escorted her to the outside and returned inside, only to return a moment later with Momo Hinamori. For a moment Hisana was surprised, before she immediately wondered _why_ the idea of the younger woman following her was surprising at all.

"Next time inform me when you want to tag along," Hisana said turning and walking down the street. Hinamori quickly walked after her, "what did you learn?"

"I'm not safe," Hinamori said, "and Hitsugaya's afraid of something?"

"Of you?"

Hinamori shook her head quickly.

"Is he afraid of them?"

"Maybe," she said, "but I don't know. Who are they?"

"People from Soul Society," Hisana said, "not good at taking orders and weak enough so that we didn't notice they could be a problem before they became one," she said quickening their pace. Hinamori turned her head to glance behind them to see what they were running from, "don't look back," Hisana ordered ducking down an alleyway.

"Should we--" Hinamori began.

"No," Hisana cut her off, "just keep walking."

Hinamori nodded and hurried alongside her. Hinamori wanted nothing more than to look behind her but she knew whatever she saw was something she wasn't supposed to see. Suddenly one of Hisana's hands wrapped around her upper arm. Hinamori's eyes flew to the violet eyed woman in surprise moments before Hisana looked over her shoulder and clear over Hinamori's head.

"Take her, I'll deal with them."

Hinamori felt a strong push that threw her off balance and into someone's chest. For a moment she was wildly hopeful that it would be Gin but the cool feeling that immediately registered against her cheek could only belong to Hitsugaya. He was still dressed all in black, the gloves still concealing his hands. He had his hood up but she knew just as well the shocked expression painted on his features. His black gloved hands had come up to brace her, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. But what was pressed to her shoulders did not feel like skin, it felt harder than skin. Before she could look up at him however, Hitsugaya had wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Hold on," he said, his voice still low and quick, "this will feel weird."

"What are you--" Hinamori's words were lost to a shriek as he threw them into _sonido_ and the world vanished around them.

When she became aware of the world again, Hinamori was far too scared to look for a moment. She was aware first of the fact that the blackness around her was thanks to his clothing and the fact she felt so terrible meant she wasn't dead. The next thing she was aware of was the coolness and the smell of him, the oddly minty, sharp smell that seemed to always come from him as if someone had found a way to bottle the smell of winter itself. Then she was aware of the death grip she had on him--that and the fact his arms were equally tightly around her. Though the fabric of his jacket she could feel the odd sensation of his arms, as if it was not skin under the fabric but something else.

Cautiously she raised her head. His face was still concealed but she knew he had been looking at her because the moment she gave the indication of being alright his hands dropped immediately to his sides and he stepped back out of her death grip. She forced her hands to break and to let him step back, though one step was all he took before he turned and looked over the edge of the roof they were standing on.

He looked back at her.

This time Hinamori found that _she_ was the one who couldn't speak. At least he had a reason, she had none except that words had seemed to fail her. He continued to look at her for a moment longer before his voice came from under the hood, just as pained as when he had spoken to her before.

"Its not safe," he said, "you have to get out of here."

"But--" she began.

"Go back to Soul Society."

she opened her mouth again to protest, to tell him.

"Go," he said before she could get the words out, then he vanished with the dull echo of _sonido_.

"But I can't loose you again," she whispered to the night, clutching the cool charm of her necklace.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (SPOILERS FOR ANIME)**

**Okay so despite the changes in the anime, the Spirits are staying the same. Tobiume's gonna be a dude, Hyorinmaru's a dragon and Senbonzakura's a chick. Also Haineko's a cat. So on and so forth. In future stories I might change that but considering the relationships have been established in this series of stories I'm keeping it as is. Same with the current stories going on, the only exception being Verona where none of the Spirits have been established yet. **

* * *

The buzzing and ringing of a cell phone broke through the darkness of the otherwise silent Tenth Division.

With a snort and mumbled curse, Rangiku Matsumoto groped blindly in the darkness for the offending device. Only one person would _dare_ to call her at this hour without fear of repercussion and when she saw him again she was going to take that extending sword of his and ram it through his arrogant smile. Hand connecting with the device she rolled onto her back and connected the call.

"Gin I swear to _God_--" she began furiously, alcohol only slightly tainting her words.

"Ran," he cut in, his voice holding none of its usual mocking tone.

Matsumoto pushed herself up on her elbow, blinking sleep out of her eyes as adrenaline kicked in.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, her voice sharp and worried.

He didn't tell her 'nothing' which was an immediate tip off to how serious the situation was. She knew Hinamori was with him and Hisana as well. Given Hisana's presence whatever was going on was serious. They hadn't had any contact if Byakuya's even colder then usual expression was any indication. So why the hell was he calling her at this ungodly hour? A cold, terrible knot of fear settled in her stomach as she sat up fully and swiped a hand across her eyes to banish the last vestiges of sleep out of her eyes. He said nothing for a moment, picking his words which only made it worse for her.

"Gin!" she said sharply, "what's going on? Whose hurt?"

"No-one's hurt. Not physically--well Hisana's scraped up but she's fine."

"GIn what's going _on_?" she demanded, "Gin--"

"Hitsugaya's alive."

Dead silence hit his ear and he immediately cursed his lack of tact. He should have done _something _to ease her into the news instead of just blurting it out. He really was rather terrible at breaking bad news--or any news really to the strawberry haired woman. Usually she was good at dealing with his general lack of tact, but he had a feeling this wasn't the same thing. Hitsugaya's death had hit them all surprisingly hard but Hinamori and Matsumoto were hit the hardest. It was the second Captain Matsumoto had lost and, to boot, she had to deal with the fact that he was back as well. She had been more than thrilled that he wasn't about to be executed or held up as an example but despite his steps in the right direction, forgiving was not an adjective to describe Rangiku Matsumoto.

Still despite all that he had put her through, she hadn't gone anywhere. In some ways he had a feeling she got enjoyment throwing that in his face. He left, she wasn't leaving, if nothing else then to prove to Aizen, to him--probably to herself as well--that not everything was predictable. She and Kira had, for some reason he'd never understand, maintained the persimmon trees in the Third DIvision. When he had strode back through the doors of the Division, his white robe swinging with his steps, the first thing he had seen were those trees. Of course _she_ would find a way to render him speechless. Though he had to admit, telling her the Captain she had mourned over was still alive, was not the way he wanted to return the favor.

"Y-you--" she began, her voice shaky. For a moment he thought she'd accuse him of lying, "what do you _mean_ he's alive?!" she shrieked finally, sending his ear ringing in the wake of the scream.

For a moment Gin wondered if she actually expected him to answer that question. Deciding it was rhetorical, he transfered the phone to his other ear and leaned forward, resting his forearm on his knees as he looked out the window of the hotel room.

"How?" she demanded.

"No idea. He's with the Vizards right now."

"The Vizards," she repeated, her voice sounding hollow to his ears.

"He still wants to kill me," Gin offered.

"He still--" she stopped, "oh my God--Hinamori! That's why you called me the other day," he made a sound of confirmation, "why didn't you tell me _then_?!"

"Because Hinamori was hysterical," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matsumoto stared, disbelieving at the phone before wondering why she was shocked. Genius, prodigy--cold hearted murdering bastard. There were many things that Gin Ichimaru was frighteningly good at. Dealing with women was not one of them. Most of the women, no, most of the _people_ in Soul Society were still off put out by him. Hinamori never had been, something she attributed to the fact that from the moment she had been saved as a student to the moment Aizen impaled her to the moment they had both first betrayed and then saved Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru had always been there. Matsumoto supposed there was a lot for the two of them to bond over. Even so, comforting was not something to describe Gin and if Hinamori was hysterical, then Gin was probably not even thinking about informing her of such a thing. Matsumoto knew why. The only thing worse then having Hianmori hysterical would be having _her_ and Hinamori hysterical.

"Why is Hinamori so upset?" she demanded finally voicing the question that seemed to be nagging at her, "she should be--" Matsumoto wasn't sure what the young woman should be, she wasn't even sure what _she_ was felling. just that hysteria, especially the kind that required comforting, was low on her list, "she shouldn't be sad. What's going on?"

"Hitsugaya's being an idiot," came the quick reply, she could _hear_ the smile in Gin's voice.

"Gin--" she began warningly, knowing the two of them would be at each other in a matter of second.

"He didn't talk to her, probably wouldn't have if she hadn't figured out it was him. Now all he wants is to get her as far away from him as possible."

"But he loves her!" Matsumoto protested, disbelieving that Hitsugaya would act in such a way. For a moment she was silent, "maybe--" she began, biting her lip.

"What?" Gin prodded.

"Maybe he's pushing her away _because_ he loves her," she said quietly, her voice quick, "something else is going on, isn't it?" she demanded, her voice sharp.

"Ran--" he began.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. Sometimes Gin went on missions like this one, secretive ones that he couldn't talk about and certainly not while they were happening. But every time he disappeared all she could think of was the years when Aizen had been using him, when he would disappear without a word and show up weeks or months later, as though nothing was wrong while the whole time he had been hurting or killing people. She had never known how much blood stained his hands, even if she loved him she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know. Sometime she hated herself for her cowardice. Worse than that though was the fact that _Gin_ didn't want her to know. He had kept in the dark for so many years, the one time she had demanded to know why he had said one simple thing that had stuck in her mind. She asked why and he had said simply:

_To protect you_

She had been simultaneously frustrated and touched, settling on acting out the former emotion and smacking the genius upside the head. Even if he was pushing her away to protect her, Matsumoto knew how much it could hurt. She had been young when he was doing it too, young and scared and weaker then she was now. Hinamori wasn't like that, not anymore. Not after what Aizen did. Matsumoto knew she had let Gin push her away. She knew that Hinamori wouldn't do the same to Hitsugaya.

"Gin you have to watch her," she said quickly, "she's not going to let him do it--but if he's doing it to protect her--" she trailed off.

"That's the thing," he said, "he might be doing it to protect her but she was sent her because of him," he finished, voicing the long held suspicion, "its the only reason they'd assign her to this mission."

Matsumoto nodded, trying to stuff down the tears that threatened her eyes. It made a horrible sort of sense, the Guard doing something like that. They were ruthless in every sense of the word, ruthless and unyielding. People spent their whole lives trying to get into the Guard, she supposed it made sense that they would have to shut off their emotions. But to throw Hinamori at Hitsugaya, to use their feelings for one another as a bargaining chip, it was disgustingly low.

A knock resounded on Matsumoto's door.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she gripped the phone. Could they know that she had spoken to Gin? This quickly? The knock resounded again, sharper this time as if whoever was on the other side of the door was loosing patience. They hadn't said a word though, everyone Matsumoto knew would have shouted her name along with a few choice adjectives about laziness now. Her visitor hadn't said a word.

"Gin," she spoke, struggling to keep her voice calm, "I have to go."

"Ran?" genuine worry came thick in his voice, "what's going on?"

"Take care of yourself," she said quickly.

"Ran--Ran!"

Gin shouted her name the last time, hoping that would have some kind of affect on her but all that happened was a clicking sound before the dial tone came across. Swearing Gin closed the phone and dropped it onto the bed, burying his fingers in his hair. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had just told Rangiku a very important thing she was probably going to find out anyway. But the Guard could take it a different way, there was always the risk. They had been walking around on egg shells ever since they had taken over and more and more frequently now they were coming close too if not actually having contact. Soon Hisana'd be out of the job if things continued like this.

"What's going on?"

Gin turned his head to see Byakuya's wife standing there. A large bruise was already darkening her throat and from the bandages wound around almost all her right arm and her waist, he had a feeling the fight she had been in was worse then she'd let on. Standing next to her, looking far less than thrilled at the situation was her Zanpakuto spirit. Gin inclined his head in greeting to the Spirit before turning to Hisana.

"Ran's in trouble?"

"The Guard?" she asked. He nodded.

"They probably just want to find out what you were stupid enough to tell her," came the sharp reply from Mizu.

"Hard fight?" he asked.

"I broke one of them," Hisana replied, opening her fist to show a jar in which what looked like shard of a broken statue were resting, "hard not to get any of that dust in me," she said, "but after what's going on with Hyori," she shrugged and rubbed at the bruise on her neck irritably.

"Good thing you managed," he said, "Ran thinks he's pushing her away to protect her," he added.

"It makes sense," Hisana said, "and sounds familiar."

Gin tried not to glare. It did sound familiar but if there was one thing in the world he did not want it was to have similarities with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Let me see if Senna knows what's going on with Ran," she offered finally, "you go and make sure Hinamori's not doing anything incredibly stupid--"

Before they could separate the window slid open. They were both on their feet immediately, both sliding seamlessly into fighting stances with their hands going to their Zanpaktos, their eyes going to the figure crouched in the window. It wasn't like it would have made much of a difference if their opponent had been there to attack them. Fortunately Mashiro just blinked at them, as if it was perfectly normal for her to be sitting in the window like some oversized bird. Hisana and Gin traded looks before focusing on Mashiro, though neither relaxed their postures.

"Whatcha doin?" the green haired Vizard inquired, "what happened to you?" she asked focusing on Hisana and the obvious bruises that decorated her.

"Your friends," Hisana replied viciously.

"Oh they're not our friends," Mashiro said making a face as if she had been asked to eat something disgusting before she hopped fully into the room, an artfully placed kick sliding the window sharply down, closing it, "Hiyori's getting worse," she said finally, her voice taking an uncharacteristic serious edge.

"Orihime's on her way," Hisana said, "she should be here very soon. She'll be able to help Hiyori."

Mashiro nodded, but from the look in her eyes she didn't quite believe that Orihime would be able to fix Hiyori.

"Mashiro," Hisana began, "what's going on with Hiyori?" Mashiro bit her lip. Hisana felt an icy knot in her stomach begin to form, "Gin," she looked over at him, "did Hinamori ever come back?"

"Yeah, um, about that," Mashiro began looking genuinely guilty.

**

* * *

**

"Hinamori?! Hinamori?!"

It was hard to say who ran into the bar faster but both of them made it there in record time. Hinamori's Spiritual Pressure covered the building, unmistakable and obviously containing a much more wicked one. Gin was in front but Hisana was right on his heels as the two older Shinigami raced up the spiral staircase to the apartments above the bar. Hinamori was in the hallway, a group of ashen faced Vizards nearby along with Hitsugaya in his usual black hoodie. Hinamori had her eyes closed, her hands gripping Tobiume in his full bankai state as some sort of Kido barrier pulsed around the door.

Whatever he had become, it didn't matter to Gin as Shinso shot forward and slammed clean through the fabric of Hitsugaya's jacket, pinning the once-dead man to the wall. Gin walked forward until he was toe to toe with him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, I don't care but you better make up your mind quick about where your loyalties lay or you're going to be finding yourself at the pointy end of a whole lot of swords."

"Hinamori?" Hisana crouched by the younger woman, "what are you doing?"

"Kido barrier," Hinamori replied, "Hiyori's Spiritual Power is fluctuating. I'm containing it. I'm trying to stabilize it."

"Hinamori your power--"

"Oh I'm masking it," Hinamori said peeping open an eye, "just like you taught me."

Hisana nodded, remembering she hadn't felt any of the power outside the bar. Inside though it was as though Hinamori's ability had taken the place of the oxygen in the room. Her eyes were slightly puffy though, a clear indication that she had shed tears recently. Hisana had a feeling that the reason for that was currently pinned to the wall by Gin's sword. Hisana nodded though Hinamori couldn't see and touched the young woman's shoulder. Hinamori's grip on the staff was tight but her face was deceptively serene. The Vizards all looked worse than the other. Hisana wasn't sure she could look at Shinji without desperately wanting to call her husband. If Hinamori's Spiritual Power was fluctuating enough that Hinamori had to go to Bankai to contain it then things were truly bad. The other Vizards should have been able to do something but this must be beyond their ability.

"Call if you need anything," Hisana said, "you, you're coming with us," she said motioning. Gin grabbed Hitsugaya and shoved him out of the room downstairs to the bar. Hisana spun around, "Bakudo #1, Sai!" Hisana said throwing out a hand.

The force that locked Hitsugaya's hands was very strong. It was a simple spell but given the power of the Shinigami that used it, an effective one none the less. It only took a moment for Gin to shove Hitsugaya into a chair and rip back his hood. Hisana walked over to the one time Shinigami.

"Matsumoto thinks you're pushing Hinamori away to protect her," Hisana told him bluntly.

"Huh?!" shock shone in his eyes, "you told _Matsumoto_?"

"Shut up. The Guard's dangling her in front of you like bait. She's here because of _you_ and she's going to get hurt if you keep acting like this. So the next words out of your mouth had better be an explanation so we can figure out a way to fix this," Hitsugaya opened his mouth, "ah ah," Hisana waggled a finger. "Lets think first for once."

"You _can't_ fix this," he said hotly, "no-one can. You haven't figured out who those people are," Hisana arched an eyebrow, obviously not pleased with his response but he turned around and looked at Gin, "didn't they look familiar or have you killed so many people you don't remember their faces?!"

"Obviously not," Hisana broke in angrily as Gin seemed to be thinking, "focus child genius. What the hell are you doing?" he opened his mouth, "better yet. _Why_ are you here?"

"I was sent back," he said finally.

"Why?" Hisana prodded when he didn't say anything.

"To save the world! Why else do you think?!" there was a sharp inhale from Gin, "figured it out have you?" Hitsugaya demanded turning in his chair, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah," Gin said, "and you're wrong," Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kill them. I just helped unmake them."

* * *

**Explanation time! Or it will be next chapter. Oh and Orihime and Ulquiorra are gonna come and join the party!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This goes out to all my fellow HitsuHina shippers out there. No matter what Kubo actually has him do in the manga, we all know he really wants to go to Momo. **

**So this takes place in between Toro Nagashi and Ostara, before the story starts. **

* * *

It was cold, wherever he was, it was cold.

Odd really, that he should feel cold. He couldn't really ever remembering feeling it in the outside world, only when he was in Hyorinmaru's domain. Even then the feeling was not unpleasant, barely even a chill despite the ice that seemed to coat the place. But now, now it felt as though someone had removed his innards and stuffed him full of ice. Each expansion of his lungs sent spears of ice through him, so cold it felt as though they were white hot. The sensation was terrible and painful and so alien he wished it would stop with every fiber of his being. Worse still was the weariness he felt, as if he had left every bit of energy he possessed somewhere far far behind him.

He did not know how he was walking, only that he was. One foot slowly in front of the other even as each step hurt, even as each step drained more and more energy from him. His feet became too heavy to lift but he continued, sliding one foot in front of the other through the snow that coated the ground. He felt his ankle jerk as his foot twisted. His knee buckled, connecting with the snow as he threw his hands out to stop his fall. His lungs screamed in protest, pain searing through him.

"Keep moving," the voice behind him was harsh and unforgiving but familiar. He could have wept with relief but instead turned to confirm the spectral form of Hyorinmaru, "move," the dragon urged, nudging him with his nose.

Hitsugaya shoved himself to his feet and staggered on, aware that he was looking more and more like Matsumoto when she overdid the sake. The snow seemed to come heavily now, wind whipping at his face as if he was approaching some forbidden place, somewhere he was not supposed to go. Each time he faltered the cold nose of Hyorinmaru batted him, like he was a naughty child. But each bat, each shiver, each agonizing breath seemed to contradict what he knew was true. How could there be so much _agony_ when he was certain that there wasn't supposed to be any, not anymore?

When he was certain he was dead.

He remembered dying, that feeling of the world flowing away like blood from an open wound. He could have survived as well, probably, but then Hinamori would have died. He wasn't going to let that happen. he had failed her so many times, failed the faith she had once put in him, failed the friendship they had once shared--he was so _tired_ of failing when it came to the person he cared about the most. So he had chosen death so she could live. It didn't seem that unfair either, it was a choice at the very least. If he had known what waited for him though, he probably would have thought more about it. But in the end it would have remained the same. Focusing on that comfort he pushed forward.

The wind roared like some living thing and the snow beat harder against his face. Each step seemed endless, each motion a burden. He counted five agonizing steps, five of the longest steps he had ever taken.

And then the world stopped.

Hitsugaya's feet stilled. They had clearly reached their location. He felt Hyorinmaru's tail this time as the dragon came to stand beside him. They were still in the icy world but instead of the emptiness and the raging snow, they seemed to be in some kind of tunnel. The sky around him was an ever shifting array of colors, one moment the palest blue and then dove grey and then midnight blue, never lingering but somehow the transition was natural. Through the sky he could see other worlds on either side, other tunnels. To his left he could see the flickering of flames, to his right he could see what looked like a lake. Hyorinmaru drew level with him, turning his head to fix the young Captain with his ruby gaze before he looked ahead.

Hitsugaya followed his gaze to the distinct opening in the tunnel. He did not bother to ask if that was the way to go, it was clear that it was. Snow was still thick under his feet but he walked forward, something made a great deal easier by the fact that the wind wasn't howling at him. Within minuets he reached the tunnel's opening. Wind seemed to be blowing in front of him, but the breeze was far gentler and it wasn't snowing. Hitsugaya reached out a hand, touching the breeze that lapped at his hand. Hitsugaya pulled his hand back into his own world but found the breeze followed his limb, curling around him as though someone had grasped his hand. Though he made no move to lift his hand, the wind did it for him, raising his hand and pulling him gently forward, out of the tunnel.

He found himself in a room with no clear floor or ceiling. He did not know what kept him suspended above the ground, it did not feel like a floor. Rather it felt like floating. The only clear mark of space he had was the band of ever changing color that encircled the room like an endless wall. The doorway he had come through was not the only opening. To his left was a doorway of dancing flames, to his right a waterfall. Across the way he could see vines dangling endlessly downwards. The doorways were equally distant, perfectly spaced. Hitsugaya could not describe how he knew the place or why it felt familiar when he was sure he had never been there before.

Not in this lifetime at least.

"Is it time already?" came a sharp demand.

Hitsugaya turned his head to see a woman step from the wall of fire. But she was not like any woman he had seen before. Her outline seemed to be smoke, faint and grey while flames constantly danced across her body. As she stepped forward her shape solidified and changed until she stood as a woman with pale skin, clothed in a dress of reds and blues and purples with hair the color of smoke tumbling almost to her ankles and eyes a haunting shade of ruby. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, as if the entire situation was troublesome and irritating.

"I thought we'd have more time," a gentle reply came as the vines parted.

Like the woman of smoke and fire, this one seemed to be made of bark and leaves, her shape changing as she walked forward until she stood as a woman with tan skin and dark brown hair done in an elaborate style and fixed with flowers. She wore a kimono of dark green with flowers and trees embroidered painstakingly throughout the fabric. Her eyes were just as haunting as the other woman but they were a bright green and Hitsugaya could have sworn he saw pink in their depths. She seemed far more calm than the fire woman, her eyes going right to Hitsugaya where they widened in surprise.

"Oh dear," she said in the same gentle tone, walking quickly forward to where he stood. She towered over him but bent with the gentleness of a tree in the breeze, reaching out with a hand and catching his chin. Hitsugaya struggled not to shudder at her touch. Her skin felt somehow like soft dirt, smooth leaves and rough tree bark all at the same time, "you aren't supposed to be here," she said.

"What are you talking about?" the fire woman snapped turning and glaring at Hitsguaya before her eyes widened as well, "oh no."

"What's wrong?" a third voice joined the fray.

This time Hitsugaya knew to look at the water as it swirled and drops flew outwards, forming a male outline that took firm shape of a man dressed in blue and green cloths, his skin pale enough for the color to be reflected on it. His hair was a black so dark it glinted blue in whatever light existed in the world he was in and was long enough to get in his bright blue eyes. He looked at the women and then at Hitsugaya before his eyes widened as well and he looked between the three of them quickly as though he could figure out what was going on.

"Oh," the man's voice was a dull echo, as if he too was stunned by Hitsugaya's presence, "this is a problem,"

"Who are you people?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We aren't _people_," the fire woman snapped hotly, "_we_ are Guardians. We govern this place."

"You are in Between," the earth woman told him kindly.

"In Between?" Hitsugaya repeated, "in Between _what_?!"

"Oh this and that," she replied with a shrug, "you should be with the others though, on your way."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask where he should be on his way to when the water man spoke up for the first time.

"Hyorinmaru, why is he here?" he asked turning his head.

"His work isn't finished," the dragon rumbled.

"Then why is he here?" the fire woman demanded.

"If he was finished he wouldn't be like this," the earth woman murmured, "so young," she added, though it seemed like she was speaking to herself, "the last one was much older."

"Well he's dead," the fire woman snapped, "but he's not finished or he'd be back to how he's supposed to be instead of this scared little boy."

"Hey!" Hitsugaya began, about to speak up for himself but the others seemed not to hear him.

"Obviously he's not finished. Clearly he has to go back then," the water man said, his tone business-like, "we did the same thing with you a few thousand years ago," he added glaring at the fire woman when she opened her mouth to contradict him.

Hitsugaya stared at them. Go _back_? Back to life, back to the world he had left behind. Back to Matsumoto, back to the Tenth DIvision, back to--

Back to Momo.

It was clear that these people were somehow connected to the elements, like he was. But could they possibly have the power to send him back? Wild hope pounded through him. He could go back. Back to being a alive, back to being a Captain. His brow furrowed when he realized that they said his work was unfinished. If it was unfinished that meant something was coming, some conflict was coming, something terrible. a cold feeling churned with the wild hope, nausea surging through him. They were in trouble, again. He could save them this time, he could make sure that no-one suffered more, he could do what he was meant to do. He could protect them all.

"How do I go back?" he demanded, cutting in before they could block him out again. The three of them looked at him, "I have to go back!" his voice was louder, edged in fear, "i have to save her!"

"Her?" the water man demanded sharply.

"Them," he corrected himself quickly, I have to save them."

"There can be no 'her'," the earth woman said, "you are a Guardian and as such, you belong to the world, not to one person," he stared at them, "you exist for battles, you exist to save the world. Those you love--"

"They die," the fire woman snapped, "they get in trouble, trouble follows you and therefore it follows them. If that girl stays with you, whoever she is, then you put her in constant jeopardy."

"But--" he began looking between the three of them for some kind of indication that wasn't definitely the case but from the somber looks in their eyes, from the sadness that only came with experience, he could see that they were serious, "but this is Hinamori!" he cried, unable to figure out a way to voice exactly what they were asking him to give up.

"You love her," the earth woman said, her eyes softening slightly, "you must let her go," she said, "or you risk her more than you will ever know."

"No," Hitsugaya said shaking his head, "i won't let her go," he said.

"You will," the water man said, his voice leaving no room for argument, "your duty is to the world. Your happiness is of no consequence, not for a second chance. You will do your duty as a Guardian, you will protect the world until the next Guardian is incarnated and you will return here. So is the way."

"Think of it this way. if you save the world, you save her as well. If you save her alone, the world ends," the earth woman told him.

Somehow that did not make Hitsugaya feel much better.

"Give me your hand," the water man said abruptly. Hitsugaya looked over at the man's extended palm, "quickly. You cannot go back as you are, not if you have hope of succeeding. This is my gift to you. So when I am incarnated I do not have quite as much of a mess."

Hitsugaya laid his hand in the water man's. The palm under his hand felt like ice, ice half melted but somehow not fallen apart. The strange cold liquid feeling did not remain in his palm, rather it slid up his arm, across his chest and down his other arm before coating his entire body in the cold feeling. Suddenly Hitsugaya felt even more weightless than before. He still had a thousand protests but suddenly his jaw didn't seem to be working, _nothing_ seemed to be working. He felt as though he didn't really exist anymore, not in any form where he could move anyway.

"Wait for when you are needed," a distended voice echoed in his head, "no matter what happens, you are a Guardian. There is no choice, there is only what must be done."

For a heartbeat there was nothing, just that weightless, helpless feeling.

And then he found himself wishing for that feeling.

he had the growth aches before, those twinges of pain that meant his body was growing. They were unpleasant but local, isolated pains. Not anymore. They engulfed him then, every bone, every muscle, everything had that horrible feeling. His chest seemed to be burning. But it was not the burning of fire, rather of something so cold that it would forever mark him. That feeling too began to spread. And somehow, the most gutwrenching feeling of all was the feeling of _changing_. Something was happening to his body, something that he couldn't control, that he couldn't change or have any control over. All he could do was lay there and pray for the darkness once again.

It roared up and claimed him.

Once more he found himself on the plain of ice, wind whipping at his hair and Hyorinmaru numb in his grasp. He had no warning except the whistling of a sword coming for him. He barely managed to bring his own blade up to block it, turning to face his adversary.

Turning to face a much darker, older, ruby-eyed version of himself.

"What the--" Hitsugaya barely managed to duck out of the way before forcing his pain filled limbs to block the series of rapid, deadly strikes that were sent his way, "who are you?"

"Me?" the figure leered at him, "I'm you!" he cried before diving forward and attacking once more, "that's your problem. Always thinking one way, never seeing what's in front of you."

"Don't lecture me!" Hitsugaya finally cried, "if you're me you're just as blind!"

"Nope. A few hours ago i didn't exist," came the reply, "though if I did I wouldn't have made so much of a mess of things."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and took to the offense, striking at the spectral form of himself. Each strike was blocked, each movement easily parried and returned tenfold. Before his shocked eyes the other him spun his blade around and caught Hyorinmaru, the sword flying upwards and somewhere over his shoulder.

"They told you to stay away from her," came the sneering prod, "they didn't say anything about me," he grinned, "so I'll kill you and then I'm going right to her."

Hitsugaya lunged forward, throwing his weight as he brought his foot up and around, catching the other him in the ribs before bringing his elbow into his stomach, thrusting his hand out, intending to catch him in the solar plexus. But his fingers did not stop at the skin, they _impaled_ it. His eyes widened as blood slipped down his palm, up his wrist, all from where he had impaled the other form of himself. His other self gave a horrible sort of smile as the hot blood suddenly was joined by something icy cold. Hitsugaya shuddered as the feeling continued as his other self melted away.

_The world, Toshiro Hitsugaya, it is your duty, not your choice._

Suddnely he was fllat on his back, he found his heart wasn't even pounding, just a steady beat as if nothing had happened. His limbs felt weak and heavy, as if they would not be easily moved. Even flexing his fingers was difficult. Gritting his teeth he forced the movement, just a flexing of his fingers. Finally he flexed his fingers enough to touch his nails to the floor underneath him. The only problem was that they did not rest on the floor, they buried themselves in the wood. His eyes snapped open, as fast as he could force them to do so. He did not recognize the ceiling above him. When he went to turn his neck, it was almost impossible to do it. Everything felt stiff. Finally he managed to get his head in a position to where he looked down he could see his hand.

His _scaled_ hand.

Adrenaline kicked in and overcame everything else. He wrenched his hand free and bolted upright, a mistake if there ever was one. Pricks of fire danced across his back, as the weight of his torso almost made it impossible to move. He moved his hand to his face, staring at the it. His hand was encased in scales, pale scales, scales that seemed to have been made of ice. But they were hard and no colder than he had ever been. Wicked claws curved from his fingertips, though the pads of his fingers and his palms seemed to remain the same. Horror filled him as he looked at his chest. The outsides of his ribs seemed to be scaled as well, along with his back and though the scales followed the lines of his abdominal muscles there were sections where skin shone through. His other hand presented the same situation and he could feel the scales down his legs, across his back, up to his neck and over part of his face. All he could do was sit there in stunned silence, staring numbly at his hand as if by some miracle he would wake up from the horrible dream.

"_Focus!_," the voice in his head was sharp and unmistakably that of Hyorinmaru.

Reigning in his thoughts he focused on not indulging his desire to be unconscious. Much to his surprise as he focused, the scales on his chest began to vanish, sinking under his skin. Unfortunately when he looked down and saw how long his legs were, his concentration faltered and he felt them reform, the sensation not painful but unpleasant.

"Mornin'."

Hitsugaya whipped his head around to see Shinji Hirako standing there, looking at him, his expression somber but not giving anything away. Hitsugaya moved to get to his feet before realizing his clothing was nowhere to be found. Just something covering his lap, preserving whatever shreds of modesty he had.

"What--" the voice that came from his lips was not his own. It couldn't be. It was deeper, sharper--an adult voice, "what the--" the voice was the same, his lips moved and he heard it, "what's going on?"

"Funny," Shinji said, "I was hopin you could tell me the same thing."

Hitsugaya stared blankly ahead, shock wiping his mind clear.

"Am I like you?" he asked finally.

"I'm not scaled," Shinji retorted, "but Hachi healed you so that might have something to do with it."

"I--" he looked at the hand laying next to him, at his hand.

_My gift_

The gift. The other Guardian had _done_ something to him. Something that allowed him to change like this. He didn't like whatever the hell was going on. The fight with whatever he had been in his mind, in his inner world, it hadn't been half hearted even. What had happened? He had fought it and he had won but why did he look like some kind of monster? No matter how he focused his arms remained scaled, along with part of his back and his shoulder blades, a pattern loosely following the ice that had covered him when he was in his bankai. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he groped around for Hyorinmaru only to discover the blade was nowhere to be he pressed a hand to his chest, more aware than ever of the pain, the pain that had felt like molten metal.

"No," the word came low and desperate, "no," he struggled to his feet, his unnaturally heavy limbs fighting him the whole way. He staggered away from Shinji , towards the room he knew was the bathroom. He wretched open the door. The feeling that engulfed him was the worst thing he ever felt. It was worse than Kusaka, worse than Hinamori charging him, worse than any feeling in the world, "no," he breathed, as if by saying the word he could make the image in the mirror change.

_There is no choice_.

Had there ever been?

"So," Shinji's voice was light, "why're you back?"

"I--" he tore his eyes away, "my work," he looked at the Vizard, "my work's not finished."

"Heavenly Guardians," Shinji sighed, "there's a reason only one of you is here at a time. Well lets get some food in you."

"I'm not hungry," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah. Everyone says that. Next moment they're eatin all the rice. Come on," he motioned him downstairs.

* * *

**Okay so I decided to split this into two chapters. The next one we'll find out who the new enemy is, the mysterious people but I wanted to shed some light on why Hitsugaya's back. He's back to fulfill his destiny as a heavenly Guardian, something that Gin called him when they were fighting. I just went a bit further on it. **

**The next chapter is going to introduce the bad guys in fuller detail and show why Hitsugaya's mind is completely made up to keep Momo at an arm's length. **

**Or at least try to. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so as those of you who read my DeviantArt page know, Toro Nagashi and Scarlet (as well as Come back to me) have been nominated over at the UFO awards. Thank you to the nominators and the seconders and I'll keep you posted on when to vote. The interesting thing is both those stories have Hisana in them but in each she's got a very different personality and Zanpakuto. **

**I have a favorite of the two but I was curious about the rest of you. So there's a poll on my page for which of the swords you like best, Mizu or Kakyoku.**

* * *

By the time he was finished the looks of surprise on both Gin and Hisana's faces was enough to make him wish they weren't there. Unfortunately there was no turning back now. He had begun to relate the tale and he had to see it through. But couldn't they see? Couldn't they realize that he was only telling them this because they had to get Hinamori as far away from him as possible? Bolstered by that thought he looked at the two of them and continued to speak.

"I met the others a few weeks later," he began.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was easier to walk now, to move, to do everything. Shinji had been right, as Hitsugaya was beginning to find was often the case and he was hungrier than he ever thought possible--starving really most of the time. Apparently that was the other side of him now, the side that was supposed to be Hueco Mundo where there was enough Spirit Particles to sustain anything. Soul Society would have been a better place but his SPiritual Powers would have attracted even the lowliest of Shinigami.

He had taken to running to exercise his muscles and for the added benefit of not going stir crazy around people who served as a reminder of the laws that he had failed to uphold. He was an exile now, same as them and for some reason it made him sick. He had fought so hard, so fucking _hard_ for Soul Society, to defeat Aizen and yet when it finally came down to it he couldn't get any of the benefits. That was the bitterest pill to swallow. He was there to save the world, he _got_ that, but to know it did not mean he had to like it. In fact, he hated it. He had never felt quite so human in his entire life, to hate what he had become, to long for what he could not have--it was terrible and worse it filled him with guilt. He should have been stronger--he was _never_ strong enough.

He spent a lot of time on the roof now. It was easy to think up there and it forced him to conquer the challenge of learning to control his powers. He had gotten much better, now as long as he focused partially on controlling it he could think of other things without worrying that his power would escape his control and he would once more attract every Spiritually Aware thing in the area like some crazy magnet. At the end of the day though, his Spiritual Powers were anything but stabilized. Every time he thought they were something hanged, as if the universe was in one giant conspiracy to remind him just how much trouble he was in. Perhaps it was. He imagined the Guardians had a far amount of sway over something like the universe.

Hanging his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the warm air, letting it blow across his hair. He had cut his hair off, though now he was thinking it was just a failed attempt to bring something back, something that he would never really get back.

"You shouldn't think like that," a low voice played into his ear.

Hitsugaya's head flew up as he turned around. Standing behind him, as if he always had was a man. Red hair was unruly, hanging in bright grey eyes that looked at him with an emotion Hitsugaya only could describe as amusement. But what caught him was the fact his grey eyes seemed almost luminescent. As Hitsugaya stared at him the strange quality changed and got bright until his eyes were actually glowing. Hitsugaya could do nothing but stare as the man walked forward, each step measured and precise before he finally pulled level with Hitsugaya.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked finally.

"Funny," came the reply, "I thought your first question would be how I knew what you were thinking."

"No," Hitsugaya said, "who are you?"

"Someone like you," the man replied, the ambiguity in his tone not changing.

Hitsugaya shook his head. The man must not know what he was. Probably thought he did but that was a ridiculous notion. Even _he_ didn't know what he was, not really. But if people as old as the Vizards did not know, how could this stranger? Hitsugaya focused, trying to see what the man's Spiritual Power was like but he felt--

He felt _nothing_.

Not a wink, not a brush, it was like the man was free of Spiritual Power. It was not like a human who always had the barest amount and certainly not like a Shinigami who had a lot. No, there was nothing there, as if he somehow was missing all Spiritual Power. But Hitsugaya knew that was impossible, the man had appeared there, his eyes were glowing--he _had _ it, he was simply controlling it. He had only encountered one other person with that kind of control: Hisana Kuchiki. But this man, he had never seen him before. Quickly he thought of the Captains he knew who had died recently or those who had been promoted but he could not think of who this man could be. Each of those names had at least had a picture. Either this man was very old or he had never been a part of the Thirteen.

"I was," the man said, "long before you were born," he smiled faintly, "I had hoped to live long enough to see the next Heavenly Guardian," he continued.

"You're Spiritual Power control is very good," Hitsugaya said.

"Ah," the man shrugged, "a necessary skill," he walked past Hitsugaya and stood at the edge of the roof, "come with me," he said finally.

"No," Hitsugaya replied instantly.

"Very well," he shrugged, "stay with criminals," he looked over his shoulder at the building.

"That's it?" Hitsugaya sputtered, surprised the man was giving up so easily.

The man shrugged and took a step back, a dull echo of sonido the only proof that he had ever been there. All too soon that faded as well and Hitsugaya was left alone on the roof.

**

* * *

**

His feet hit the ground in a quick rhythm , pushed on by the thoughts that ran erratic through his mind. Every time he set out he thought that if he could run fast enough, run far enough, then he would somehow be able to leave the world behind. Maybe if he ran enough he would be able to forget everything. It never happened but each time he thought that maybe, just maybe, it would. Closing his eyes he pushed his body to go faster, even though it was hot out. What did it matter anyway? He clearly wasn't going to die, not again.

As the world moved with his crazed pace, he saw a flash of someone standing nearby. He had learned that while everyone seemed to know how to stand still there were degrees to it. this person was standing _perfectly_ still, as if the entire world could pass her by with no consequence, Only a handful of people stood like that, people who had been _trained_ to stand like that. He only saw her out of the corner of his eye and for a second he thought that she could be a Shinigamim a disguised one who had tracked him down. How the hell was he going to explain anything? His feet pushed faster though the rest of him screamed to stop.

Finally he did, turning his head slightly and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

"You," he breathed taking in her appearance.

"You seem surprised," she said, her voice dripping with something akin to disdain. She did not walk towards him, rather remaining where she was as if she was daring him to come to her.

"But you don't," he said, "Halibel."

The former Espada gave the barest twitch of a smile, her hands remaining in her pockets as she surveyed him. She was still in her gigai but even the barest twitch of a smile seemed strange on a face that he had seen far more often concealed behind the jaws of her mask. She had changed her appearance, enough so that if he had not spent time with her he would not known it was her. Dressed in shorts and a snug tank top, her penchant for rather revealing clothing seemed to be more of an independent style choice now. Her blond hair was around her face, the length more uniform than before. He moved forward, walking towards her and it would be a lie to say he was not a bit happy at the fact that he was taller than her.

Still she was able to make him feel small as she looked at him icily. He kept his features smooth as he looked down at her.

"You should have gone with him," she said finally.

"You--you're _with_ them?!" he demanded loudly.

"Stop shouting," she snapped, "follow me," he stared at her, opening his mouth, "I have no desire to stand here and watch you debate yourself for hours on end. Come," she said turning and walking off.

He followed her.

She led him down a narrow road, her steps measured and careful. She had always held herself very well but now it seemed like she was more statue than human. Each step seemed isolated, as if she was trying to still the movement in her body, to limit it as much as she could. Before Hitsugaya could ask her though they arrived at their destination. Hallibel reached out and rapped on the door quickly. There was a pause before it opened. She walked into the darkness and Hitsugaya followed her. A moment after he entered the room the door slammed shut behind him, with a hiss and click it sealed itself.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the warehouse like room he stood in. Clearly that was not what it was used for anymore. From the amount of lights that were turned off and the bar along the wall he had a feeling it was a club of some kind. His eyes went instantly to the red haired man who leaned against the railing of a balcony that encircled the massive room. Halibel kept walking to the center of the floor, not looking at the man, nor at the two other figures Hitsugaya could make out in the gloom. When he focused on her again he saw that she was heading for the center where a woman was lounging on a black velvet bench that seemed to run along the entirety of the wall. Dressed in white gossamer, she made a haunting contrast to the ebony.

"Grimmjow is dead," Halibel said abruptly, her voice betraying no sorrow at the fact.

"What?" Hitsugaya sputtered, "what do you mean he's dead?"

"I was unaware that phrase had more than one meaning," she replied, "he was captured by forces unknown to me, his Shinigami energy was extracted, then his Hollow energy and then his body was preserved and left out for your Vizard friends to find."

"How did they do that?" he questioned, "removing someone's energy--separate energy like that--it should be impossible?"

"Perhaps it was," she said, "not anymore," she looked at him, "Grimmjow is dead. Neliel and I are changing location constantly. We have had two near encounters, it is only a matter of time before we must fight them outright," she glanced at the woman, "when we do I would like to be prepared."

"Well," the woman smiled and rolled onto her stomach, leaning her head on her hands, "now that we have a Guardian, it should be much _easier_."

"Why do you think I brought him to you?" Halibel questioned coldly. She looked at Hitsugaya and then at them before walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I must return," she said as the doors hissed and opened, "until we meet again, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

She vanished once more, the door closing and sealing and Hitsugaya turned to face the people he was suddenly locked in with. None of them really looked at him, as if they were _deferring_ to him. Clearly they were not used to giving orders, if anything he seemed to think that if he ordered them around there was a good chance they would obey him.

As if they were _trained_ to obey him.

"You-you were a member of the Thirteen Squads!" he said walking over to where the red haired man continued to lean.

"No," the man said turning around, "we all were members of the Squads," he looked at Hitsugaya, "sworn to protect Soul Society, to protect those who cannot protect themselves and--"

"And to kill Hollows," the gossamer woman said, slowly moving herself first into a seated position and then getting to her feet.

"Well you weren't Captains," he said finally.

"How can you tell?" the red haired man asked.

"Because you act like I'm going to give you an order," he said, the man smiled in response, "so what were you? Seated Officers?" they looked at each other before the red haired man shook his head, "_un_seated officers?" he looked at them, "what happened to you?"

"Do you think Hollowification can happen so easily?" the black haired woman questioned, "it takes time, it takes effort," she smiled, "it takes mistakes."

Hitsugaya stared at her as she released the hold she had on her Spiritual Power. It pulsed to life, to his awareness and he felt like ice had been dumped on him. Hollow, Shinigami--both were there clear as day, but they were not blending they were separate, a constant swirl of power with neither being strong enough to overpower the other. Every ounce of information he had said that it was impossible, that there was no way for these people to exist. But every ounce of information seemed to be wrong. After all, no matter what he thought he knew, hardcore proof and evidence was there, contradicting him and making him certain that somehow, inexplicably, what everyone knew was somehow wrong.

"No," he shook his head as he looked at her, "this is impossible."

"Still so closed minded? After everything that has happened to you?"

"You--you all are Vizards!"

"No," the red haired man said, "we are not."

"What are you then? You've got Hollow and Shinigami powers," he looked at them, "so you're not Vizards."

"Vizards are made up of Captain and Lieutenant Level Shinigami. Aizen knew that the process would work with those with high spiritual power but he only knew that because he tried it on people who had very little--" the red haired man motioned around, "on us."

"You--but you're all supposed to be dead!"

"Unmade," the woman replied haughtily, "we are supposed to be unmade. Mistakes in Aizen's path to greatness."

"We thought it was possible because we were not strong like the Captains, none of us would ever have a bankai. But you--you disprove that theory. Clearly it is something else."

"Something we need to figure out quickly," she said, "for as you will soon learn, we are in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Hitsugaya asked, wondering how it could get worse.

"We are dying."

"And if we do not find a way to stop it," the red haired man said, "then its only a matter of time before your friends succumb to the same affliction."

"They'll die as well?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Worse, I'm afraid," he said, "they will go mad. Loose control, attack anyone who comes to them and even if you do manage to stop them if any of their body gets on you, then your infection will become worse as well and before long you will suffer the same fate. We have adapted, as best we can but its not enough, not anymore. Its been getting worse since Aizen's death, far more unstable than ever before."

"We are out of time, Toshiro Hitsugaya and unless we find a way to stop what is happening to us, it is only a matter of time before all will fall victim to it."

* * *

**Alright so bad guys are established. Cept they're not really that bad. **

**But yayy for Halibel being there. On that note, Halibel's still Halibel. She's established in this story as that and if KT's history is any indication she's not gonna be Tia Harribel for very long.**

**Poor Vizards, they're in a lotta trouble. In fact, everyone's in a lotta trouble! Hopefully Gin & co. can figure something out. **

**Next time we'll be back to the present timeline and Ulquihime comes to visit! **

**Oh please review! **

**And if you're confused, its okay. I'm just shedding SOME light on the situation, next time we're gonna clear things up further with the rest of the crew. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me get this strait. You all are _changing_? Again?" Hisana questioned.

"Yes," Hitsugaya said, "but its not just that, its a loss of control. What we become, its not something that we can learn to fix. Its a disease. The ones who are succumbing to it now, they're only the first to do so. Others are going to as well."

"I see," Hisana said crossing her arms, her movements tight with anger, "and you thought that shoving us away would be a good plan?"

"Yes," he said, "you can't stop it, you can't change it--you have to get as far away as you can. Killing one is easy, one whose recently changed but there's probably others, older ones, ones who you'll have a much harder time of killing."

"You think we wouldn't be capable of killing?" Gin asked, "I'm a bit hurt," he said.

"Why? You're clearly bad at it," Hitsugaya shot back.

Gin glared at him.

"Enough you two," Hisana said, "you need to accept that we can't leave. We're in this now and even if we weren't the fact is that you can't solve this on your own," Hitsugaya felt the Kido on his hands loosen, his arms slacking to his sides, "we can find a way to fix this."

"We is fine," he said, getting to his feet, "its--"

"Hinamori. We know," Gin said, "she's not going anywhere," Hitsugaya spun around, his mouth opening, "whether you like it or not, her probation period is almost over and when that's up, she's going to become a Captain. You can want to protect her but she doesn't need it."

"This is hard for both of you," Hisana said, "its hard for everyone. But we need to work together," her eyes softened slightly, "and you need to talk to her. She needs to know what's going on."

"No," Hitsugaya said stubbornly, "she needs to get out of here, before this gets any worse."

"I--" Hisana stopped, her head flying up, "I think it might have just done that," she said, "wait here," she vanished with _Shunpo_.

"You heard her," Gin said throwing out a hand as Hitsugaya went to follow her, "those Vizards are useless right now. You have to protect them, them _and_ Hinamori so go!" he ordered vanishing on her heels.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth before he used _Sonido_ to get to the hallway. Hinamori's Spiritual Pressure engulfed him the moment his feet landed on the floor. Her brow furrowed, her grip on Tobiume was white knuckled. He could see beads of sweat slip down her cheeks as she gripped the staff tightly. She gave no indication that she was aware of his presence, seemingly lost to the Kido. Hitsugaya felt his fists ball as he looked at her before he tore his eyes away and looked around for any sign that they were being attacked. He could feel Spiritual Pressure above them but it was distant, lost in the power of Hinamori's own. He stepped closer to her, letting his gaze move around the room. As long as he kept her relatively close he could protect her.

"Hinamori," he winced at the deep rumble of his voice, "what's going on inside the room?"

"Oh!" she gasped, her eyes snapping open as her head whipped around, "Hitsugaya!" she gasped, clearly shocked he had spoken to her, "I've almost got Hiyori contained," she looked at the door and then up, "where are Hisana and Gin?"

"Something's going on," he said, "focus on containing her," he said.

Hinamori nodded, biting her lip before releasing it once more.

"I just need a little bit longer," she added quickly.

He nodded, continuing to scan the hall. Behind him Hinamori focused on the last bits of SPiritual Power that made up the containment around Hiyori. She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as she felt the alien Spiritual Pressure behind her, even though the hair on the back of her neck stood strait up. Her eyes told her it was Hitsugaya behind her, but for some reason when she could not see him and she could _feel_ his Spiritual Pressure, it took everything in her not to scream. Everything she had been taught, it told her that the Spiritual Power behind her belonged to an enemy. She still sometimes thought the Vizards were enemies until she reminded herself they were not. The sick feeling in her stomach made her want nothing more than to get Hisana down there and nullify both their powers, just so she could think for a moment.

"That should hold her for now," Hinamori said finally, withdrawing her Spiritual Power, "but we don't have a lot of time," she looked up at the roof anxiously, "what's going on?" Hitsugaya shrugged, "we have to go find out!" Hinamori gasped moving forward.

"Stop," he said, his voice sharp, "we need to protect here," he looked over at the window, then at the ceiling.

Hinamori watched him, her heart sinking. He had been talking to her, talking normally to her but now he was quiet once again. She knew he wasn't just looking around the room for threats, he was looking around so he wouldn't have to look at her. Forcing the unexpected stinging in her eyes back, Hinamori took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, forcing her grip on the staff to loosen slightly so it wouldn't be so tight. If they had to fight then she was going to be ready to do so, no matter how much she wished they didn't have to.

"This is completely uncalled for!" they both turned at the sound of Hisana's voice.

"Uncalled for? Hardly," came the cool reply, "the Guard has deemed it prudent to become involved in the situation. I suggest you accept that as fact so we waste as little time here as possible."

The three figures walked down the stairs. Or rather, Hisana stormed, Gin strode and the third figure moved as if she had been put in another body. Long blond hair spilled down her shoulders, so pale it almost seemed white in the dim light. Her eyes were a startling shade of emerald that glinted as she looked at Hisana with an edge of disdain and Gin like he was nothing more than dirt under her shoe. Her gaze swung around first to Hinamori and then to Hitsugaya. She strode over to them, her steps awkward but still purposeful. She walked over to both of them but her eyes were only on Hitsugaya.

"I expected him to be wiser," she said, though it was clear her words were meant only for Hisana.

The younger woman simply crossed her arms, not saying anything in response. Kirio's eyes glanced at Hinamori before going to the door.

"it is unwise to have so many in such a close vicinity," she said.

"This is a city," Hisana said, her teeth grinding together.

"Regardless," she replied before looking at Hitsugaya, "do you know who I am?" he shook his head, "I am Guardsman Hikifune. The Royal Guard has decided to involve itself. Your presence here as a Heavenly Guardian means nothing good and we would prefer the world not to collapse once more."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to object to what she was saying but Hisana made a cutting motion across her throat, an obvious request for silence. It took everything in him not to tell the woman she was out of her fucking mind but he managed to restrain himself, settling for the single most violent nod he had ever given in his life. Kirio glanced at the door once more before turning on her heel and walking to where Hisana and Gin stood.

"I do not need to tell you my presence here should remain between us," she looked down at Hisana, "I trust for once you can keep your silence."

"Whatever returns you to the Guard faster," she said crossing her arms.

Kirio vanished in lieu of a response. Hisana took a deep breath before she turned and stormed off. Gin let out a low whistle, shaking his head in amusement at the insanity of the two women. He had a feeling it was just the tip of the iceberg and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to see how deep that thing went. Instead he looked at Hinamori and then at Hitsugaya. She bit her lip and he felt his smile widen.

"I'm gonna go check on Ran," he said with a shrug before he vanished, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

Hinamori wasted no time.

"What did she mean that you're a Heavenly Guardian? Is that why you won't talk to me?" she questioned, her voice getting higher, "please tell me what's going on!"

"I--" he stopped looking at her, "Hinamori--I--you shouldn't be here," he said finally turning around.

"Wait!" she cried, her hand reaching out and grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

Hitsugaya had jerked his wrist away. Unfortunately that caused the sleeve to ride up, past where his glove could cover. He knew she saw it, nothing else could have made her gasp so audibly. Grimacing he glanced down to confirm the scales that rode up the exposed area. Once it had been skin, not anymore. Her fingers on the jacket tightened as she stared at his wrist and then at him and then back at his wrist again. He went to tug against her grip but she was too strong, moving forward and grabbing his hand between hers, pushing the sleeve up as high as it could go on her arm.

"What happened to you?!" she gasped loudly, looking at the scales, "is this everywhere?"

"Hinamori--" he began warningly.

Hinamori was past caring. She had known something was off when she touched him. Anyone with half a mind could tell the difference between skin and--and whatever was underneath his cloths. But knowing it was something different and seeing the scales that had replaced his skin were two entirely different things. Holding his wrist she stared at the scales, hardly realizing that for once he wasn't pulling away from her grip. Her head flew up as she looked at him, her grip not letting up on his hand.

"What _is_ this?" she whispered, her voice shockingly soft compared to how loud it had been a moment ago.

Hitsugaya looked at his hand and then at her, his eyes almost sad as he slowly pulled his hand away. Hinamori let him move his hand away from her grip, her own hands falling to her sides as she kept her gaze on him, silently praying that he wouldn't look away--that he wouldn't run away again. He didn't, just stood there with his hand slowly falling to his side as he kept their gazes together, despite the silence that settled between them. Hinamori was almost afraid to break it when his hand moved. Her eyes followed him as he undid the strip that kept his glove secure and slowly pulled the leather off. Her eyes widened as she saw the scales continued, only getting smaller around his fingers before talon like claws took over instead of fingernails. She swallowed thickly as she looked at his hand, her eyes still wide.

"This," he spoke, his voice jarring her out of her stupor as her head flew up to meet his gaze, "this is what I am now."

Hinamori felt tears in her eyes. She looked at him, standing there and found all she wanted to do was weep. This was all her fault, everything. What he was, what was going on, everything went back to her, Lieutenants were supposed to know about their Captains, they were supposed to be able to see clearly, not be blinded by lies. Even worse, she knew Hitsugaya had died because of her. Whatever he was now, whatever he was changing into, it was her fault that he was that way. She forced the tears back but they kept coming until, much to her horror, she felt one break free and slip down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out, "all of this is my fault--"

"No," he cut her off, "its not," he said, hesitating before pressing onward, "this happened because of what I am."

"What are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"A Heavenly Guardian," he said, "incarnated to save the world. There are others, but they sent me back. They said that my work was not done, there's another enemy coming. Whatever's affecting the Vizards, it's going to affect the Arrancar--everyone who was experimented on by Aizen."

"But you weren't--"

"I don't know if its going to affect me," he admitted, "but if Kirio is here--" he trailed off, "it might," he finished finally.

Hinamori closed her eyes, praying his words were not true. A Guard was there as what? As a fail safe? That wasn't fair. After everything that Hitsugaya had done for Soul Society were they really willing to abandon him so easily? What a terrible thing to think, what a terrible thing to do! Shaking her head she looked up, half surprised that Hitsugaya was still there. His bright eyes seemed to be searching her for something, for what she wasn't sure. Her eyes looked down and she realized that she was holding tightly onto her necklace.

Hinamori looked at the charm in her hand. She had thought that somehow Hitsugaya had given it to her, though how she wasn't sure. But now she didn't know. She would have felt him, of that she was sure. Slowly she let her hand drop from the charm around her neck, her pulse a dull echo in her ear. Everything was falling apart, they were all sick and she didn't know what they were going to do. None of them seemed to. It felt like the executioners noose was around their necks, like it was only a matter of time before the floor dropped and they were lost to the empty space below.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya looked at her, "you have to go back to Soul Society."

"I can't," she whispered raising her head to look at him, "I have to be here. Especially now that there's another Guard member here," her eyes softened, "I would go back, Hitsugaya, but I can't leave. Not now," she fisted her hands in the fabric of her cloths, "I'm sorry."

"No," he shook his head, "you never should have been involved, not like this."

She gave a sad, heartbreaking sort of smile that made his insides ache. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he wanted her there, that she belonged there but he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door, beyond which lay Hiyori fighting for her life, lay the Vizards all of whom were ticking time bombs. Bombs that they didn't know when they would go off. It was too dangerous for anyone to handle, but Hinamori especially shouldn't be there.

Not after what she had experienced with Aizen.

"Hinamori--" he began before stopping, "you should go back with the others," he said finally.

"Right," she nodded, "I'll go," she turned and walked to the stairs before stopping and turning around to face him. He looked at her but she just bit her lip and turned back to the stairs, "I'm glad you're alive," she blurted out before running down and disappearing from sight.

Hitsugaya watched her go. Only when the shock wore off did he realize that, not for the first time, he wished he shared the sentiment.

* * *

"Geez, you'd think they'd get here on time," Renji grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets, "we're gonna get there at two in the morning."

"How do you figure that?" Hisagi asked looking up.

"Time difference," he said.

"Well at least we have a place to stay," he said glancing around.

Renji grunted but said nothing, not in the mood to find the joy in the situation. It was annoying as hell that they had to go to the Transient World, even if it was for a good cause. It wasn't the Transient World that was annoying really, it was the fact they were going somewhere so annoyingly hot. He didn't mind Karakura Town or any place where the weather was mild but Orihime had given them a print out of the weather in New Orleans and it sounded nothing short of excruciating. Even Kazeshini was being more disgruntled than usual in light of the situation.

Renji was going to return quickly anyway. He was helping the Third Division in light of Gin's absence. Hisagi should've stayed with the Ninth but someone had to make sure that whatever was going on wasn't going to reawaken problems in Ulquiorra Schiffer. And given the foggy information they had, Hinamori wasn't doing incredibly well either. Hisagi would be able to reach her, as he had done before and in case Gin had something going on, he would be able to report back. Hisana was there which was a definite plus but she was one woman and two pairs of trusted eyes was far better than one.

"How's your Captain doing?" he inquired looking at Renji.

"Eh, Captain's miserable as usual when they're gone," he replied with a shrug.

It was true. Poor Byakuya was rather miserable. Hisana was in the Transient World and Rukia was with Ichigo for his school vacation, something it was impossible to say who was the least thrilled about. As a result Byakuya's cool, aloof temper had began to show its flaws. It was actually kind of endearing in a way and certainly entertaining as hell to see Byakuya fighting not to scream at every idiot that came through the door. Renji had taken it on himself to try and keep the truly stupid ones away. Her certainly didn't want his Captain's reputation to be shot down. Despite being publicly married, Byakuya was one of the most sought after men. If his crazy female fans found out that he he was showing emotions they would have a field day.

"This is starting to get weird," Renji said, "you don't think someone found out they're coming here do you?"

"Its possible," Hisagi said, glancing around and dropping his hand to the hilt of his sword, "if that is the case we have a serious problem."

"Yeah," Renji said, his own hand moving down to grip the hilt of his blade.

"Hi guys!"

Both men relaxed at the peppy greeting. Orihime walked over, a smile on her face and Ulquiorra in tow. Both were dressed in cloths that would aide their blending into Rukongai. Hisagi knew that the gigai's waiting for him and Ulquiorra would have cloths that would at least suite the time period. She looked between the two of them, her smile slipping as she took in their obviously defensive stance, hands on their swords.

"We thought something had happened," Hisagi said finally.

"No," Orihime shook her head, "we just didn't want to be followed," she added looking back up at Ulquiorra who inclined his head in agreement, "sorry if we worried you."

"Everyone's on edge right now," Renji said crossing his arms, "right, so we're going to escort you through. I'm going to return here, Hisagi's staying to supervise you two."

"Alright," Orihime said quickly.

"Wait!"

They both turned to see Matsumoto come running up to them, her feet hitting the ground. Orihime's eyes widened, Matsumoto looked terrible, her skin pale making the bruises on her face and neck seem even darker than they normally would. She held the folds of her loose robe tightly in one hand, as if she was ashamed of the chest she _still_ flaunted at every opportunity. The Lieutenant stopped, her eyes darting between them before they rested on Orihime. The young woman quickly motioned her away from the men. Matsumoto leaned heavily on the wall, struggling to catch her breath. Orihime waited as long as she could before she spoke quickly.

"Rangiku," she gasped, "what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," she said, "leave it," she ordered when Orihime's hand went up to her hairpins. Orihime stopped at the sharp note in Matsumoto's voice, "you need to tell them I'm alright."

"Huh? But Rangiku--you're _not_!"

"That doesn't matter, I will be. You have to tell them--" she took a deep breath, wincing slightly as some injury invisible to the naked eye pained her, "tell them I'm fine."

"But--"

"_Please_," Matsumoto looked at her, "tell them I'm okay. I don't want them getting into any more trouble."

"A-alright Rangiku," Orihime said finally, though her dislike of the situation was still clear in her eyes, "but please, Ragiku, be careful."

Orihime watched her hurry off before turning and walking back to the rest of them, her lip caught between her teeth. Ulquiorra looked at her questioningly but she shook her head and faced the two men. Renji and Hisagi looked at the two of them before turning to face the portal in front of them. He activated the Portal with a quick jolt of Spiritual Power, the thing coming alive with a sound akin to a large animal dying. It was clearly broken in some places, but since no-one could find Urahara no-one could get him to fix it. And Mayuri refused to work on anything invented by 'that cowardly scumbag'.

"Lets go," Renji said as the three of them stepped into the portal and began to run.

It took very little time to get to the other side but the entire way Orihime was expecting to be kidnapped. Nothing came though, she and the three men made it through to the other side. The portal still opened on the underground training area of what had once been the Urahara Shop.

The problem was, this time it didn't.

Hisagi found himself on the floor of a hotel after the portal dumped him about three feet in the air. He fell to the ground, raising his eyes to look into the less than thrilled emerald ones of a woman with a long tumble of blond hair. She gave him a look that had him wondering how he had infuriated someone without even opening his mouth. Pushing himself to his feet he turned around to see the portal wink out of existence before he turned and looked back at the woman he was standing in front of.

"Who are you?" she questioned icily, "and _what_ are you doing in my hotel room?"

* * *

**Uhoh Orihime's in trouble! And Hisagi's gonna have to think fast when it comes to Kirio. Wonder what the time difference is in the Royal Dimension? **

**Anyway, we're gonna find out why Kirio's such a bitch when she was a mother figure, what's going on with Orihime and what Urahara's up to. Also more HitsuHina! They're talking now! Yayy!**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay first things first, NEW FANART!!**

**Yep. PhoenixSong42 has made the CUTEST comic ever of that scene in 'toro nagashi' in a flashback when Momo has a nightmare and Hitusgaya says he and Hyornimaru will protect her. It was adorable to write and PhoenixSong42 has captured it to beyond cute. As always my homepage on my profile is my deviantart page (I'm VrennaVrien over there) then you go to my favorites on the page and there's a folder labeled fanart which is just overflowing with beautiful work by awesome artists. Its unorganized though but the comic is currently the first thing there. **

**For those who skipped the 50 chapters of Toro Nagashi, Shinso's appearance comes courtesy of the incredibly fabulous Jeternity. Its HER design that I have permission to use. So you can go and lavish attention and comments on her devianart page. I've also been the inspiration for a wonderful piece that she drew.**

* * *

Fingers finding the knob, Hisana turned the hot water off in the shower. Her hand located the towel nearby as she pulled it to her, wrapping it around her wet frame. Carefully she stepped out of the shower onto the mat, wringing her hair out. It was getting too long now, she'd have to get another haircut soon. With a sigh she turned and walked to the door of the bathroom, trying not to think about how the situation had gone from terrible to far worse. She wouldn't have thought that was even possible given the situation but apparently, once again, she had been proven wrong.

And they had sent Kirio.

How could they send _her_? Of all the Guard, of all the people associated with the Guard, they had to pick the one person Hisana would have been content to never see again. She knew it was disappointment, that it was bitterness, that at the end of the day she had betrayed the first person to really put faith in her. She also knew it was her fault. She had been trained on Kirio's recommendation, she owed so much to the woman. And yet all she had done was disappoint her. All she had done was take that faith and rip it to shreds. But the worst part of it all was that Hisana did not regret what she had done. She was not proud of it, but she did not regret her defiance nor her decision to leave the Guard.

Looking down at the band on her finger she glanced over at the phone on the night stand. Miserably she closed her eyes and lowered her head. She couldn't call him, not without risking placing him in a lot of trouble. Between Rukia and herself, she imagined Byakuya had enough stress in his life without having to interact further with the Royal Guard. She closed her hands into gentle fists, feeling the wedding band on her finger. She did not regret choosing him, she did not regret leaving the Guard. In fact, if there was a place she wanted to be at the moment it was back with him, back in their house--grumpy old men and all. Not here in this room, not in the middle of this terrible situation. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the window, at the city outside, at the reflection just over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked the red haired man standing behind her, "you're not one to sneak up and stand there like that," he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "you've been out for more than ten seconds and you haven't said anything."

"Nor will he," a cool voice came from behind her, "I simply have his presence as a comfort to you."

"And you think I need a comfort?" she asked turning her head.

The gentle smile on his face only made it more heartbreakingly beautiful, something difficult to do. Long, elaborate robes encased his frame, the pale green lining matching the ones Kirio wore. White hair fell unbound pas his shoulders, past his waist, almost to his thighs. Folded neatly at his back were white wings that looked as though they belonged on an impossibly large dove. Perfect and beautiful and angelic--until you looked at his eyes. Liquid and silver, they stared down at her completely devoid of emotion. Even the gentle smile on his lips betrayed the emptiness she saw in his eyes. She smelled the leather of Mizu no Kamisama's coat and tried to focus on that instead of the icy feeling that seemed to have taken residence in her stomach.

"To what do I owe this honor?" she asked, "or the honor of Kirio's appearance for that matter?"

"Formality on the tongue of a commoner is a sorry sound," he told her, his voice still gentle.

"Oh I'm not a commoner anymore," she said.

"A pig in silk might be a pretty sight, but at the end of the day it will still be covered in mud," he told her.

"Why are you here?" she questioned again, her voice more direct, "not here, here," she said motioning around, "here in this room?" she elaborated.

"I am curious," he said, "what you have become," he stepped forward, his movements just as graceful and beautiful as the rest of him. Hisana swallowed, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "choosing love, it is confusing for one who had such _ promise_."

"If you're here to tell me how I've squandered that, save your time and your breath," she told him, turning to keep her front to him.

"Ordering me, with things that have no meaning to me," his smile took a vicious edge, "you are still quite amusing," he paused, "and you are far more powerful than I expected you to be."

Hisana felt a dull jolt in her stomach as she realized the last of that sentence was directed not at her but at her Zanpakuto. As if to confirm her words he was suddenly behind her, his cold eyes on Mizu no Kamisama's violet ones. Hisana's foot moved forward, barely an inch before she drew back, knowing that getting in the middle of this fight was not something that she could possibly think was a good idea. Slow steps took him in a circle around Mizu no Kamisama, bright eyes scanning his form as if he could see right through it to the Zanpakuto's very heart. Hisana bit her lip, her eyes darting between them before, with a slight shake of his head, the man smiled, as if this was nothing more than a slight joke.

"The new ones, they are always the most foolish," he said glancing back at Hisana who stared a him, unable to focus her thoughts to speak properly, "you will learn," he told the Spirit, "in time," he elaborated, "you will learn," he sighed faintly, "of course that is the great irony," he said, "you will learn but by then it will be too late," he gave a soft, humorless laugh before turning and walking to the door, reaching out and opening it, stepping through the threshold and vanishing as soon as he moved into the hall.

Hisana strode over and slammed the door, tightening the towel wrapped around her. Angrily she looked over at Mizu no Kamisama before striding to the wardrobe and pulling it open, grabbing cloths before slamming that door as well.

"I _hate_ him," she snarled throwing the cloths on the bed, "hate him so _damn_ much! Who the hell does he think he is coming in here like that? What? Do they have no manners in the Royal Dimension anymore?!" she yanked on her cloths hard enough so she was surprised that they didn't rip apart, "and _what_ does he think gives him the right to talk to me like that?"

"Perhaps because he was the first Spirit you released?" Mizu offered, his voice low and almost shaky.

"That isn't fair," Hisana said grabbing a brush and yanking it through her hair, "I didn't _mean_ to release him. And it wasn't me, it was Kirio's stupid stored Spiritual Power."

"Even so," Mizu said, "he's the oldest, most powerful Spirit I've ever encountered," he shook his head, "Hisana this is not the kind of power we can fight."

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, "you've never been this depressing before," she put her hands on her hips, "you're letting him get to you!" she gasped, "no, no no no, don't do this, not now. We can't save the world if you're flipping out," he crossed his arms, "We have to bring the a-game or the world's gonna end and then we'll really be fucked--and don't think Senbonzkura's not gonna find a way to beat us for it!"

"I know, I know," he began.

There was a dull echo that cut him off before suddenly there were two new figures in the room. A tall man with dark dark hair, plaited with crystals and ribbons who looked around with anxious plum colored eyes. He was dressed like a nobleman in dark silks though he did not look as controlled as someone who wore the cloths. Next to him was a fox as high as his waist that examined them with icy, amused eyes. Where his tail should have been were snakes, hissing snakes that had venom dripping from their fangs. Hisana had seen them both before. They both looked at her, all the snakes, the fox and the man.

"I know you've got a lot of questions," Hisana began.

"Yeah, lets start with who the _fuck_ is that man?" the fox questioned, "that kind of Spirit--I've never felt anything like that."

"And if you are very _very_lucky," Hisana said, "you never will again," she looked at them, "that is Kirio's Zanpakuto, Yawata no Kami. He is, without a doubt, the oldest, most powerful Spirit in this world right now."

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Tobiume questioned anxiously, "a Spirit like that--he came into our worlds without any sort of effort. It was like we had no protection--"

"You don't," Mizu no Kamisama said.

"No," Tobiume glared, "no way. We can fight him--"

"Not unless you want to end up dead," the red haired Spirit snapped, "you've both got enough battles coming up, taking on a Spirit like that isn't something either of you are capable of doing."

"And you are?" the fox questioned cocking his head to the side.

"No," he said, "I'm not."

"Givin up so easily, huh?" they all turned at the amused, predatorily growl, "you're just like that miserable tattooed fuck."

He was faint, faint enough to reveal how recent the ability to manifest was for him. White eyes glinted from skin the color of ebony. Ruby outlined his form and his muscles, even the predatory curve of his lips. His dark hair was spiky, unruly and long, the black fabric he wore just barely covering his chest and equally dark fabric covered his legs and forearms. He didn't carry any weapons but it was hardly a stretch to imagine him murdering in cold blood with the blades Hisagi loathed so much. Tobiume glared at the spirit, obviously less than ecstatic to see him out in the open. He offered a particularly wide smile to the noble-looking man before turning to Mizu no Kamisama.

"That fucker needs to be taught a lesson. Him and his cold hearted bitch of a Shinigami," he snorted.

"Violence won't solve this Kazeshini" Tobiume began.

"Shut up, ya traitor," Kazeshini snarled.

"Watch your tongue," Tobiume snarled.

"That is _enough_ from both of you!" Hisana spoke up, "we're not dong anything until we figure out what the hell is going on. Kirio isn't like me. She's not some messenger, she a former Captain _and_ a full member of the Guard. Doing something now is probably the stupidest thing you could do. So for _once_ would you all just hold off on the stupid heroics?!"they all nodded wordlessly, "thank you. Now," she turned to the other, "who the hell are you and what are you doing in my hotel room?"

**

* * *

**

Mashiro stepped onto the roof, her eyes easily finding the form of her former Captain leaning against a pillar, his eyes looking out on the lights of the city below them. He was brooding, never a good thing, especially not when it came to their current predicament. She knew he was keeping watch, as it was his turn for the activity, but she knew he was only half focused on the task. None of them could dedicate their minds fully to the task, not with what was going on around them. If it had been back in Soul Society she'd have found him with the excuse of a blanket or the need for body heat but it was almost painfully warm as it was. Shrugging she walked forward, her feet quiet on the warm stones of the roof.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" she asked standing beside him. He glanced at her before his eyes went to the city.

Mashiro pouted at his silence, but she had expected it. Just as much as she expected the faint pink at the back of his neck. She hated wearing pajamas but living with everyone made it kind of necessary. Still she knew the thin silky shorts and strappy tank top left very little the imagination. The long windy scar on her leg was definitely exposed, so were the whip marks on her back from where a man had caught her steeling a long time ago and whipped her for it. There were others but they were the most obvious. She knew as much as Kensei didn't like seeing her exposing all that skin, he hated seeing her scars more. Mashiro would've called it sexist if not for the strong suspicion she held that Kensei hated seeing her scars because he thought it meant he hadn't protected her. Even if most of them came from long before they knew each other, sometimes Kensei Muguruma didn't really listen to reason, especially not when it came to her.

"I got Shinji to get some sleep," she said finally with a smile, "I thought he was just gonna fall to the ground but I made sure he got to the bed before he hit something on the way down."

Kensei made a sound she assumed was his translation of 'good job' at the moment. Crossing her arms Mashiro huffed and made a face, settling on a pout as she glanced first at him and then at the city, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"You're being stupid and sulky," she said finally, her pout still in place, "its annoying. Shinji's being all fussy too."

"I'm not being fussy!" he objected loudly, though the objection was half hearted at best, "world's about to end," he threw in as an explanation.

"_Again_," she said rolling her eyes. He glanced over at her, "the world's about to end _again_," she explained.

"You--" Kensei's eyes flared, "don't you get it?! This isn't something we can fight! Those others are dying and we're next!"

"Are you scared?" she asked, eyes widening, "last time we couldn't fight either--not the right people anyway."

"This is different!" he shot back, "we're sitting ducks now," he crossed his arms, "and Hiyori--" he stopped, "Shinji's a wreck."

"He loves her," Mashiro replied, "he's worried she's not going to get better."

"She's not," he growled.

"Kensei!"

"Well she's not! Not in time," the former Captain said crossing his arms, "just like Hachi."

"Kensei--" Mashiro stared, her brow furrowing. Why was he being so _mean_? She didn't understand it, "stop it!" she felt her lip tremble and bit it quickly to stop it, "you're being scary," she said, hating the tone in his voice.

"Scary? I'm being scary?" he rounded on her, "you should be on the next plane outta here," her eyes widened, "go to Tokyo, hell go to Soul Society. Just don't stay here."

"No!" Mashiro shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears she felt threatening them, "I'm not going," she said, "you can't make me!"

"Damn it Mashiro--" he began furiously before stopping and turning away. Mashiro opened her eyes, looking at the taught muscles in his back. He seemed so on edge, so worried, and yet he was trying to push her away, "just go," he said finally.

"Uh uh," she shook her head and took at step forward, "I'm not leaving you up here like this," she reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Kensei--Kensei what's wrong?" she asked, "what's got you like this?"

"What if its you next time? Huh?" he rounded on her, "what am I supposed to do? Just wait there? Just stand there and watch you die?!" he was shouting now, his honey eyes boring into her shocked ones, "damn it Mashiro I--" he stopped himself, his brow furrowing as though he had just realized what he said, "just go back to bed," he said finally straitening up, going to turn away from her.

So she threw herself at him.

Arms locked around his torso she buried her face in his chest as the tears she had barely been holding back broke free and streaked her face. She didn't care as they soaked the cotton of his shirt, all she cared about was making him stop being such an idiot.

"What about if its you?!" she cried, her words muffled, "you always worry about me but I worry about you too!" she shook her head, "I'm not leavin', not ever!" she squeezed him tightly, "and you can't go either!"

Kensei looked down at the mop of green hair pressed to his chest. He felt her tears slipping through the fabric of his shirt but it was impossible to move under her death grip. He still wished she was far far away--somewhere _safe_, far far away. But she was right there, her arms were right around him and selfishly he didn't want her to go. He knew that she wasn't safe there, that she would never really be safe with him. Just as much, he knew she wouldn't leave him and that if by some miracle it had only been him that had been Hollowified it would only have been a matter of time before she tracked him down in the transient world. He doubted an untracable gigai could stop her--in fact he knew that it couldn't.

"Mashiro," he began but she shook her head and squeezed him tighter, "you're such a fool," he whispered.

"I don't care!" she cried, "and you're stupid too sometimes," she said haughtily after a moment.

"Yeah," Kensei said finally as he managed to move his forearms enough to gently wrap them around her waist, "guess I am."

Far below them, Hitsugaya was running down the street as fast as he could. He had to run, otherwise sitting up that room he was going to absolutely crazy. He talked, how could he be so _stupid_ to talk to her? They had told him not to and after watching Hiyroi and Shinji, he knew that nothing good could come from disobeying. Even before that, Aizen and everything--he hadn't believed what they said about trouble following him and putting those he loved in danger, not until he thought about it for a few seconds and realized it was very true. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, not anymore than he already had.

His fists clenched tightly as he pushed his body further, forcing himself past the pain in his legs. He ran as far and fast as he could, until his legs refused to allow the pace anymore. It was supreme irony that he found himself outside the Botanical Gardens. He didn't know how he knew, only that he was sure she was there. Part of him was irrationally worried that she was out so late at night, with al that was going on she could be attacked. he didn't think about the fact she was able to take care of herself, nor the fact that she was a capable fighter, only about the fact she was in the park alone at night.

It didn't take long to find her, standing by the reflecting pool looking at the lily pads. Her hands were clasped around the watermelon charm hanging from her neck and though she didn't look up when he came to her, he knew she saw him. For a moment they stood in silence, him because it was what he was used too when it came to her, her because she was collecting her thoughts. She looked sadly at the necklace in her hands and then over at him before quickly averting her eyes back to the charm around her neck.

Hinamori had gotten away to get a little peace. Between the Vizards and the new person at the hotel, she didn't know if she could even think strait much less fall asleep. So she had walked for a while and wound up there. From the heaving of his chest, she knew Hitsugaya had run all the way there. For a moment she smiled faintly, remembering the days when he had run around the house, school and later the Division in nothing more than his tabi. It was a miracle he hadn't slipped and fallen all the time. Her eyes went to the necklace she held in her hands and she felt her lip tremble as she looked at it. Her voice, at the very least, was steady when she spoke.

"I-I thought you gave it to me," she said looking at the charm, "I didn't know how, I didn't _care_ how, but I thought you did," she looked at him sadly, "it always makes me think of you. That's why I wear it outside my shirt," she elaborated, "because then its cold, cold like you always are--physically I mean," she blushed faintly before turning quickly back to the water.

Hitsugaya felt his insides ache as he looked at her, knowing she was hurting--once again because of him. It wasn't fair how they kept bumping into each other, how she had been dangled like bait and he, like an idiotic fish, would always rise for it, how the world was somehow such a terribly small place. None of it was far and he hated it more than he thought possible. Hated it and somehow, selfishly, loved it as well. Taking a breath he walked a step over, just enough so she was within an arms length of him. He reached out and touched his finger to the charm, ice spiderwebbing across the surface.

"Hitsugaya--" she began.

A lazy clapping made them both turn. Where there had been no-one, now there was a woman, a very familiar woman. Hitsugaya would know the blue black hair and preference for gossamer anywhere, even laying beside the fountain--even hidden behind the bird like mask on her face. Instantly his hand moved in front of Hinamori, blocking her from the woman. If anything it amused her as she slid to her feet and stood on the lip of the pool, stepping forward as she did. As if it was glass between them and not water, she walked forward, controlling the ability enough so ripples scattered over the water as she walked towards them, A lazy but precise flick of her wrist removed the mask from her face as she walked closer to them, her eyes continuing to glow in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Histugaya questioned, his voice low and angry.

"I felt it was time to introduce myself to your little pet," she said bending down.

Hinamori's eyes widened as her hand reached out and caressed her cheek, the touch sending chills down her spine as she stared, unable to move from the woman's gaze. Her lips remained in the small, perfect smile as she looked at her, as if Hinamori was the only thing in the world. Hitsugaya made a low sound of warning as the woman looked at him.

"Kouchou," she said, "if you are going to curse me, you can at least do it properly," she brushed a lock of hair back, "now then," she looked between the two of them, "I wish to make a deal with you."

"Double crossing your own people?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"My people? Hardly. Fools thrown together by a bad hand," Kouchou said with a toss of her hair, "nothing more. I find I've grown accustom to my power and my patience with Kikazaru grows thin. He'll be dead soon so I'm not overly concerned," she added.

"Forget it," Hitsugaya said.

"Pity," she said, "as I am the last of them to be turned, I will be the only warning sign you have before your Vizards start to drop--those who haven't been injured I mean. If I were you I would hear the terms of our proposed agreement before you dismiss it."

"What are you offering," Hinamori spoke up.

"Smart girl," Kikazaru said, "I assume your little 'cure' hasn't arrived as planned," she said, "not that I find it surprising. Aizen might be dead and this might all be a nasty hangover from his death, but I am not anxious to relive him and I'm sure there are those who would prefer not to see us cured."

"Get to it," Hitsugaya growled.

"This disease didn't affect everyone," she said placing her hands on her hips, "one of us, the second one turned, survived. If there's a cure for this, a permanent one, you'll find it in her."

"Then why haven't you gone for her?" Histugaya demanded.

"Because I can't. Neither can you," she looked at Hinamori, "however, she can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so after making people cry I've decided to make this chapter angsty/happy. **

**Oh and I've decided that Kazeshini's gotta be my favorite Zanpakuto Spirit after the latest episode. I love that even if he's kicked ass, he still defends Hisagi. Its cute in a sadistic kinda way.**

**One last thing: the theme for HitsuHina, especially this chapter, in this story is Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells. **

* * *

Hisana paced the confines of her room anxiously, long after the Spirits had disappeared before she finally snapped. Striding over to the night stand she grabbed her phone off the surface and punched in the one phone number she never thought she would call again.

It took three rings for the phone to connect and a sleepy voice to come on.

"Dr.--"

"You listen to me," she said, skipping all niceties, "my sister had better be safe there."

"Hisana," the sleepiness vanished from his voice, the rumble deep instead, deep and weary, "I can't promise--"

"Oh yes you can," she spat, "you can promise me that no matter what happens, she comes through this alive and safe."

"I didn't think you'd be asking me to protect her."

"And I didn't think Kirio would be sent here," she said, "but look where we are."

"And your husban--"

"I am _not_ bringing Byakuya into this. You know the rules as damn well as I do. Now I've kept my mouth shut about you, you do the same. She doesn't need to know what's going on and she doesn't need to know that you're one of the people protecting her. I trust you're still competent enough to pull that off."

"That's not a nice way to ask someone for--"

"If the next word's out of your mouth are 'a favor' I swear to God I will find a way to be in that shithole town of yours within the hour and break your face so hard you never smile again. Keep her safe, keep it a secret and for once in your life don't fuck it up!"

Hisana hung the phone up angrily, throwing the device onto the bed and running a hand through her hair. This was not the way she thought that this mission would go. She hated being a fucking errand girl for the Royal Guard, it was degrading. And now to make it worse the person who put her in that position, the person she disappointed for being in that position was a few hundred feet down the hall. It wasn't as though she could all Byakuya either. Oh she could call him but lying to him had never been something she was particularly talented with--something she had only gotten worse with over time. But Kirio being here, it was just beyond anything she could stand to deal with. All she wanted to do was hit something--no, she wanted to hit someone. She wanted to hit the fucking idiot who started all of this.

Well in the mean time she could make due with someone who already hated her.

"Kirio!" she reached her hand back, slamming her palm into the door, "open the door!"

After a moment the door was wretched open. Kirio was standing there, her hair pulled sharply back away from her face, her bright green eyes looking at Hisana coldly. The room was eerily quiet behind her and Hisana felt the stirrings of Spiritual Power, weaved together in the most beautiful of ways. Beautiful if Spiritual Power could be considered such. Hisana's eyes narrowed before she turned and walked past Kirio into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the virtual wall of Spiritual Power.

"Kirio!" she cried running forward, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I believe I should be asking you that question. Do not touch that barrier unless you want to have a broken arm."

"Kirio you'd better get rid of that barrier," she said, "he's a member of the Gotei 13!" she pointed at the very unconscious man, "this is Shuuhei Hisagi. He's the Lieutenant of the Ninth Division! Why are--no, no _what_ are you doing to him?!"

"He appeared in the middle of my hotel room with an un-authorized gate," she said cooly, "I sealed the area. The resulting echo knocked him unconscious in the process," Hisana turned back to the barrier, "you may release him but the barrier stays. Nothing should have been able to get past the wards on this room, certainly not something as simple as a gate."

Gritting her teeth Hisana directed Kido around her hands and reached through the barrier, grabbing Hisagi and dragging him free of the spell, pulling him onto the ground. For a moment he lay still, horribly still. Then with a choked gasp, his body began to work once more. Hisana barely managed to roll him onto his side to help his coughing body breath. Behind her she heard Kirio make a sound of disgust, as if she was doing something foul. Hisana ignored her as she made sure Hisagi was braced and wouldn't fall over if he choked. Standing up she turned around to Kirio, her eyes blazing.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I could ask the same of you," Kirio said, "a gate connects--a possible attack--and you worry about one of the men who could have been a part of it."

"Yes," Hisana said, "and there was a time when you would have done the same."

"You are young and foolish," she said, "always choosing the hard path, something do not change."

"You're disgusting," Hisana said bending down and grabbing Hisagi under the arms.

However even as she grabbed the younger man, she heard the hiss of the gate connecting. Kirio whipped her head around, eyes blazing as she looked at the small space not taken over by the spell. Hisana's eyes widened as she realized what Kirio was about to do. She would never be able to counter, not to the degree that was needed. The only one powerful enough to do that was Kirio. In a split second Hisana made her decision and threw out a hand.

"Hado 33--" she began.

"Nullify!" Kirio cried.

The spells resounded against each other but Kirio was the stronger of the two of them. The funny thing about strength, and adrenaline, is that when the two are combined the reaction is usual far greater than what is called for. So was the case then, the Nullify saving them both by canceling out the Hado and, by proxy, the sheild up around the room. When the light cleared the two blinked spots from their eyes, gasping at the sight that greeted them.

There was another person in the room.

She stood there trembling like a leaf. Sand stuck to her as if she had been wet and on a beach. Green hair, matted with grease and sweat tumbled past her hips, almost to her knees, offering a slight covering to her obvious nudeness. Still the sand was not enough to mask the fresh scar that wound around her left shoulder. The arm that dangled from it was unblemished, pristine. It was also thinner than her other arm, as if the muscles had atrophied. It was a sharp contrast to her right arm which was covered in molted, puckered scars, characteristic of burns. They seemed to cover the skin of her right arm, covering her chest and even her throat. Hisana would have bet they were on her back too. A few even came up onto her face.

Her eyes were grey and wide and absolutely terrified. Her clean hand and her scarred one were against her thighs, pressing deeply into her skin before relaxing and then pressing again, clearly hard enough to bruise. Her lips were parted and they could all hear the gasps that came from her lips, though they did not fully drown out the low groan that came from Hisagi's lips. Hisana tore her eyes from the green haired woman to the young Lieutenant. His eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to come into focus but he did not seem to be in distress. Hisana instead turned her eyes to the woman who had not moved. Neither had Kirio, both staring at each other.

"Miss--" Hisana looked at the woman, "its alright. Can you tell me who you are?" She stood there trembling, seemingly mute. Just shaking and struggling for air, "its alright. You're safe," she took a step forward, "just, ah, keep--"

The woman back up, pressing herself against the wall, her eyes darting furiously between the three of them. Her right arm came up, grabbing her opposite shoulder but the skin did not bend under her grip. It was clear the woman was moment from passing out. Hisana stepped forward but she shoved herself back further, her arm hitting the back wall with a dull sound, as if it was a solid object that connected rather than flesh. She whimpered, her eyes threatening with tears though they did not fall. She was obviously terrified, terrified and injured and if Hisana had to bet, recently tortured.

"Who did this to you?" Hisana asked, careful to keep her voice soft.

"T-the Air," she whispered, "and the White Lady," she whimpered, fingers digging into the hardened area of her arm, "T-the Unicorn," she gasped, the wild look in her eyes increasing tenfold, "beware the Unicorn!" she cried before her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground, her hair spreading like an ivy stain.

Hisana stared at the woman before her eyes went to Kirio. The Guardsman looked at her, her features betraying nothing.

"I'm taking them to my room," Hisana said instantly, "Mizu! Get the girl. Kazeshini? Your Shinigami needs assistance!"

They left before Kirio could say another word. The moment Hisana threw a sheet over the woman's body she grabbed her phone once more, only having to hit the redial button and wait a moment before she got the man she needed.

"Two in one day--"

"Listen to me carefully. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ strange contacts you, do not respond. Do not give them any information. Do not let them in, do you understand me?"

"What's going on?" his voice was somber, cautious now, the desperation in her own tone somehow conveying the gravity of the situation.

"A green haired woman just fell into one of our rooms, said she was attacked by the Air, a White Lady before telling us to 'beware the Unicorn'," he was silent, "no-one, do you understand me?"

"Yeah," he said, "no-one. Got it. Look, he's gotta know--"

"No! You know the rules. No-one knows. _No-one_," she said, "what they did to me is nothing compared to what they'll do to you. We have nothing, nothing except what we once were. I've got to figure out what the hell they want. Until then you've got to keep them safe."

"I should remember enough to do that," he said, his voice holding amusement now, "i put the sharp end in the bad guy right?"

Hisana glared at the opposite wall, the only thing nearby that she could really glare at. He couldn't be serious but if he was joking she was going to find a way to get to him and kick his ass, ex-high ranking Guardsman or not. Still she knew enough to realize that he was the best person for the job, perhaps the only person for the job. The thought didn't sit well with Hisana but it wasn't like there was much of a choice.

"You're sense of humor is as terrible as ever. Has it occured to you that your children are laughing at you and not with you?"

"As long as their laughing," he said, his smile coming across even on the phone.

**

* * *

**

"Kikazaru should have been the second of us to be fallen by this mutation. But the time for the mutation to occur came and went, without so much as a fainting spell," her eyes locked with Hitsugaya, "I'm sure you've noticed that anger destroys your control, emotion destroys it. Kikazaru was not in control of his emotions, not by any stretch of the imagination. He had a twin, Kousai, and Kousai was taken three days before his time."

"Kousai was the first," Hinamori realized aloud.

"Yes. The first of the scouting. And she was the one who was taken first. Not killed, simply taken," Kouchou sighed, "taken the day _after_ she would have changed by a woman wearing all white."

"Like you?"

"No, not like me," Kouchou said, a note of exasperation in her voice, "pure white. Couldn't see an inch of skin, even her face was veiled. But she came and she grabbed and the first person who would have changed--and did not--was gone."

"What does this have to do with Hinamori?" Hitsugaya demanded, his voice edged with cautiousness.

"The woman came and went through a Gate. Whoever she was, she went to Soul Society before taking her wherever she wanted."

"You are implying Soul Society had a hand in this?!" Hitsugaya roared.

"Does it shock you that much?" she asked, "personally I am quite surprised that you still hold _such_ loyalty to them. After all that's been done to you by their hand," her lips curved into a faint smile as her eyes flicked from him to Hinamori and back again, "though I cannot imagine why I am surprised. Now then, the trail obviously starts here and leads to Soul Society which is where your little girlfriend comes in."

"I can mask my Spiritual Pressure," Hinamori realized aloud, "i can go in without them knowing."

"Pretty and smart, I'm beginning to see why you'd go through the trouble," she added with a smirk.

"She--"

"I'll do it," Hinamori cut him off instantly, "just--I--I don't know where I'd begin."

"Come to the club tomorrow," she said, "we'll take it from there."

She vanished.

Hitsugaya stood there looking ahead, at the place where Kouchou had been standing. Hinamori tried to ignore her pounding heart before she turned around and walked out of the park. She heard Hitsugaya walk behind her. As they walked she felt colder and colder which was nothing new to her. But it had been a rather stressful few days and Hinamori was sick and tired of being scared and frightened and worried about what everyone would think. When goosebumps got to be too much and she was sure that if she continued like this she was going to get sick, she finally did what she should have done a very long time ago and spoke up. Or, true to her old habits, she spun around.

"I'm freezing," she said hotly, "what's wrong?" he said nothing, "not that you'd tell me--"

"Are you crazy?!" he demanded, "you just agreed to go into Soul Society for a group of people who've only shown that they hate Soul Society! And you just agreed to do what they wanted!"

"I'm not doing it for them!" she shouted. He stared, "I'm doing it for you!" his eyes widened but once the damn had broken, she couldn't stop, "I watched you _die_! I saw you--" she hesitated before pushing forward, "I can't watch that again. And even if you want me safe, even if you don't want me to be near you, I can't just go back knowing there's a chance that you're going to wind up like them. That you're going to die again."

"Hinamori--" his voice was genuinely angry now, angry and filled with regret, "its not that simple. What I am now--" he looked at his gloved hand, "I cannot go back to Soul Society. We're different--"

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse!" she cried, "we've always been different! And its always mattered so much to you but it never mattered to me. Not at all. I didn't care when you were a Guardian or a prodigy or the boy who made me always make sure I had extra blankets nearby at night. That _never_ mattered to me. I cared about you because you were you! But you always cared so much--"

"Well one of us had too!" he burst out. Much to his horror, he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Right," she said, her eyes wet, "because you were the great Heavenly Guardian and I was just the traitorous little Shinigami."

That was one thing he could never and would never stand to hear from anyone's lips, least of all hers. When she turned his hand streaked out, grabbing her arms firmly. She stared up at him, but there was no fear in her eyes, not that there ever had been when he looked at her. He could feel the contours of her arms through the fabric of her jacket and the leather of his gloves, he could feel the undeniable warmth of her skin. He was silent for a moment and for that moment, everything in him told him to turn and leave her again. He had seen her tears before, he had been the cause of her tears before, this should not have been any different. But it was, somehow it was and he knew that if the world commanded it, he would not be able to move his hands from her arms.

"Our differences have mattered," he said, his voice low and edged with urgency, "because I did make you cold at night and I will _always_ make you cold. Because of what I am. And every time I try to deny it, something happens, something that puts the people I care about in danger," he looked away before meeting her gaze again, "I don't want to put you in danger, not anymore."

"I'd rather be in danger," she said, the tears slipping down her cheeks, "then be pushed away from you."

His eyes moved down to where the watermelon charm hung around her neck, a few tears having dripped onto it. One of his hands moved from her arm to the charm, bringing it up between them. Hinamori's eyes went to the charm and then to Hitsugaya's face..

"Hitsugaya--"

"You're wrong," his ice eyes went up to hers, "I did get this for you," Hinamori's eyes widened, "I got it for you for when the war was over. I thought--I thought i'd be there to give it to you--" he looked at the charm and then at her, "Matsumoto must have given it to you but I--I found it in Rukongai and it reminded me of you."

Hinamori looked at the charm in his hand, feeling her chest ache at the revelation. He looked so much younger standing there, unsure of himself like he had been when he was a kid. With the arm that wasn't held by his hand she reached up and scrubbed furiously at the tears that leaked from her eyes. It did not do much to help, she could feel them down her cheeks but at the same time she felt like laughing as well. She bit her lip and looked up at him until his eyes connected with hers again.

"Trust me?" she offered.

"I trust you," he said letting the necklace drop, "I just want to protect you."

"I know," she said looking down, "but maybe, maybe this time we can protect each other?"

Hitsguaya looked at her before his lips quirked in the first honest smile Hinamori had seen in his face. Overjoyed she jumped forward, throwing her arms around him. His eyes widened as she squeezed him, his body cold, hard and immobile beneath her grip. Tentatively he moved his hands up, awkwardly wrapping them around her before she seemed to come to herself. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd done before she jumped back quickly, breaking his loose hold, her hands flying to her mouth as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I--"

"It alright," he said quickly, "come on, lets get back."

Red faced, Hinamori nodded and they began the walk back in a silence far more comfortable than they had been in. It was a short walk and soon they were in the elevator, heading up to her room. Hitsugaya was at a bit of a loss what to do. It was more wonderful than he could have imagined to be able to talk to her, to have her know--even if it went against everything that he had been told. She had said she'd rather have danger and him than nothing at all but did that make it right? He had been so preoccupied with making sure she was safe, making sure she did not get in trouble that he had somehow failed to realize that she would have had an opinion on the matter. Well, he knew she would but it hadn't seemed to matter, not when it came to keeping her safe.

They exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to her room. Hinamori pushed in her keycard before turning around quickly to face him.

"So, um--"

"I'll be here tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile before it slipped slightly.

"Hinamori what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I, um," her cheeks burned, "I just wanted to say thank you," she quickly grabbed the necklace, "for the charm. I really love it," she stammered out, "it reminds me of grandma's porch," she added. He nodded, knowing that it would, "so, um, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly backing into the room, "goodnight!" she added, her voice high pitched before she closed the door quickly.

Hitsugaya looked at the wood, wondering if he should be upset at her quick exit. She seemed terribly embarrassed and he could understand that. He could feel the heat on his cheeks too. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. But it was so quick and with the world ending, it just seemed _wrong_ to be bringing up things that would mean so much. He would have liked to think that there would be time but if there was one thing he knew, it was that every time he though there would be, there was none. Closing his eyes he shook his head at his own foolishness before stepping back.

"Goodnight Momo," he muttered.

Hitsugaya turned to go, only to see Gin coming out of his own room, pulling on a jacket. He stopped and looked at Hitsugaya, his grin in place before he turned and walked down the hallway. Hitsugaya frowned and followed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally.

"Eh, well, Ran's lying to me," he said, "I'm goin to find out why."

"You are? But with everything--"

"Everything?" Gin made a sound of disgust, "I've done a lot worse for her," he pressed the elevator button and they waited side by side.

Hitsugaya understood that. He knew Gin had betrayed Aizen only when he had experimented on Matsumoto. He had a feeling that Gin wouldn't have done that nor would he have endured the humiliation of redemption or the pain of destroying everything he once held dear if he did not love the strawberry haired woman. But if there was one thing Hitsugaya hated it was seeing the similarities between himself and Gin Ichimaru. The only thing he hated more was going to the man for advice. But that was where he found himself.

"So you'd pick her over the world?" Hitsugaya asked as the elevator came. They both stepped in and looked at him, his slitting familiarly.

"Already have," he said. Hitsugaya stared at him, "what? You think I saved the world for snot nose brats like you?" his grin widened, "yeah, right."

Hitsugaya nodded as the elevator doors closed.

On the other side of the door, Hinamori pressed her back to the wood and leaned her head against the door. It was such a wonderful but terrible thing. She knew he cared about her but having him say it was just more than she ever dreamed. She knew she cared about him--more than she should. And she knew that now wasn't the time to be getting into that, he was finally talking to her and she was terrified that if she pushed him he'd run like a scared animal. She didn't know if she could take that. Trying to focus on just the good things that happened, she moved away from the door. There was a sharp knock on the door abruptly. Hinamori turned around, walking back to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Its me," Hitsugaya said.

"Hitsugaya," she quickly pulled open the door, her heart pounding, "w-what are you doing here?" she shifted her weight slightly, "did you forget something--"

"Yes," he said.

Hinamori's eyes widened as he moved forward fluidly. There wasn't any hesitation in his movements, not as he crossed the small space between them, not as his arms moved around her waist.

Not as his lips found hers.

Hinamori's eyes widened at the soft, cool press of lips against her own before her arms were around his shoulders, pulling him closer to ease the awkwardness of their height difference. It did not register that this was Hitsugaya kissing her, something she had dreamed about for so long anymore than it registered that Hinamori was kissing him, Hinamori who he had--and would--willingly die for. Nothing mattered, nothing existed, nothing outside their embrace. He was just as cool as she thought he would be, she was just as warm as he knew she would be. It was dizzying and exhilarating and something both knew they would never get used too and never _ever_ want to give up.

Finally they drew back, eyes meeting. Hinamori felt herself smile wider than she thought she ever had before, only egged on by the grin that adored Hitsugaya's face.

"So, um, tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said stepping back, "tomorrow," he turned to go only to feel her grab his wrist and pull him back for another dizzying kiss. Drawing apart once more, he looked at her, "you need to sleep," he said, "and I need to make sure the Vizards don't accidentally blow up the city."

"I know," she said with a slight pout.

"Goodnight Momo," he said walking over to the door.

"Goodnight Toshiro," she replied with a bright grin before gently closing the door.

Still grinning, Hinamori sat on the bed and wondered if she'd be able to wipe the smile off her face before the morning before deciding that it didn't really matter anyway.

* * *

**YAYY!! They kissed!!**

**I wanted them to have (the first of many) a big romantic moment before the action takes over. As for the green haired woman, well, you're gonna find out. And Momo's due for a bit of ass kicking, hopefully Gin hasn't gone too far to go protect Ran. And whose Hisana calling? Oh and for the White Lady and the Unicorn, well, you're gonna find out very soon. Promise.**

**You wanna know about the unicorn? Google it til the next chapter comes out. Or rather, google what the unicorn symbolizes. **

**Who cares, They Kissed!! **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Pretty please?**

**I'll give you a cookie... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay first things first, my profile is updated with easier links now! So all you have to do is go to my profile page and click the link for what you want. There's one for fanart that takes you to the fanart folder and one that takes you to my youtube project with Frotu and one that takes you to the Toro Nagashi Amv.**

**Wait, what?**

**YES you read right! Katonge2 has made an AMV tribute to Toro Nagashi. I was stunned and blown away by the video she did. Its linked on my profile and it is just beyond amazing. You should all go and check it out. And rate it. And comment on how awesome Toro Nagashi and Katonge2 are. **

**Also, because they (semi) interact in this chapter you all should go and check out DarkMedow's banner for the couple of Hisagi and Sun Sun. She's made a wonderful Ulquihime one too based off of a scene in Saints and Sinners. **

**Arighty so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

The place was familiar.

He knew where he was, he had been there before. Or rather, he had been somewhere like it before. Instead of the raging winds and ice of his own domain, this was a place of quiet. It stretched endlessly around him, wrapped around him, engulfed him. The quiet was tangible, he could feel it. Part of him screamed in fear and part of him relaxed completely. He was suspended over some impossible void but he did not feel as though it was even possible he would fall.

The first sound he heard, he both heard and felt. It echoed through him, through the world he was in. It was a ripple of sound, one that got fainter as it echoed out of existence. It sounded like water hitting a basin, a slow but steady drip. Hitsugaya turned around, trying to place the sound and finding it impossible to do so. His eyes moved across the plane, trying to find where it was coming from, who was making it but it was impossible to discover until the person got closer. When they did, the sound continued to come from all directions. Only his eyes were able to tell him the source of it.

The Water Guardian did not bother with the water form this time. From the moment he stepped forward, he was in the form Hitsugaya had seen him in. Bright blue eyes, dark hair and the pale pale skin that he had seen before. He walked forward with fluidity, with ease. As if it was every day that he brought people to the domain that Hitsugaya had never been able to show to anyone. Only this time as he stood there, his cloths were different. They were still that formal blue-green but over it he wore a long black cloak. He strode up to where Hitsugaya was standing, not rushing or slowing but holding a steady pace.

"What am I doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We need to talk," he said, "as our elements are linked, more than the other four, I am the one closest to you."

"If you are hear to talk about my relationship--"

"I am hear to speak of your duty," he said, his voice low and melodic, "a duty you do not seem to grasp the importance of."

"There are things of other importance," Hitsugaya said.

"All of those things are not important compared to your duty because if you do not perform what you are meant to, they will cease to exist."

Hitsugaya felt his teeth grind together in frustration. He hated the truth in his words as the Guardian met his gaze calmly, with the kind of patience that he was used to seeing from adults who had thought he was nothing more than a small child. Hitsugaya felt the same familiar anger and frustration at those people. Still he met the Water Guardian's eyes with his own, desperately fighting off the urge to cross his arms like he had when he was a child. He was not a child anymore. The guardian was silent for a moment, clearly waiting for him to say something in response. Hitsugaya was not in the mood to play games.

"If you wanted me to be a faceless Guardian then you should not have made me a child," he said, "the duties you so prize, I perform them _because_ of the people I wish to protect."

"People you were willing to cast off," the Guardian pointed out, "people you know you are endangering by associating with them."

"I will _not_ abandon them!" Hitsugaya roared.

The Guardian looked down, his eyes on the ground as though he was contemplating Hitsugaya's words. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes meeting Hitsugaya's. The look in them had shifted. Now the strongest emotion that Hitsugaya could pick out was pity. Pity and a kind of weariness that no amount of rest could ever cure. Hitsugaya felt guilt stir in him but he shoved it down. he wold not regret or be ashamed of caring for others. Of caring for Hinamori. The Guardian looked at him and shook his head slightly, just enough for Htisugaya to catch the gesture.

"So it is as I feared," the Guardian said, "I have been in your position," he said, "felt as you felt," he closed his eyes, "acted as you will act," he opened his eyes and looked at him, "and the consequences will be the same."

"We are nothing alike," Hitsugaya said.

"We are," the Guardian said almost sadly, "though it appears that will do nothing to help," he looked at Hitsugaya, "you are headed down a dangerous path. A path that will lead you to place we have been before---a place, it seems, we will have to return to."

He looked at Hitsugaya for a moment longer.

And then Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open, revealing the ceiling of the room he had been sleeping in for the past few months.

* * *

With a low groan, Hisagi's eyes blinked open in the low light of the hotel room. The young Lieutenant lay there, trying to fight the urge to throw up. He felt drained, as if someone had tore away any Spiritual Power he possessed. He recognized the feeling instantly. He had been caught in a kido, in a barrier of some kind designed to paralyze him. He looked over, trying to figure out where he was. Instantly his eyes landed on the form of the woman standing against the window, her back to him. Her arms were crossed around her form so tightly he could see her hands on her back. Still he would recognize the small stature and ebony hair of the woman anywhere.

"Lady Kuchiki," he was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Her spine straitened as her hands quickly moved forward. When she turned around, he saw the red lining her violet eyes, though there were no tears on her cheeks. She walked over to where he was laying. Summoning every ounce of strength from his jellied muscles, Hisagi pushed himself into a sitting position. Hisana slowed her pace as she reached the bed, letting him finish the first of the battles.

"I'm sorry for how horrible you feel," she said, her voice cool, "but I'm afraid my healing Kido would cause you nothing but problems right now."

"I understand," he said.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, do you remember anything?" Hisana asked.

"I--" Hisagi frowned, his brow furrowing, "I--" he stopped.

He remembered he was standing outside his Division. He knew he was walking towards something, he was doing something. He remembered heading for the Gate, to go through. But people did not just go through the gate for no reason. No, there was a reason. You had to get authorization to do that. He would have gotten authorization. Moving between worlds was so monitored now, especially for any Seated Officer or higher. It was a pain to go through worlds. If he knew that a lower member of the division could safety handle the job he usually let them. It was just easier that way, easier and safer.

He understood the measures. After all it was a widely held belief that the close interaction between the worlds had led to Aizen being able to gain the footholds he did. Hisagi wasn't sure he really believed that. He was sure, however, that it wouldn't have taken much for Aizen to conquer the world. The transient and Soul Society. He had proven how close he could get. Who knew what fragments of his supporters lay, just waiting for the chance to finish their beloved master's work. No, it was better for all if the interaction between Soul Society and the transient world was kept to an absolute minimum.

"I was coming to the transient world, but past that--" he shook his head, "I have no idea."

Hisana nodded, looking as though he had said something she did not want to hear. She moved from his bed to the other in the room. Hisagi followed her movements to the bed. His brow furrowed when he saw that the bed was occupied. Hisana switched the lamp nearby on. Despite the sudden light, the figure did not stir. Hisagi stared. Only the rise and fall of her chest confirmed that she was alive. The figure was impossibly pale, bruises stark on her skin. He could see cuts as well, fresh enough that some of them looked as though they had only just stopped bleeding. Hisagi's eyes moved up to the figure's face. Dark hair spilled around her shoulders, matted with dirt and grease. Yet he could see the green glinting in the strands.

"Do you know her?" Hisana asked.

"Yeah," Hisagi said, his brow furrowing, "that's--" his mind drew a blank before he remembered, "she was one of Harribel's fraccion. I saw her on the battlefield," he looked at Hisana.

"Do you know her name?" she asked.

"No," Hisagi said, "but she--" he stopped, his eyes widening, "she has mask remnants," he said, shocked he hadn't seen it before.

"Her Spiritual Pressures contained,"Hisana said, "but she isn't in a gigai."

"How did she get here?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I got you out of the shield, Kirio nullified the room and then she was just standing there."

"Was there a tunnel or a transport of any kind?" Hisagi asked.

"No."

"Then she had been there before, probably hiding herself," he said, "whatever was done, cancelled out however she was masking herself. It forced her to reveal herself."

Hisana nodded, seeing the sense in his words. She sighed and looked at the green haired woman laying there. She hadn't stirred when Hisana had Mizu pput her on the bed, nor when she had examined her body. In fact, since the woman had gasped out the warning in a panic, she had said nothing. Her Spiritual Power was dangerously low, to the point where it was almost non existant. The rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that made Hisana certain she was alive and even that was too slow and shallow for Hisana's liking.

The containment she had the woman under was not simply to contain her Spiritual Power. At the moment it was so low Hisana imagined that even if her shield was not there it would be impossible to tell that this was once an Arrancar. Hisana was using her shield to trap her own Spiritual Power in with the Arrancar in the hopes she would take it. Unfortunately if that did not work and they did not find a way to compensate for the lower density of Spiritual Particles in the transient world, the Arrancar was going to die before she could answer any of their questions. And there were many of them.

"How do you know her?" Hisana asked. Hisagi looked at her, clearly confused, "she was clearly running, hysterical but she stopped long enough to get caught," he frowned, "maybe she recognized you as well."

"In the fight with Allon," he said, "she was one of Harribel's Fraccion, they made him with their arms. The Captain Commander blew them up. They dropped to the ground," he looked at her, "he said he didn't kill them but--" he shook his head, "but it was Yamamoto's attack. I was sure they were dead."

"I'm sure you thought they were," Hisana said turning around, "however that isn't the case."

Hisagi looked at her back. Tension echoed in every muscle on her body, as if someone had placed the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hisagi's eyes moved from Hisana to the green haired woman laying on the bed. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. It bothered him that he didn't know her name. He had seen her fight, he had almost been killed by her creation and yet he had no idea what her name was. She really did look like she was truly dead. It had been at the Karakura Town battle, when adrenaline had been impossibly high. But still, it felt wrong that he did not know her name.

"Yeah," he said, his voice dark, "i can see that."

"Try to get some rest," Hisana said walking over and turning the lights off, "we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Hisagi echoed quietly as the lights were extinguished.

The room should have been dark but it was not. The blinds were closed, the lights were out but the room was illuminated by the light covering the figure on the bed. It pulsed with a faint twilight light, the color of Hisana's Spiritual Power. Hisagi lay on the bed, looking at the faint light that swirled over the still figure on the bed. It could have been an hour, it could have been several but slowly the violet light began to take on the faintest pink tinge. By the time Hisagi drifted off to sleep, a pink glow was steadily taking over the violet.

When he opened his eyes again, the light that pulsed through the shield was completely pink.

Elsewhere in the hotel, someone else woke to see the world in a decidedly more rosy light.

Hinamori opened her eyes to find that she was smiling. For the life of her she couldn't remember if she had stopped smiling at all. Even when she sat up and tried to stop, she couldn't make herself do it. As she brushed her teeth and got dressed, her smile didn't slip. Not once. She finished getting ready, she still felt as though she was floating. Hitsugaya had said that he was going to be there in the morning, but she didn't know what that meant. All she wanted to do was see him.

He had _kissed_ her. Ever since she had watched him die, ever since she had learned that he had loved her--no, even before that. Maybe when she had just learned about what a kiss was, she had thought of Hitsugaya. She had always thought about Hitsugaya. From the time she learned what a kiss was to the time she had learned about marriage and sex and everything else that came with it. Oh there had been others, who had gone in and out of her head, but he had always been there. In the back of her mind.

And now he was there, once again. But he had kissed her. They had spoken to each other and then he had kissed her. And it had been nothing like she had imagined it. it had been a million times better than she ever could have imagined. His coolness, everything about him that was indescribably Hitsugaya, it had been all she had been aware of. And it had been the single most wonderful moment of her entire life. Better than defeating Aizen, an occasion that had been tainted with sadness. Better than gaining her bankai which had been for the purpose of defeating a man who had defined her life. But this, there was no Aizen, no sadness, just the dizzying feeling of being kissed by someone who she adored.

Someone knocked on the door, pulling her into the present.

Hinamori's eyes widened as she moved forward, feeling as if she was operating on autopilot. There was only one person who could be on the other side of the door. Well, only one person who could have been on the other side of the door who she was not going to tell to go away.

Carefully she walked over and opened the door.

Her eyes widened at the flowers that met her eyes. A virtual sea of pink and purple met her gaze. Her eyes picked out peach blossoms and plum blossoms that were in a magnificent bouquet of flowers. The perfume of the flowers reached her nose, wrapping around her like a blanket. Hinamori's eyes peered through the blossoms to see the white haired man behind them. His blue green eyes met hers through the mess of flowers and Hinamori felt her face break into an even wider smile at the eyes that locked with hers.

"Hi," she said brightly.

Hitsugaya smiled, looking at the girl he could see through the flowers. After the night he had, seeing Hinamori that morning was the thing he had to look forward to. He had been halfway to her hotel when he had realized that showing up empty anded was probably not a good idea. It was one of the advantages of having had Matsumoto as his Lieutenant. He had witnessed Gin Ichimaru appearing with presents: sake, jewelry, persimmons. But mostly he had come bearing flowers. Hitsugaya knew he hadn't done anything wrong--at least, he hoped he hadn't. But he had seen the effect flowers seemed to have had on women. So he had gotten flowers for Hinamori.

And it seemed to have worked.

"Hi," he said, trying not to feel so incredibly nervous at the sight of her, "I--ah, I got you these," he stopped, feeling the back of his neck burn as he stated the obvious.

"Thank you," Hinamori said reaching out and taking the flowers, her fingers brushing against his gloved ones as she took the bouquet from him, "they're beautiful."

She moved the flowers aside. Histugaya was standing there dressed like she had seen him every time, the same black hoodie zipped all the way up to his neck. He had the hood pushed back from his face. Hinamori looked at him for a moment, the flowers in one hand. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind them.

"Hinamori what are you--"

"I want to see," she said.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was impossible not to. Every time they had spoken he had been covered in fabric. It wasn't like he was prone to walking around half naked, even back when he was a Shinigami, but now he was completely covered all the time. But Hinamori wasn't going to have anymore of it. Hitsugaya had to admit he found the authority in her voice intriguing. Especially when she met his eyes, her gaze unwavering as she looked at him. Hinamori held the flowers in her hand as she looked at him, clearly waiting.

"Momo--"

"I want to see," she repeated, "you're like this now and I--if we can't know why you're like this, I want to see what you're like now," he opened his mouth but she pushed on, "no, you know what, I don't care why you're like this. I just--I want to see."

Hitsugaya nodded. He reached up and undid the velcro on the back of the glove. He pulled the leather off, exposing his hand fully. Hinamori looked down at the appendage. Slowly her hand reached out and touched his finger. Her skin ran across the cool, hard scales. Her finger stopped at the smooth surface of his nail before her fingers moved up to his wrist. Her other hand came and touched his lightly as her fingers slid up, pushing the fabric of his hoodie.

"How far--" she began, her voice soft.

"My entire arm, most of my back and ribs," he said, his voice low and matching her tone, "if I'm upset, they cover more of my skin."

"You still feel cold," Hinamori said, her fingers touching the scales that covered the crook of his elbow, "can you feel this?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "kind of," he amended, "no," he said with a smile as her finger moved enough away so that it was barely touching his skin, "I can't feel that."

Hinamori laughed at that as his free arm came up and encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hinamori inhaled as her fingers gripped his forearm, her eyes moving up and meeting his. In her other hand her fingers held onto the flowers, as his fingers pressed into the small of her back. She could feel the edges of his scales beneath her hand and she had a feeling that if she moved her hand a different way she would cut her fingers on them.

She was warm, just as she always had been. Gently warm, not like a raging sun but like a spring breeze. He had wanted to hold her for--God, he had no idea how long he had wanted to hold her like this. He wasn't quick or impulsive this time, not like the first time he had kissed her. Instead he took his time, looking at her as he drew her closer. She let him approach, waiting for him, watching as he neared her. When they were barely a breath apart, when she could feel his breath on her cheek, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth gently to his.

He deepened the kiss, his arm sliding tighter around her waist, his hand moving from her lower back to her opposite side. Her head moved to the side as her hand slid from is forearm to his shoulder, her fingers pressing into the fabric covered scales on his shoulder. She slowly pulled away, her eyes slowly opening as she looked up at him, her head moving to his shoulder. He opened his own eyes, looking down at her.

"If I asked you not to do this--" he began, "would you stay here?"

Hinamori closed her eyes, knowing that the request would come up again eventually. She forced her eyes open as she looked up at him. The flowers dropped as she reached up and grasped his face in her hands, locking their eyes together.

"I have to do this," she said, "I'm not going to let anyone take away what we've earned--what we have right now. No-one. And I'm going to come back, I promise. You just--" she hesitated, "I need you to trust me, okay? Please?"

"Momo I--," Hitsugaya looked at her, "I do. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," she whispered, her hands resting on his shoulders, "lets go see what I have to do."

They left the hotel hand in hand.

Standing in the doorway of the stairwell, Kirio Hikifune watched them walk by, clearly too starry eyed to notice they were being watched. As the elevator doors slid shut behind the two of them, she stepped fully back into the stairwell. Turning she walked up the dingy place, climbing the stairs until she was at the door that would lead her onto the roof of the building. Stepping outside she walked into the warm southern morning. As she walked she reached for the first button, high on her throat, Undoing it she moved to the second, and the third until her chest was completely exposed. Shrugging out of her shirt she dropped the fabric to the ground, her hands moving to the ties of her skirt. Her body exposed, Kirio walked to the edge of the roof.

Her pace did not slow as she stepped off the roof and into the oblivion below.

Her body was dust before it hit the ground, unnoticed by the people around.

A world away, her booted feet hit the ground of a highly arched hall. White marble spiraled upwards, lost to the golden light. A handful of people moved, each as silent as the next. Only one or two made sound of any kind. It was peaceful, where she was. Ironic since the only time anyone ever truly came here was in a time of crisis. One of the spectral forms came towards her, solidifying as it did. It took the shape of a young woman with porcelain features, as delicate as a china doll. Kirio straitened up quickly, the formal white uniform she now wore settling around her body.

"Guardsman Hikifune," the doll like woman said, her voice soft and surprised, "you're return is unexpected--"

"A situation has arisen," Kirio said, "I need to see His Majesty, right now."

"I'm sorry, Guardsman Hikifune but His Majesty is--"

"It concerns the prisoner," she said, her voice biting, "take me to the King, _now_."

"Right this way," the woman said turning and heading silently down the hall.

Kirio followed her, her boots echoing in her wake.

* * *

**Okay so we got some problems! The water Guardian's foreshadowing and Kirio's in the royal dimension. Get ready for Momo's mission, the prisoner and all that good stuff. The bad guys are gonna be apparent very VERY soon. Also there's gonna be some ByaHisa action too! I think that's it! So get ready for some awesomeness!**

**Please review! You read, you enjoy, so review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI all!**

** *hides* **

**Long time no write! **

**I'm sorry for the delay. Who else can believe its been MONTHS since this was updated? I bet you can! Well, as you can probably tell, I had a bit of a loss of faith in bleach but these past two weeks of HitsuHina goodness in the Manga just made me inspired! **

**So what do I need to mention in the tribute world?**

**Well Darkmeadow has rocked out an incredibly awesome Ostara HitsuHina banner that you should all use the links on my profile page (its labeled fanart) to check out/tell her how freakin AWESOME she is. **

**Katonge2 totally knocked my freakin socks off when she told me she enjoyed this story enough to make an AMV tribute to it! That's right people. In addition to the complete awesomeness of her Toro Nagashi tribute, she's rocked out another bangin one for Ostara specifically. This one's not on youtube because of copyrights on the song but my profile page has a download link to it which you should all use to check it out!**

**Um yeah, I think that's it!**

**Back to the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sound of her feet on the ground sent chills racing down Hinamori's spine.

Jasmine hung heavy in the air, the smell threatening every one of her senses. Though the hall she walked down was dark, illuminated only by candles, Hinamori could make out the shadowed shapes of doors, curtained only by beads. Beyond those she could see more candles and more people moving around, all dressed in white. The man in front of her said nothing. He, in contrast, was dressed in black. She knew she had not seen him before but all the same her senses were on high alert. He led her to one of the rooms and reached out, his hand sliding smoothly between the curtains to part them. Hinamori glanced at him but his eyes were on a far spot in the darkened corridor. With no choice she stepped through the beaded curtains and into the room.

The jasmine was heavier here, laced with a spice she could not identify. Her feet recognized the change in the texture of the floor and she did not need to look down to see the carpets that blanketed the ground. The room was massive and the carpets were exquisite, both in color and texture. It was like standing on the edge of some fantastical ocean, illuminated only by the thick gold candles she could see surrounding the space. They laced the walls as well, pushed into honeycomb slots and balanced on wrought candelabras. Even with all of them most of the room was lost to the shadows. Hinamori barely heard the curtain of beads come together behind her, separating her from the rest of the world. Slowly Hinamori took a step forward, her weight shifting automatically to keep her steps as quiet as possible. She dared not speak, dared not inquire if there was another in the room.

She could already sense them.

Their power curled and twisted, pulsing both as light and dark without the two mixing. Her mind instantly catalogued the powers as those of a Vizard, like Hitsugaya was now. They had forced him to wait outside. But while Hitsugaya's powers seemed to hum with a constant note, this was a far more delicate touch. It was like a whisper, sometimes so soft you could barely hear it. But you always _always_ knew it was there. Hinamori inhaled, her tongue darting out and touching her lips. But they were not try. None of her was dry or parched or even uncomfortable. She felt almost languid, the sense of worry she had fading as the smell of jasmine filled her, ushering the strange power that whispered through her. She knew it was wrong. She tried to focus on what Gin had taught her--on what her training had taught her but it was like trying to hold water in her hand when her fingers were open. Her mind told her to be afraid but the rest of her did not listen and even her mind was not struggling all that hard.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"You sound surprised," Hinamori found her voice, "didn't think I would come?"

"No," the reply came as Kouchou stepped into the light of the candles, "people like you, they always come," her lips curved fuller at the pun.

The heat that filled Hinamori was not relaxing, it was embarrassing. The woman was dressed in gossamer with nothing underneath. Every inch of her porcelain skin was revealed through the sheer fabric. There were no marks on skin but, then again, why would there be? Kouchu had not been a solider in a very long time. It showed in her movements, all of which Hinamori realized were seductive, not practical. She had not been trained to the point where the fight was in everything she did. Though there was no doubt in Hinamori's mind that the woman in front of her had, at one time, been a part of Soul Society, she had not risen very high or been a part of it for very long.

"What do you want from me?" Hinamori asked, finding her voice.

"I want you to go to Soul Society and find where they have hidden Kousai."

"Soul Society wouldn't just take your friend--" Hinamori began to protest.

"Why not?" Kouchu asked, "they have already taken yours," Hinamori's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "the sunset haired woman and her green eyed companion. They were supposed to be here to help your friend, were they not? Unless there has been a serious power degradation in Soul Society they should have been here quickly. At least, as quickly as the black haired, tattooed man."

"Lieutenant Hisagi's here?" Hinamori demanded, her senses snapping into alertness, "I didn't--"

"Didn't know?" Kouchu asked, "yes, I can tell. He was supposed to travel as an escort with the sunset haired woman and her green eyed companion, to bring them here in an attempt to heal the blond haired little girl," Kouchu smiled faintly, no warmth in the gesture, "from your surprised face I take it you have not felt the good Lieutenant's Spiritual Power."

"No," Hinamori said, refusing to elaborate, "why do you think Soul Society has any of these people?" Kouchu was quiet, "if you want me to go there and sneak around, I need a reason and a good one."

"And the rest of your friends dying isn't a good enough one?" she asked.

"I don't know that sneaking into Soul Society will save them," Hinamori told her.

"Very well," Kouchu said walking forward.

Hinamori forced herself to stay still as the older woman advanced. Her hand slipped into the ebony locks of her hair. She drew her hand as she stopped in front of Hinamori, extending her hand fully. There was no sense of dramatics in her movements and yet Hinamori felt a thrill all the same as she turned her hand, wrist up, and opened her palm to reveal what was inside.

It was a piece of metal.

Small, it fit easily in the center of her palm. Slowly Hinamori reached out and picked the circle of metal up. It was warm from where she had hid it. Turning it over in her hand Hinamori realized that it was a chip of something, something that had been broken with a fair amount of force if the sharp edges were any indication. It was only when she turned it back to the front that Hinamori saw what was done in relief on one side of the metal. It was the head of a unicorn, bowed angrily with the horn extended in a fashion that could not have been mistaken as sign of piece. She imagined the body was on whatever the metal had come off of. Holding it closer to her face, Hinamori looked at the horn. Something seemed to be wrapped around it, something that looked like a sash. Hinamori raised her head and looked at Kouchu.

"Before she was taken, Kousai was able to knock that off her kidnappers and leave it for us to find," Kouchu said, "the Unicorn is the symbol of purity. Its the mark of a Royal Guardsman."

"How do you know that?" Hinamori demanded.

"You do not have to believe me," Kouchu said, "go ask your friend, Lady Kuchiki. She will confirm what I say."

"But if the Guard has your friend, they have to have a reason for it," Hinamori said.

"I have no doubt," Kouchu said, "I also have no doubt they have a reason for taking your friend, the one who could have saved the blond girl."

Hinamori felt her fingers curl around the piece of metal.

"If I do confirm what this is, what then?"

"Then you go to Soul Society. Find out if they are holding here there or if they have taken her to the Royal Realm," Kouchu said, "then more will not have to die."

"I'm not promising anything," Hinamori said turning around.

"Tell me something," Kouchu said, stopping her in her tracks, "do you still think of him, your Captain?" Hinamori said nothing but that seemed to be answer enough for Kouchu, "of course you do. Its terribly hard, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?" Hinamori asked.

"Forgetting someone when you're reminded of them everywhere you look."

**

* * *

**

Hisana stepped onto the roof, a sinking feeling already in her stomach.

She had searched the hotel as thoroughly as she could, she had even sent tendrils of Spiritual Power out searching for her but she had felt nothing. Nothing substantial anyway. Kirio was the first Shinigami she had encountered, the first she had felt Spiritual Power from. Hisana had always found her easily. But now she was nowhere to be found. If she was a betting woman, Hisana would have bet that the Guardsman was not even in this world. Not anymore. She had not gone onto the roof to look for her. Rather, Hisana had gone onto the roof to look for the remnants of Kirio Hikifune. She had to have left something behind. Especially if she was in a rush. Rushing made you sloppy, it all but guaranteed that you would make mistakes. Letting the door close behind her, Hisana could only hope against hope that Kirio had made such a mistake.

The breeze lapped at her cheeks and hair, pushing the oddly longer locks around. Brushing them aside, Hisana looked around. Slate grey greeted her in everything from the stones beneath her feet to the overcast sky. It looked like it was going to rain, but Hisana paid that no thought. She moved forward, her steps slow and calculated. Even through the soles of her shoes Hisana could feel the sharp coldness of the tiles. It had been hours, at least, since anyone had stood on the roof and yet the vacuum of power was enough to make it difficult to breathe properly. But she needed more than that, she needed something solid. Something tangible. She almost did not want to look at the satellite dish on the roof but somehow she forced herself to look. To face what she prayed she would not have to face.

But the pale skirt tangled in the support silence her half hearted prayers.

Closing her eyes, Hisana balled her fists and ignored Mizu no Kamisama's voice. She sternly told herself that she knew--some part of her knew--but the rest of her howled at the latest in a long line of disagreements. Opening her eyes, she walked over to the supports and untangled the skirt that blew in the wind. She did not need to lift it to her nose to recognize the faint plastic smell that went with all gigai's, including her own, but she did it anyway. Lowering her hand with the skirt, Hisana took a breath and told herself firmly that the trembling she felt was from anger, not fear. Balling the skirt up, Hisana wrapped her hand completely around it. Something inside her thought that she should obliterate it. Her power would not be noticed in the vacuum Kirio had created. Destroy it and have that be the end of it, no-one needed to be any wiser for the fact. But the words of kido she wold need did not come to her lips as she stood there with the skirt in her hand.

"Hisana?"

Hisana turned around, surprised that she had not heard the door open. Hinamori stood there, her eyes anxious. She was shifting her weight as well, all signs Hisana had learned to interpret as worry and guilt in the younger woman. Hinamori slowly moved forward before she stopped. Hisana waited, patiently. She had learned this about dealing with Hinamori. She'd get there eventually, but the easy path was not one she took very often. After a moment she pushed forward, crossing the remaining distance very quickly and coming to stand in front of Hisana.

"I went to the others," she said.

"What happened?" Hisana asked.

"They gave me this," Hinamori said extending her hand.

Stomach now somewhere around her ankles, Hisana reached out and picked up the silver fragment in her hand. The sharp edges dug into her hand, despite how carefully Hisana handled the metal fragment. With almost clinical coolness, her mind told her that this hadn't been broken with precision but with brute force. Probably a shot that was lucky--lucky and desperate. The small size of the fragment betrayed the lack of experience and capability of the fighter who'd broken it off. But she had had the sense at least to break off a piece that would give them a clue. Hisana turned the silver over, revealing the image pressed to the other side. She ran her thumb over the familiar outline, though her thumb had long since committed the image to memory. The detail was still exquisite though, even with the breaks the image bore no cracks. It was the work of a masterful smith.

"Did they say who broke this off?" Hisana asked.

"They just said that they found it when someone took their friend--the first of the Vizards who was going to get whatever is killing Hiyori--and killed Hachi."

"What are they asking you to do?" Hisana asked, her eyes meeting Hinamori's.

Hinamori felt her own widen. How did Hisana know they were asking her to do something? Hisana kept her eyes on Hinamori's, the metal in one hand and the skirt in the other. Hinamori was about to tell her, to reveal what Kouchu had asked of her but she stopper herself. Having people know everything before she did, it was getting old. Hinamori acknowledged that she had made mistakes in the past but she was getting tired of being pushed around Especially by people who seemed convinced that she was incapable of doing anything without shattering into a million itty bitty pieces. Instead of telling her everything, she looked at Hisana and asked a question of her own.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do I want to know what these people are asking of you?" Hisana asked. Hinamori nodded, "they are Vizards," Hisana said.

"So?" Hinamori said, "the other Vizards--"

"They are Vizards," Hisana repeated, her voice taking on an edge, "they have Hollow powers."

"But Shinji and Lisa and all of them--they helped us--"

"Yes," Hisana cut her off, "they helped us," she looked at her, "these people, however, have been hiding out for the better part of two centuries. They had sat out two of the greatest wars Soul Society will ever now and have nothing to warrent any kind of loyalty," she stuffed the edge of the skirt into her back pocket, "this," Hisana continued, "came off of Guardsman. A member of the Royal Guard. Which means that now these Vizards are trying to convince you that the Royal Guard is part of a conspiracy. So I will ask you again. What do they want from you?"

"They want to know who took their friend," Hinamori said, "they said that was the only thing they found there. She was supposed to be the first one to get sick."

"Sick?" Hisana said, "Hinamori these people are not--" she shook her head, "these people are not people. They are Vizards. What's happening to them is not them getting sick, its an effect of their powers."

"But its not happening to every one of them," Hinamori said with a shake of her head, "it didn't happen to her! That's why they took her."

"You don't know that!" Hisana cut in angrily, looking away with a deep breath before looking at the younger Shinigami again, "Hinamori I know you want to trust them but its not that simple. You have to accept that not everything is as clearly black and white."

"I know!" Hinamori said angrily before stopping herself, "I know," she repeated slower, "I know about people being grey--"

"No," Hisana said shaking her head, "no because you are the type of person who will always focus on the light. On that glimmer of good, that spark of kindness no matter how insignificant. Sometimes its not worth it. Some people are not worth fighting for."

"These people are," Hinamori said, "Hiyori doesn't have much time. If this woman, if she's the exception than maybe _she_ can save Hiyori,"

Hisana's eyes clearly said she did not believe Hinamori but hope had flooded the younger Shinigami's senses. The sinking in Hisana's stomach increased tenfold as she looked at her. She had seen that look before and every time that she did, it ended very badly.

"Do not do this," Hisana said.

"Don't do what?" Hinamori asked.

"What you are about to do," Hisana's hand closed around her arm, "I am not doubting your abilities--you've done impossible things before. But this, this isn't a path you want to go down."

"I don't know what--"

"You think you're just going to look, just see if they have her or not. But what you're going to do is come out on the wrong side of a conflict that, believe me, you want no part of. This isn't a man half crazed with power, these aren't Captains who have a sense of right and wrong. You're talking about going up against people who didn't think either of these wars was worth their time."

Hinamori stared at Hisana, too shocked to conceal the look on her face. They way the elder woman was talking, it was like she was scared. But as she thought about it, Hinamori realized that Hisana had every reason to be afraid. These people, the Guard, they had taken her from her family not once but twice. Every one of her interactions with them, limited as they were, had been negative. They had done things--things that Hinamori couldn't even begin to fathom, things she was not sure she wanted to understand. Doubt began to fray at her. What if Hisana was right? She had so much more experience with the Guard and she seemed scared. True and genuinely scared. Hinamori let her eyes go to Hisana's hand, to where the metal rested.

"I have to go," she said, her voice dull to her own ears before her head flew up and her eyes locked with Hisana's.

"No," Hisana said, "i know what you're--"

"I'm sorry. Tell him--" she shook her head, "just tell him I'll be back. I promise."

"Hinamori!"

It was too late.

She was gone.

Hisana looked down at her now empty hand. She had taken the fragment with her, though Hisana would have expected nothing less. Hisana felt blood spill from the cut the metal had dealt her. Tilting her head back, Hisana closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to stem the tightness she felt around her eyes. It was a matter of breaths before the temperature dropped and the ran began. Even then the rain only lasted a few moments before it turned into snow. She heard a faint echo behind her and felt the vacuum of Kirio's power quickly becoming replaced with Hitsugaya's own incredible power. Hisana kept her eyes closed and her head towards the sky, letting the snow dot her face and draw lines to her throat. She heard Hitsugaya's harsh breathing as he strode across the roof to where she stood.

"Where is she?" he demanded his voice furious.

"She accepted the mission," Hisana said.

"No!" his angry shout echoed around the roof.

Hisana let her eyes open, looking at the sky before she let her gaze settle on Hitsugaya. He was livid and it showed. His muscles were taut, angry and the white scales she had seen were creeping up his neck as his control wavered drastically. The snow that was already falling with an unusual amount of force increased, hardening as it quickly became hail. Hisana shielded her eyes as she looked upwards. It was small hail for now but that was going to change. Soon, from the anger on Hitsugaya's face and the way his chest was heaving. Hisana quickly drew her Zanpakuto and used _Shunpo_ to close the distance between them, pressing the dagger's blade to his neck. It only took a thought for the blade to begin to glow with heat.

"Calm down," she said, forcing herself to be in control, "this is no time for hail."

"They distracted me," he said, still shaking with emotion even as the hail slowly began to lessen, "i didn't think she would just go."

"She didn't want to see you before she left," Hisana said, "don't pretend you don't know why. Stop the snow."

Hitsugaya glared furiously down at her but Hisana had been married to a Kuchiki--twice. She had dealt with far worse glares. The knife in between them glowed brighter. Hitsugaya and Hisana kept their eyes locked together in some kind of stand off as the snow that rapidly piled around their ankles. The snow slowly lessened and the white scales that snaked up Hitsugaya's neck retreated into the black fabric of his hoodie as he reigned himself in. Hisana waited a full minute before she moved the red hot knife from his throat, letting the heat flow out of the blade as she sheathed it.

"She went to Soul Society--"

"You can't go," Hisana cut him off, "you set one foot there and you're going to be thrown in the Maggot's Nest faster than you could imagine. They're on high alert as it is. She's got one shot at this, if that."

"This---this is too reckless, even for her," Hitsugaya said, "she's got to have a reason for just charging off like this!" He bruised his hands in his hair before dropping them, looking at the black gloved appendages like he'd never seen them before.

"Its you," Hisana realized aloud, "its what you are--that's why she's agreeing to this! You're a Vizard now and that means--"

Bile crept up his throat as Hitsugaya looked at his hands, his mind seeing what his eyes could not. Hinamori was a caring girl but she was only this reckless when it came to people she really loved. People like him. People who she thought were worth dying for. His eyes rose to meet Hisana's who was thinking along the same lines.

"She thinks I'm going to die next."

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**Betcha wanna know what happens huh?**

**Review! You review, I update, simple as that! I love your feedback. I accept anonymous reviews and if you REALLY wanna make it anonymous you can PM or IM me! No one has to know. **

**So please review!**


End file.
